Blou Lug ( Blue Skies )
by grapewhite
Summary: IMPORTANT( ! )A.N. - Discontinued . If I bring the fic back , it'll be at AO3 and WWOMB exclusively . Leok's life , past , present & future . Starring several wrestlers , mainly present and ex WWE plus some OCs . Slash , het love & adult content . Some real names used . Alcohol & drug use . Character & animal deaths . Were Animals & Shape Shifters . Some Afrikaans language used .
1. Chapter 1

Mister Rooi finished cleaning his spectacles and found a seat with his wife , Miss Oranje and his cousins Geel , Groen , Blou and Pers shortly after boarding the train .

The train whistle sounded its ear splitting blast and the travels began .

Mister Rooi smiled happily while looking out the window as the train took him and this part of his family into the Kalahari desert so they could build sand castles using the beach pails and little plastic shovels brought with them .

A jolting halt knocked him from his seat . He frowned once his cousins panicked , yelling and he reached both hands out to catch and comfort his wife .

" What's happened to the train ? ! '

" I'm not sure yet . '

" Are we in danger ? "

" Yes . '

The passengers began weeping and shouting , hugging each other as the train rattled and wheels began coming loose and rolling away .

Even Mister Rooi felt concerned and scared while the train shook before he saw the blob of orange yellow in the sky and headed towards the people in peril .

It was Super Kameelperde !

" Super Giraffe ! Help us ! " the passengers called to their caped hero flying to the method of transport , now without any wheels .

" Don't be afraid because you're all safe now that I'm here ! ' Super Giraffe swooped down , grabbed the train and flew it to the ocean , rescuing the people inside it and landing them on the beach where they made sandcastles and ate lots of chocolate candy .

" Having fun , Raymond ? "

" Yes , Mommy ! I like my toys and the trains most of all . '

" I'm happy that you do . Now guess what you and I and Daddy are going to do today ? "

' Going into the galaxies with the moon and stars and planets ? '

" You have a magnificent imagination . ' Mommy said , picking him up and holding him close .

" It's a spectacular one . Our boy , always thinking and creating using his great mind . ' Daddy commented , stepping into the little bedroom with an amount of toys that could fill a tiny store .

Ray knew he adored his parents and loved them more than food , sleeping and looking at crocodiles . The three of them had the same brown as garden soil poodle curls hair and faces that were almost alike , except Mommy didn't have a beard and mustache that Daddy did and he didn't either , not yet but hoped to one day soon .

" You'll remember something for us , would you ? '

He nodded at his parents , both still smiling but more serious looks were passed between the couple .

Mommy kept talking .

" We want you to realize you can be anything you want to be . '

" Any kind of man without limitations and making your own choices , even when other people disagree . Be who you need and want to be , despite the critics . ' Daddy added on , bending to set the train cars back onto the tracks .

" We're going on a car ride today . It'll be long and maybe boring for you but at the end of the journey is the reward when we spend time having a picnic with the aunties , uncles and your cousins . ' Mommy sat in her pretty dress and helped clean the toy mess .

Ray beamed and grabbed each toy he could carry and dumped them into their big wooden box , painted with smiling animals ' faces , artwork by Mommy and Daddy and his own bright colored hand prints . The most awesome artists in history and terrific paintings , he believed .

The happy day at the end of the journey .

The reward .

The horror and tragedy .

The day when his life ended and refreshed , starting over brand new and different yet the same .

" Maybe we should ask to head back home . ' Mommy said , wiping the watery filth from his mouth after the plane dipped , trembled then soared higher .

" I'm not sick . I'm really not ! ' the young boy replied , voice shaky after the stomach upset .

" It's only the effects of the turbulence . He doesn't have a fever and no sneezing or showing signs of pain . No reason to worry . ' Daddy said , removing one big light brown hand from his child's forehead . " He'll feel much better on solid ground and we'll have the gathering party we've planned for awhile . '

" The positive from our car not starting is that traveling by flight is much faster which means more time to spend with the family . '

" And get to Lemon Popo ! '

' LIM - popo . ' Daddy corrected and laughed , looking at the clear pretty sky . " Not citrus fruit , my boy . '

" When did you dream up that creative nickname ? Because you like lemons ? '

" Not the sour ones . ' Ray stated , squishing to sit between his parents and keeping an eye on his luggage brought along in case they had to stay longer than planned in Lemon Popo .

He missed his trains and wished he had brought them and Super Giraffe too , he speculated while the plane scooted slower and slower down the runway .

Maybe his flying , long necked hero could save him but from what , he didn't know at the time .

Each of the aunts gave him squeezing hugs and kisses on the face ( the aunties without many teeth sort of slobbered on him which he accepted with disgust disguised into a tolerating , patient smile ) and the uncles shook his hand , patted him on the shoulders and his hair while the cousins only said ' Hallo . ' instead of commenting with proud , raised voices about how much he'd grown , that he was taller and bigger now like the grown ups did .

All the cousins were nearly adults with the youngest being fourteen .

He was the only baby at the reunion this time , although he considered himself a big boy Almost Grown Up at the age of slightly past seven and had nobody to play with , excluding Mommy ( who changed out of her dress into pants for the picnic ) and Daddy , wiping his glasses while he stood and chatted .

" Is this our picnic , Mommy ? ' he asked during dining in one of the park's many family friendly restaurants . He liked this park named Kaye like his mother , Are You and a growling grrrrr at the end and his parents liked it too . Being wildlife and conservation biologists ( and part time safari photographers ) , they were happy watching the parrots , pigeons , monkeys , referee horses ( which Daddy called zee - brahs ) and the big cow reindeer people Ray pronounced by the spelling E El Ands .

" No , only a light lunch until this sunset when the cookout begins and we'll all eat huge portions and amounts . '

Raymond ate his sandwich and his dessert and his fruit in that order and took the opportunity to drop his vegetables on the floor each time no adult including his parents especially , noticed him doing so .

At the time the sky turned pink and orange and then light yellow orange tinged with gray , he'd ran into his father's long legs while swatting at mosquitoes .

" Careful , my hunter ! I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt . ' Daddy said as he handed out paper plates and either silvery metal cutlery or clear plastic while Mommy was one of several in charge of watching that the lamb sosaties , chicken on skewers and whole fish didn't burn over the fire .

" I'm okay " the young boy called over his shoulder , running and smacking at pesty insect blood drinkers .

" You'll stay close , not out of our sight . ' Mommy said . " Because once it's fully dark , we'll be - '

Daddy coughed suddenly and frowned , making Ray wonder . His parents never had bad faces for each other , always smiles .

He didn't dwell on it since cooked ostrich meat provided a distraction of the delish kind to focus his attention upon and his hungry mouth .

" It's our time now . ' Mommy said , holding his hand once the sky's colors became deepest ocean blue and purple melting into charcoal . " Do you hear them calling ? Singing their music , my sweet ? '

Her son nodded and listened to the whooping , cackling and chattering that formed an oval around the three person happy family .

The sounds of the aunties , uncles and cousins having their REAL party , celebration of the literal night life .

Daddy grinned at him and his brown mop of hair was shrinking , sinking back into his scalp and becoming bristles , lighter brown blended with plenty of soot grey .

Mommy's hand altered in shape , smaller but thicker boned and heavier , also coated with the short gray - tan fur and painted nails replaced with hard stubby black claws .

Raymond squeaked , his reply to nervousness , terror and thrill once he went through what he was slowly remembering having happen many times before at late night , this slightly painful , very perplexing and unusually fun Change .

After the weird ache when his face morphed and shifted , stretched and bulged into a different shape , the rest wasn't awful . He especially enjoyed chasing his tail he could never catch .

He yipped and chattered and cackled , startled himself with a huge giggle that made his parents extra proud of their boy and set the rest of the hyena pack into a whooping and groaning fit .

They were proud of him too .

He saw his parents freeze in place and heard them whine at the popcorn sounds , more after one auntie toppled and then the eldest uncle , with a red dot on his head .

' Full humans ! And they're shooting at us ... RUN ! ' Mommy screamed in her hyena yell and the pack blurred together , running smudges of gray brown in panic , more and more collapsing from the head shots .

Daddy gripped him by his neck scruff and raced like a cheetah , then tripping and sliding on one side as he stumbled .

" No ! ' Mommy squealed , turning to be by her mate's side .

Daddy coughed , whimpered and shuddered .

" Hurry and leave - before ... before - '

" I'm staying . ' she inhaled bravely and nudged her child from her . " Go now . Please run and hide . Leave NOW ! "

" No , I'm not leaving you and Daddy . '

" Get your ass away from here right NOW and run so you'll be safe . Please ! "

Being an inferior male in comparison to his Mother , one of the females in charge and along with the flying bullets and bleeding relatives , he had no choice but to hail tail and did .

Then he paused and turned to stare at the mean men , all completely human and they were repulsive , cruel bastards .

Half dozen , tall and short ones , chubby and thin ones , short shaved hair and below the ears hairstyles varied among the group and skin tones as well , including sunburned apricot tan to light beach sand brown to a blackish dark brown .

These bad men were picking off his family and his parents , the loved ones who'd told him he could be any sort of man he wanted to be .

And Ray chose to be a family man , always putting his loved ones first and doing everything good in life for them .

He U - turned , snarled and charged the gang and bit each of them right on their ankles .

' I came here for the big game hunt I was promised . Take some trophies back with me and go home and I'm getting chomped on by a runt of the litter instead ? " A shorter and swollen cheeked man grumbled , smiling mockingly at the young animal .

Ray glowered at the speaking man , one of the sunburned men with a skin tone more like his own human flesh than the darker fellow Afrikaaners .

This complainer was an enemy , The Enemy in fact . A human his family had warned him about more than the rest , from the United States .

" This one is little and worthless . ' the towering and long armed ringleader sneered , grabbed the cub and threw him like a dart before glaring and gesturing at his troupe . " Let's finish off these filth , these vermin that attacked and chased away a family , ruining their cookout ! "

Crashing into a sunken boulder had made his body sore and his mind blank as the life with his family faded away along with his memories .

Gunshots carried on and machetes were used while he drowned in the eclipse .

The woman carrying low in front tapped the tree trunk with her walking stick , peered upward at the small face grinning Cheshire cat naughtiness and his father's popular dimples down at her .

" Husband , your namesake is on a branch of a ten meter boabab and climbing to the top without hesitation or guilt . '

" And as often as this occurs , you're surprised ? ' the tough and sturdy man commented beside her , only a twitch of a disapproving frown while staring towards pale golden hair barely seen so high off the ground . " We'll do what we usually do , ignore him and continue walking and he'll do what he usually does - '

" Begin undressing . ' The mother said and gave a knowing , tired sigh .

" He'll come down when he has to take a leak or gets hungry enough . A baobab isn't is dangerous as the house roof . ' Paul senior stated , embracing his wife carefully , to not bump the melon like roundness of her stomach . " Don't worry excessively about him . How are YOU feeling ? "

" Fat and exhausted . '

" This travel could've been postponed . It's not safe to be out in the wild when you're close to birthing again . '

" I've plenty of time and I have the energy for today . Besides , it's not the trip or the stroll wearing me down , it's our howling wolf Dare devil boy . '

" I was never like that as his age ! Stayed on dry land and kept my clothing on . '

" Tell him that and he'll think you're as boring as he said I am . '

" You're not dull at all . No stress . Our little fearless , disobedient nudist has given me grey hairs early too . '

" Very nice . We'll start a club . '

" I saw Sethunya ! ' the smaller Paul dropped from the tree and sprinted , getting back into his knee length shorts one little brown leg at at time . " And she's driving her park ranger cycle ! "

" PJ , the world's population can see your bottom . ' his mother exhaled and glanced ahead at the noise of an engine .

" Underwear is worn INSIDE your shorts , son . ' her husband said , stepping closer to the arriving transportation with attached sidecar . " He's right . That IS Sethunya . '

The woman in her late twenties with a sturdy helmet holding down her chestnut color braided mohawk parked nearby and shook her head in amazement .

" It's like seeing a ghost , the two of you - '

" Three . ' Paul junior scrambled up on the still warm seat and gripped long handlebars .

" All of you because I was about to call for the emergency we've came upon . '

" Emergency ? Paul , get down from there ! "

" I'll get him . '

" It's a sickening , nasty , heart shattering incident actually . ' the secretary bird Shape Shifter who ironically worked part time as a secretary for his father's office said . " Don't worry about him . He's no bother and besides , I've got the keys . '

" My relief . ' the mother to be second time around quipped . ' I'm willing to help with anything needed to be done . '

" So will I . First aid , any medical assistance I'll be part of . ' her spouse said , watching his son making his best motorcycle racing sounds close by .

" I'll lead the way . I left them guarded . When they were found , unfortunately they were already long dead . Slaughtered and skinned with most of their fangs and claws removed , I hate to confess . ' Sethunya commented with a trembling voice and dry , aching throat .

The child of the group stopped making ' Zoooooooom ! ' and ' Rrrrrrrrrr ! " vocalizations and looked over , frowning at the sound of soft weeping .

" We rented a golf cart . If you don't mind a slight wait , we'll follow behind you . '

" Can I ride too ? Please ? ' the second Paul asked , slipping into the sidecar and hunting for the safety belt to latch over his little body .

' I'll reward you this once and relish that this mother finally heard her son ask nicely instead of being rude and taking without permission . ' the large bellied woman nodded at the female park ranger . ' Do inform me if he becomes a hassle . '

Sethunya grinned knowingly . " He won't be any more trouble for me than my nestlings at home . '

" To not be sorry , I'll save some aspirin for you and admire your courage . '

' I'm merely pretending to be brave . After what I've seen today , the nightmares will last for my lifetime . '

Six wildebeest men had awaited their arrival . Four patrolling the area while the other two stood close to the bodies and Sethunya had changed , after taking cover in the tall grasses , into her bird form and was soaring above the family , keeping lookout for humans and other intruders .

" We're going to bury them . ' the woman with her second child on the way said after examining the corpses , paying respect by washing as much blood as she could from the victims and surrounding the carcasses with woven flower wreaths then finally gathering the claws and fangs that had been left behind , either accidental or in a rush .

" I will . ' her spouse stated , gesturing to some of the gnu gang for help . " You'll sit or stand but do nothing beside rest . In your condition , you shouldn't be bending or working hard . '

" I'll walk a little ways then . Our son took a stroll down a path and I might as well find what tree he's scaling this time . '

A small footy ball shaped head wearing the uncombed , sweaty golden cap of hair peered over a pile of rocks , hardly at his rib cage height and although damp , quite simple to crawl , climb and leap over .

He tumble landed beside the weird little dog , touched its grey brown shaggy coat and patted its head with the black golf ball lump stuck on it .

" Baby ? ! Hallo , baby! Ek sal jou beskerm . Alles is okay nou . ' With a grunt and a wobble , he barely managed to carry the heavy young animal back to his mother , knowing because she was a Mommy , she could magically somehow make any hurt baby well again .

" Pa , kyk wat ek gevind ! Mamma , kyk ! Dit is 'n baba ! '

" Super job , my boy ! I'm proud of you more than words can describe . '

The pregnant woman examined the cub thoroughly and smiled , courage and gratitude in her profile .

" Wonderful , blessing and miracle . This one lives . '

" With a bump on the noggin . '

" Head wound , yes , but only a slight lump . No broken bones or other injuries . '

" Concussion ? Trauma ? "

" I'm hoping not . ' the wife and mother gestured for her mate to look closer and notice what she'd observed .

The bottoms of both back paws were hairless , fur less , soft and wrinkled small human feet .

" Are those - '

" Yes . Paul . "

Darker haired father and his golden haired offspring both looked to be precise at which one she was speaking to .

" We're taking him home . As soon as we can . Fast . We'll locate a flight and be on a plane instead of being on the train again for a full day's travels . '

Paul senior couldn't bring himself to agree to the crazy idea , nor would he muster up the spine to argue with his wife and past savior .

Paul junior was beside himself with delighted , dance party joy because finding the baby had given him the reward of getting a motorcycle AND airplane ride in the same day instead of another boring train ride where he had to sit still and trek along paint dry slow .

He was trapped inside a room with no way to see and the only sounds he heard were the voices of two people , one male and female .

He shivered inside . Not his parents' speaking .

" This is unexpected after the tragedy . '

" It's a blessing . ' the female talking said to the man .

" His parents and closest relatives being killed and skinned by poachers doesn't make this little one BLESSED . '

The child growled to himself , an inner snarl of absolute heartbroken anger . He recalled one of the mean men calling him little . He loathed being thought of as little , a word to haunt him .

" You don't recognize this sweet baby ? ! "

He grinned through the unlit room . Being called a sweet baby from a woman's voice reminded him of his Mommy , someone that was a reason to smile .

" I know that's Ray . Clyde and Kaye's only child . " the man's voice closer to him now .

" Having lost his family is a sick , horrible and traumatic event that could cause his destruction . I'm going to save him . '

" Exactly how ? "

" I'm keeping him . WE'RE keeping him . We vowed to long before any children were born and they did the same for us . '

" The entire family COULDN'T have been wiped out . Some relative somewhere might want him - '

" Paul , if they want to raise him because they love him , they can prove it to me before I let him go . And if they want to take him for any other reason , I'll fight until I die . '

" Cassie , your temper is rising . '

" We PROMISED , didn't we ? "

" Yes , but ... there's paperwork , legal things to deal with ... '

" Then we'll deal with them . "

" And our second on the way . '

" Three children won't be any more problem for me than two . '

" Somebody will come looking for him . '

" Most will believe he was ... harmed along with the rest . Besides we can change his name and nobody will ever - '

" SOMEONE will ! "

" I'm letting him stay . He's our family , our second son now and if you try to prevent me , I'll gladly inform every married man from here to Zimbabwe how well you keep their wives company while they're at work ! "

" Now what are going to do about this fallout from what took place ? "

" You'll be taking a drive along with your men friends , no mistresses please , and gather together as much usable items from the household as your group can haul out . Bring Ray's clothing and toys , his bed if there's room to carry it along with some belongings of his family and all the money you can find . I want to clear the home before word gets around that it's empty and the place gets ransacked . '

" And you ? '

" I'll be getting in touch with people , your kind , that can help us . From his tree's hyena blood , there's bound to at least to give assistance for our unusual requests and needs . "

" I'll talk to our baby Black and be on my way . But you know with the trip , we'd be gone until tomorrow night . "

" Yes and you'll have three waiting for you . Accurately , four . Stay safe for me . For us . '

' All five . Yes . '

Ray landed back into eyes open reality , the terrible and real life that had taken from him and given back with extra .

He had goggle eyes and the tint fluff of hairs upright down the back of his neck at the sight of the round woman and the room full of pink kitty cats stuck on the walls .

The pitch black room slowly lightened , a sunrise for the sore and exhausted young boy to witness .

The giant seekoei woman gave him two things while he lay with barely any movement on the diy bed of gym mat and several blankets tossed on top on the floor in this bizarre little room , walls decorated with a collection of pink as stomach upset medicine plush toy animals , mostly long tailed cats .

A plastic round sipping cup with an over sized handle on each side and her concerned and considerate warm smile .

She dabbed the wet square cloth against his forehead and face despite his growls which didn't seem to frighten her .

" Mommy and Daddy ? ' he wondered out loud , turning his sore neck to find them if they were hidden in this room . ' Aunties and Uncles ? Cousins ? "

The big fat woman sniffled and her eyes were raining indoors .

" I would change things , if I could've by getting there in time to stop - '

The young boy snarled , totally infuriated and making the same sniffling stuffed up with a cold noise the big bellied woman was making .

He was sick . His insides ached and he was sick and needed his parents to feed him soup and make him feel better again .

" Mommy and Daddy ? ! ' the child asked once more , shouting and trembling . Yelling might fix things . It HAD to .

" I'm sorry and hurting for you , little one . Those were my friends and some of the most incredible , giving and thoughtful people to ever live . '

" Give me my Mommy and Daddy ! I want them NOW , here with me and the Aunties and Uncles and Cousins ! '

" Sweetest , I CAN'T . I miss them and wish them back as much as you do . '

He lunged when the straw was the last and final , his long even at that age legs tangling in a blanket and tripping him to face plant at her feet .

The balloon stomach woman helped him upright , patted him and he was in no mood for being petted .

He buried his small and a few somewhat loose teeth into the nearest marshmallow soft over hard thin bone arm .

" That's good for you , my sweetest , to release the pain and express your emotions . But my skin would prefer you'd bite this instead . '

Ray's attention was butterfly net captured , stuck in spider web silk and focus upon the apple flavored Fizz Pop he snatched and stuck into his frowning mouth lowered the level of angry , terrified and miserable to the depressed breaking point almost instantly .

Memories clumped into clusters inside his mind , recalling a smiling oval face and ankles held up by feet , smaller before than the hippo feet he saw now .

The man's words and the name he spoke during the time of coming out of the daze slapped him with more recollection .

" Cassie ? ' he asked , his breath now scented sugary .

" I'm honored that you've remembered me . '

" Your feet got gigantic ! '

" That's from the heavy weight my daughter makes . '

' Baby ? A baby ? ! "

" Yes and she likes to move about , rearranging things to her liking , I believe . '

" She's in your whole belly ? Is she that big ? ! '

" Not the entirety , only here to here . ' Cassie measured with her thumbs .

" Wow ! Will she fall out ? '

" I'm hoping that won't happen . '

" Can she see us ? '

" No , but she can hear us . ' The mother to be smiled and motioned for the little boy to lean carefully against her swollen stomach . " Do you feel her in there ? '

" Yes ! Oh hello ! Hello , baby ! ' he grinned and giggled , feeling the footy ball worthy kicks ( and possible punches too , he guessed ) touching his face .

" You can see that she's happy you are talking to her . '

" How did she get inside your stomach ? '

" Uhm ... well , that's - would you like to look at the rest of the house ? '

" Yes ! But how did - '

" Here , you can hold my hand if you want . '

" You don't really know , do you ? ' Ray inquired , easier to speak now that his sweet had melted from consumption . His mother's closest female friend sighed , beamed fondly at him and transferred them from one room into the hallway and pausing in front of one open door room , little but enough space for the narrow bed , hills of toys and a little boy with dandelion golden hair and a disobedient spark in his eyes , bouncing on his bed and hitting the near wall with enthusiasm and no fear .

" Astonishing that you're in your room this time . ' Cassie commented dryly .

" Dad took the ladder . " her son kept jumping on the bed , a visible pout on his lips .

" Which is what I suggested . Could you calm down for now , for me and say hello to our house guest ? '

Ray took refuge behind the woman , smiling faintly and waving his lolly stick as a greeting .

The mother nodded at her sidekick and explained .

' Paul , you'll become used to . And my little man who always gets into trouble , this is Ray . '

" Hey , he has a lollipop ! Where's my candy ? I want a Tempo bar . '

" Chocolate is saved for holidays . '

" You are no fun . '

" And you're my nuisance headache but I love you no matter what , forever and longer . Stop ruining the bedding and greet our house guest . He'll be living here until ... let me excuse myself and make a few calls . '

" Okay . ' her son said , returning to the bed jumping in a cheetah's run flash as soon as the door shut . " She really is no fun but is nice and doesn't yell at me . Not a LOT anyway . '

" She's really nice but not smart . '

" Hey ! My mom IS smart ! '

" She doesn't know how her baby got made . '

" Oh that . She KNOWS but she doesn't like telling . I know how it happened and I'll tell you . '

" Oohhhh , really ? ! '

" Yeah . Listen 'cause it's neat . '

" Okay . ' Ray used the stickiness from the dissolved lolly to glue it to one side of his face so it wouldn't escape . " I want to know everything . '

" My Dad and Mom are grown adult people and since they are , they can have sex . ' The second Paul took time from hopping - shoes on - upon the bed to give a flying kick to the wall the mattress and frame was touching . " Heeiiiyaah! "

" Yikes ! ' Ray said , hand to his mouth in amazement . " Really ? '

" That's how they made my sister . Don't you know that when grown ups have sex , the baby is made when the Dad makes a bobotie and the Mom eats the egg from it ? Then the egg grows in her belly as big as an ostrich egg and then it hatches into the baby . '

" Wow ! '

" And then , the Mom goes to the hospital and the doctors open a door in her stomach and take the baby and the eggshell out . '

" Oh gracious ! That sounds scary ! '

" It's not but it is DUMB . ' Paul junior said sourly , karate kicking the wall again . " My Mom's having a no - good SISTER when I told her to have a brother for me to play with . '

" I'll stay here and play with you until my Mommy and Daddy come back from wherever they went and then I'll go back home with them . But after that , I'll visit you . '

" Wow , really ? ! That's cool if you'll be my brother . '

" I want to and it'll be fun . And I like you and your Mom and your sister and your Dad even though your sister hasn't completely hatched yet and your Dad isn't here right now . '

" He'll bring all your toys here because he's the greatest man in the whole world ever ! '

Ray hero - worshiped this Paul at first talk so he wouldn't inform the hyper blond that truthfully it was HIS Dad that was the absolute best , his parents , Kaye and Clyde , brunettes with wavy , curly dark brown hair same as his own poodle mop top .

Paul junior was very cool . He did what he wanted , had toy cars scattered on the floor , knew about sex and babies and his hair was yellow like sunshine .

" There's a hundred thousand million toys in here ! "

" Yeah , Mommy thinks that if I have all this to play with , I'll stay off of the roof and indoors . '

" You go on the roof ? ! '

" Yeah and I'll show you later when I find wherever Dad put the ladder . '

" I have a entire train station set but it's not here . It's at my house , in my room . I want it and my bed . '

" Oh , you'll get those back real soon ! Dad and Tornado and Dirty Angel took their big trucks and went today to your Mommy and Daddy's house to get what they could and make sure nobody looted the place . That's what my Mommy told me and my Dad did too when you were asleep in my Dad's pink panther room . '

" Would he be a clean angel if he took a bubble bath ? '

" He might . I dunno . We can ask him if you wanna . "

" I don't think I do . Who is Tornado ? '

" He's my uncle but he's not my uncle . "

" Does he spin around ? '

" Nah but he fights just like my Dad does but not as good . '

" I hope you don't mind this one night of inconvenience , having to sleep on the floor instead of your bed . '

" No , it's okay . I like it ' cause I can pretend I'm in a camping tent . ' the orphaned male commented , wiggling all his toes beneath the mass of blankets , pillows and sheets his new mother had piled upon and around his small body .

" Good night , boys . Rest well , both of you . '

" Nighty . '

Paul junior grunted a ' night ' that sounded quite like a warthog's perturbed snort and waited until after the door shut to leap from bed and race to the window , creaking it open and waving at Ray .

" If you're not sleepy , come out here with me and I'll show you how cool my tree house is ! '

" Oh , I want to see it ! '

" I'm going on the roof too , so follow me and we'll have fun . '

His friend easily climbed the wobbling metal ladder against the child's bedroom side of the home but he wasn't as brave , stepping up two rungs , shivering and biting his lower lip then moving backwards to safe ground .

" I can't climb as good as you . '

" Keep going ! Try harder ! I like being up here . It's really fun to be so high , near the clouds and the moon and if any planes go past me , I'm gonna jump on them . '

" I ... I don't want to ! I'll fall . '

" You won't - crap , wait there and I'll help you . '

Ray felt the stomachache from upsetting and letting his friend down . He wasn't nearly as cool as this boy who had no fear and said Bad Words , same as grown up people did .

" I'm sorry . I just - my hands want to go but my feet won't move to get up there . '

" It's alright . Mommy says this is why I don't have friends , because I'm always damn reckless . ' Paul junior beamed with bragging pride .

" I'll be your friend but you wouldn't want a coward to play with . '

" Yeah but you're not a cow herd . You're my brother friend , a gazillion billion times better than a damn useless SISTER . I'd rather have you live here and we can put my sister in a boat after Mommy has her and send her to live with the hippos . ' the original son astounded his bru when he slid down the water drainage tubing attached to the home's gutters . " You can climb a rope ladder , right ? Or should I help you ? "

" I'll do it myself . I'm alright , nothing to help me with . '

The tree house's shape was an exact cube , not the roomiest but big enough to move about inside .

A lengthy plastic racing car track set traveled from floor to up connected to one wall in loops and dives and figure eights .

The invited guest looked at the posters hanging from bent nails , the beanbag chairs losing their innards from the holes various tree dwelling animals had gnawed into them and the little oval table , faded and dust hardened crusty upon its weather worn surface and packs of playing cards stored inside a hidden knife carved compartment inside another wall .

He smiled eagerly before sobbing instantly , a cry that pained him more than the blazing sun burning his skin blistered and shamed him faster than wetting his pants would've .

" What's wrong ? Did you get a splinter ? I get scared whenever I have to get one removed ' cause Mommy has to cut my finger to pick it out . ' Paul junior confessed . " And I cry at how bad it hurts ! "

" No ... no , it's because - be - because I'm the reason my Mommy and Daddy aren't here ! My fault they got killed ! '

" No , that was from nasty old damn poachers , not you . '

" But I wished for a brother and got you and lost them as a trade , I think . '

" Maybe they aren't lost . They might have had to go use the toilet . ' Paul junior responded and in a flash , panicked when his bru wept , creating his brain and arms ' reaction - a giant , sympathizing embrace that consoled . " I'm REALLY sorry you're hurting and I'll take you with me to the moon one day . We'll go in my rocket ship when I buy one and you'll be with your parents again , in case they turned into stars . '

' Thank you . ' Ray said and continued to cry himself exhausted , appreciative his brother for life wasn't mocking him for being a baby or trying to stop his tears .

He cried on throughout the late night hours and the salt water dribbling down his flushed and puffy face were small , clear and shimmering .

His little stars , the galaxy of emotions .

In the two weeks that passed and the two after , he became a new person with the name of the king of the jungle , a brand new young man .

A pink - orange Cupid's heart with tiny black bead eyes and little clawed feet that it hopped around on pecked at him , trying to obtain some of his plentiful springy spiral locks for nesting material .

Leo yawned in his bottom bunk of the tall wooden framed bed , grinned and waved at the lovebird .

' Hello , heart face bird person ! It's Heritage Day and I'm going to eat all the food that fits inside my mouth ! '

The small parrot chirped and flew from the room , back outdoors by way of the same open window that Leo's brother was climbing through to return from the roof .

" It's Heritage Day , man ! Gonna be exciting and fun once Dad starts cooking . '

" I'm going to stuff my tummy full ! '

Paul junior climbed without difficulty back to the top bunk and swatted happily at the airplane models on strings .

" And I'M going to climb every tree in our yard and Mommy can't stop me from it , not today ' cause it's time to celebrate . '

Both boys flinched at the wail and nearly toppled from bed at the screeching .

" Oh oh ! I think she heard you . ' Leo commented .

His younger brother looked uneasy and swung down to the floor , holding his sagging pajama pants with one hand to not trip over them .

" I'll ask Dad and find out what's wrong . ' Paul junior said . " She sounds sick . '

" Mommy's sick ? ! ' the older child dropped to the floor , following his sibling .

' Boys , you'll be spending the day with your uncle and aunt so you won't miss out on the festivities and cookout . Your mother and I are going to the hospital today and we'll return tomorrow . '

" Mommy , don't be sick ! You have to get better . '

" It's the baby , isn't it ? She's trying to open the door ? "

" Oh , the ostrich egg hatched ! '

" A door ? An egg ? My silly , kindhearted sons ! Both of you can make me smile and bring me cheer even during the greatest pain . '

" Don't leave , Mommy ! '

' Or if you HAVE to , hurry back home real soon . "

" My sweet babies . I'll not be apart from either of you too long . And tomorrow , we'll be together again and my two little young men will have a sister . ' '

" Seconds on anything , boys ? There's plenty . More eggs , tea , bacon or toasted bread with jam ? ' Tornado turned a knob to lower the heat on a stove burner .

' I'll have strawberry . "

' I want ginger . '

' Watermelon and ginger . ' Leo corrected when not slurping his drink .

' Who cares ? It's the same thing in a jar . ' Paul junior replied with a surly attitude and bacon in his mouth .

" What's that noise ? ! '

" I hear it too ! '

" Here you go . Makes it easier to see what's happening . ' Tornado lifted the boys closer to the main room's biggest window and placed ottomans beneath their feet so they were high enough to watch the festivities outside . Men , women and children walking down the street , either dancing , singing , cheering , waving flags or playing small drums .

" Thank you . Oh , it's a party ! " Leo told his ' uncle ' and excitedly tapped the glass .

" No , it's a parade . ' PJ said , gloating inside to get to correct his brother this time .

" It is a celebration for all the neighbors . ' Tornado explained . ' We rejoice for each new life and mourn the ones that ended . "

" Yay ! They're happy too that Dad and Mom are back . '

" And your sister . '

" She's no good reason to be happy . '

" I don't know . She could be . ' Leo suggested .

Paul junior glared but didn't argue this time .

" I'll drive both of you home once we finish our breakfast , right ? '

" Yes ! '

" Yeah , I guess so . I don't care . '

The children eagerly slid into the back seat and their unrelated uncle buckled them in while their auntie carried a wide covered basket and a small stack of folded square blankets on the top .

Leo's nausea built up when he saw that basket . The wicker somehow disturbed him yet he couldn't recall why .

He shrugged the sick feeling off , same as his brother would've done , too cool to care .

" There's Dad ! " Paul junior shouted , tangled once trying to squirm from the seat belt on his own .

The four tires slowed motion and stopped behind the weaving trail of other vehicles .

Both little boys were in awe at the crowd size .

" Everyone in the world is here ! " Leo straightened in his seat .

" Everybody in Africa did , I bet . ' Paul junior proclaimed . " Maybe one of them will take the baby with them and I'll get her out of my house . '

Tornado laughed gently , assisting the children out of the vehicle . " You'll not want your parents to hear you say those things . '

" My thanks to you and for the help from all . I hope they didn't annoy you or create extra work and cleaning , Steve . ' the man of the house stated from the front door stoop .

" No troubles whatsoever . I've known total brats compared to these little angels . ' Tornado answered .

" Well then , you've been fooled because that angel with my face has horns , not a halo . ' Paul senior chuckled , scooping up his boys , swinging them in his arms then setting them back onto the lawn .

" Dad ! ' the first born child and only true blood son ran and embraced his father's legs with a happy , hopping tackle move .

" Daddy ! I missed you and Mommy ! Can I go see Mommy ? " the adopted son asked , hugging his father's legs from the opposite side that his brother had .

" Yeah , I missed you too , Dad . And Mom . '

" She's healthy and happy but tired so after the adults of the neighborhood visit , then you both may spend time with her and your sister . '

PJ rolled his eyes and frowned , obviously sulking and Leo beamed cheerfully , jumping about in delight .

" We're not lacking for groceries after today , boys . ' Paul senior commented and pushed against the fridge door to make sure it was closed tightly . " And we may get through a week without having to buy more diapers , not from the neighbors gifting us with a quantity . '

" Now can we see the baby ? ! Everybody else left already . ' Leo asked .

" Yeah and I wish I'd gone with them . ' Paul junior said and frowned darkly .

" Yes , of course . But let me help you - here , we'll put these on first , okay ? '

Leo glanced at the pale mint green squares of cloth , then his dad with confused fascination .

" What are these ? '

" They're a homemade version of surgical masks . It'll keep your sister safe in case either of you boys sneeze or cough . '

" Like that matters ? ! She's already a germ . '

" Don't use insulting words . You know better . '

PJ grinned at his brother meaningfully . Leo knew that his male sibling DID but preferred to act rebellious despite his parents' warnings .

" Hey , look ! I'm a doctor . Rawr ! "

" Doctors don't roar , my boy . ' his father smiled carefully .

" Rrrrrrrrrrr ! " the masked golden haired child ran around the adult legs with glee .

" Or growl either , I believe . ' Paul senior sighed , catching sight of the other child , looking out of place and sorrowful , lonely and empty .

He beamed a full smile and picked his second son from the floor , swung him around and laughed .

" My sons . My wonderful boys . '

" You're horrible ! Why did you ruin my life and have her ? ! '

" Hey now , enough of that talk ! You'll apologize and show that you have manners . '

" Not ever . Never . No ! '

Leo paused and his white crayon rolled over his coloring . He'd drawn multiple circles , making a white smiling face , black scribbled around the small eyes and round black ears that matched before his brother's ear aching tantrum had interrupted .

He observed silently while his male sibling made most of the noise and the tiny wailing complaint in the room across from where he sat wasn't as vocal or fussy .

His father patted his back as he passed , chasing his sprinting son .

" Go to your mother and sister while I have a word with your brother . They're waiting for you . '

Leo shuffled his feet and crept to the doorway of Dad's pink panther room , now altered with the addition of a crib , changing table and other important things replacing the bed that had been removed from the room while the plush pink toys collection remained untouched , hanging on the walls and all looked happy at their new roommate that was as pink and small as they were .

" My other heart . ' Mommy beamed sweetly and rocked in her chair , cradling the blanket swaddled mini person sleeping in her mother's protective but gently hold . " The one that isn't yelling , cursing and kicking holes in the walls while his father tries to tame him from the outbursts . "

" Is it okay if - ' the boy inquired from behind the mask .

" Ah yes . But don't expect her to carry on conversation . She's worn out . ' his mother quipped , causing him to snicker .

Leo looked past the multi colored , striped blanket and inhaled quickly .

" Mommy , she's really small ! What if she's a termite ? '

His mother laughed which warmed his heart .

" I have doubts that your sister is an insect . She's a baby and she's little now but she'll grow each year , you'll see . '

" Not an inn segg but a baby . '

" Yes and you're right . You were a small baby at one time so it won't be long before she's bigger than she is now . "

" I want to help care for her . ' Leo thought over what his brother had described to him about being a parent . ' But not her stinky diapers . '

His mother laughed again , trying to keep the noise low and not disturb her tiniest , youngest child's rest .

" None of my men dare volunteer for the messiest task . '

" I'll feed her ! Can I do that , please ? '

" Well ... she has to have very special milk that only I can feed to her . '

" Oh - oooohhh ! Where is it ? ! "

" Uhm ... ' his mother rocked slowly in the chair and maintained a poker face . " What would YOU feed her , my little sweetheart ? '

" Biltong ! '

" You would ? '

" Yeah ! It's yummy . '

" You'll have to wait until her teeth come in and that'll be awhile . '

" Oh . "

" Don't be sad from this . You're my helper by being her big brother and that's more than enough . But if you have second thoughts and want to change dirty diapers - "

" Ew ! Yuck ! NO ! "

" I had to double check . She'll be a safe girl , protected by me and three very handsome brave men in the house . "

" She's a baby AND a moon or a baby moon ? ' Leo stared at the light pink , squishy face , her small potato head and fluffy patch of golden brown hair .

" A baby daughter and your sister whose named means the moon and its glowing light . '

Kamaria .

The moon , a glowing white light shaped into a crescent , a mostly eaten sugar cookie lighting the night time and hanging above their house .

Paul junior seethed and pouted while he sat in bed wide awake , enraged the senior Paul had put new locks on the windows , taken the ladder AGAIN and banned him from his tree house for an entire two days and nights .

The former Raymond wasn't angry whatsoever .

He slept peacefully in the bottom bunk with his brother and his trains overhead .

Two new parents , a brother and a sister .

These terrific gifts his parents had sent to him , he knew , until they were able to be a family together once more .


	2. Chapter 2

" Ufff ! "

Kamaria stood in her crib and gave the room a once - over .

She liked the fluffy soft toys hanging on the walls , the carpet beneath her crib that made late night jail breaks pain free and the sloppy but beautiful artwork splattered on the ceiling her big brothers had painted for her .

What didn't please her was being there alone .

Kamaria rattled the bars of the crib until the front loosened and fell open as it always did and she scrambled to escape , landing on the bone saving rug below .

" Uff ! ' she exclaimed , realized she had a particular situation happening that called for her Ma - Ma's help and went to find and inform her of the problem .

She wobbled as she strolled and peeked into the room of Mommy and Daddy .

" Vader , help ! Moeder , help ! Kammy made mess ! "

Mother didn't budge from bed and Dad's snores were loud enough to get his daughter to flee .

" No help ? " Kamaria asked , waited and sighed before going to get her Leok brother's help . Paw Ooner was usually a grumpy face towards her ( so Lee Yo had told her ) but her second brother was always glad to have her around .

She was his Smiley Girl ( something else that he'd told her ) because she made him smile all the time .

She kicked the toy planes , trains and cars out of her path while heading straight to her Leok brother and stopped to crane her little neck up to notice the upper bunk , from what she could see , was empty .

Kamaria smiled in the unlit room . Very good . She didn't want Paw Yoonyer there mad and mean at her anyway .

She crept to the lower bunk and its long legged occupant and poked his dangling feet .

" Lee Yooooo , you help Kammy . Help me now . I'm mess . '

The female toddler pouted at this third silent treatment and repaid her normally kind hearted brother by placing a plastic track across his forehead .

She stared immediately when the window creaked and bumped and birthed her other sibling , who fell on his bottom and gazed surprised at his baby sister .

" Paw Ooner ! ' his little sister beamed and waved . " You help me ? Kammy a mess . Lee Yo no help . No mommy , no Daddy help . '

" Phew ! Yuck ! " PJ grimaced . " You're right . The wallpaper's peeling , thanks to your nasty diaper . '

" I messy . I need help . '

" You NEED to get out of my room ! But I'll help only this time because I don't want my room stinking anymore and having Dad yell at me , thanks to you , little brat ! "

" You bad , Paw Ooner ! You mean to Kammy . Lee Yo not mean and bad . '

" Yeah , well , he shouldn't be nice to a brat like you and get that toy off of him . It looks stupid and he's not a train , idioot . '

" He is a choo choo . "

" No , he isn't . "

" It look pretty . You mean and bad . '

" Oh , I don't care if you like me or not . Stay in here and don't touch anything else while I run and find a clean diaper for you , dummy . '

Kamaria watched one brother disappear before she removed the plastic from the other sibling . She grabbed a section of blanket available to her reach and struggled it over her brother's body .

" Woah , hey , what are you doing ? '

Paul junior said in the doorway , fresh new diaper in hand and amazed curiousity in his expression .

" Kammy help Lee Yo when he sleep . '

" Did you ... you tucked him in ? ' her awake brother asked , keeping his amused smile in check . His sister was a pest , no matter how adorable , considerate and charming she could be and he warned his heart that she was the enemy and only worth being hated .

" Yeah , yeah , yeah . ' the young child beamed .

" Uh huh . Well then , let's - uhnm - go and clean you up . '

The older child slid a chair close to the inside of the front entrance and unlocked both door chain latches after a brief struggle and led his sister into the fenced yard that completely enclosed the home .

PJ had a definite concern - for himself . How was he going to change his sister's diaper and have her cleaned without having to view her exposed , embarrassment lack of the correct genitals ?

He felt a tiny crumb bad for his sister because from what he'd seen accidently before , the poor kid's pisser and dinkles had must have fallen off sometime .

" Kams , help me by getting your diaper off , okay ? I'm not in any mood to touch you . "

Kamaria blinked at her brother before shrugging and muttering hard to translate baby talk while fumbling with the heavily taped cloth bundling her backside .

Paul junior sighed and began tearing at the tape , ripping a side out of the crap container and grimacing when increased stench drifted out .

' Moeder should be paid all the money in the world for doing this every day ! " he groaned .

" This is yuck nasty bad . ' Kamaria stated and frowned .

' Damn right , kid . '

PJ searched the side yard , caught sight of Mother's washtub next to the garden and ran the hose into it .

" Kammy ! Would you help me ? "

' Wat ? Ja . ' the youngest child scrunched her nose and smiled her gums more than teeth baby grin .

' Groot . Bly hier . ' Paul junior tossed the filthy nappie over the barrier wall made mainly of extremely thorny roses crowning thicker shrubbery , then lifted his sister into the shallowly filled tub , making certain to not look at her unfortunate lack of male parts . He knew that the animals lurking in the night would drag the foul smelling diaper far into the tall grass and destroy it for him , easy cleanup of sorts .

' Augh ! Aahhh , no ! Water cold and bad ! It's cold ! " Kamaria shivered and kicked her tiny feet , splashing her brother's bare knees .

" Shhh ! You're almost done so deal with it . ' Paul junior argued and glared . " I don't like having to do this either . '

" Out ! Get me out of cold ! " his sister begged .

He contemplated leaving her outside in hopes the local predatory wildlife might eat her but knew he'd be grounded if that happened .

" Okay , now hush before the lions hear you and pay a visit . ' he said while relocating her from water to grass .

" I hush . '

" About flipping time . '

" Fah - lip ? Philip ! "

" Yep , that's my middle name . '

" Flip ! Flip . Flip . Flip . " Kamaria waved her small arms and began to sing .

" Alright , that's plenty from your voice , chatter box . See how good you are at lifting your legs one at a time . " Paul junior demonstrated quickly . " Like this . '

His sister raised a pink wrinkle bottomed foot and teetered .

" I fall , Paw Yoonyer ! " she cried .

" You no fall . " her brother corrected . " I mean , you won't fall . Here , hold on to the side of the tub . "

" Now what ? ! "

" Lift one foot - good girl , thank you - okay , now the other . Careful and slow . I've got you . " The almost six year coached the toddler and he lifted , slid and tugged the diaper in place , battling the sticky tape on the sides and keeping his gaze averted to avoid her weird non penis and pitiful lack of testicles .

" We done ? "

" Yeah . You're clean and you did okay ... for a girl . Maybe . "

" Yayyyy ! Thank you , Paw Ooner , you help me . You good help for Kammy ! "

" Whatever . I don't care . " PJ replied , trying to not smile or blush . He walked hand in hand with his little sister back inside their home , through the main room , down the hall and ended in Kammy's room .

" You stay here . Sleep here , Paw Yoonyer . ' Kamaria demanded .

" No way , bossy pull up pants . ' her big brother replied . " Get in your crib and go to sleep , why don't you ? "

" You stay ! No go from Kammy ! "

" Woah , pipe down ! "

" Sleep here . Don't go away . "

" Urgh ... yeesh ... do I HAVE to ? ! " Paul junior asked in the same pleading , annoyed tone of voice he used when in argument conversation with his parents .

" Yes . Yes ! Good place . Good sleep for Paw Ooner . "

" Oh , alright . But be quiet . Shut up . "

" Me shut . Kammy quiet . "

" Humph . I won't bet money on it . "

" Bring Lee - Yo here . He sleep here too . "

" No , he's sleeping already and it's rude to wake him . You don't budge and I'll go check on him , lock the window and return with my sleeping bag , okay ? "

" Yes ! You don't go . "

" Hey , you're a pain but I'll never leave you long without returning to you , no matter where we are on this planet . "

Cassie instinctively awoke before the sky lightened into sunrise and staggered , yawning to her youngest's room , troubled that Kammy hadn't cried everyone in the home awake as she tended to on a daily basis .

The mother halted before her feet stepped down on her first born , cocooned inside his blue and black plaid sleeping bag and dozing on the floor of his sister's bedroom .

" You hush ! No noise ! Let Paw Yoonyer sleep . ' Kamaria commanded from inside her crib and her mother laughed softly , joy and love warming her heart and smile as the rising sun warmed the Earth .

Leo reached his hands out , took a deep breath and nearly touched the outfit before chickening out and stepping from it .

He disliked the school uniform and had nothing to look forward to , going to school this first day when it was much more appealing to stay at home with Vader and Moeder and his brother and little loud sister instead of being with strangers his age .

" Lee Yo ! Yay , Lee Yo ! Good morning ! Hallo ! " Kamaria shrieked after she'd scampered into the room her brothers shared and hugged the long legs of the only male sibling in the bedroom at the moment , staring with disgust at the hideous uniform .

" Good morning ? It always is because I get to spend time with you , My Smiley Girl . ' Leo answered jovially , attempting to detach his toddler sister from his knees .

" Paw Ooner not here . Where he go ? "

" You know where . "

" Oooohhh . He bad . "

" Well , I warned him last night but he went anyway . "

They clammed up immediately when their father passed by , walking through the hallway path between rooms .

" Vader ! " Kamaria shrieked and waved , toddling towards the biggest man .

" Good day , Dad . ' Leo said , nodding at his father's rectangular shaped and sturdy , stern yet dimpled face , more tanned now the weather had warmed and seeing something new that bothered him in Dad's short brown hair - one lone white strand .

" Hallo , my boy . I'll get her out of your way so you'll have the necessary privacy . ' Paul senior stated , quickly lifting his female child from the floor .

" She wasn't pestering me . '

" She should be with her Mother and leave the men alone . Come along now , your Mother's fixed your breakfast . '

" Bye , Lee Yo ! You get food with me ! " Kamaria called out and waved goodbye before her father carried her from view .

Leo closed the bedroom door and frowned . His father's comment and the brand new grey hair both had depressed him more than the ugly trousers , button up collared shirt , socks and loafers ready for him to wear that day - and every school day - did .

He checked the window to make certain it wasn't locked for when his brother returned and ambled into a nerve wracking day he would long to sleep through .

" Good morning , Moeder and my Smiley girl ! "

" Yayyyyyyyy , Lee Yo ! Hallo ! Good morning , Lee Yo ! "

" Good morning , precious son of mine . That outfit looks handsome and so do you . '

" Thanks , I guess . '

" Did you make your bed ? "

Leo hesitated and wiggled uncomfortably in his embarrassing and semi formal uniform , itching in the attire .

" What am supposed to make it into ? " he asked . Mom sighed and his sister giggled .

His mother transferred Purity vegetable and lamb from the little jar into a tiny shallow bowl and sat another small bowl of Mabele vanilla flavored porridge beside it .

" We'll work on the bedding and pillows after your school has ended later today . "

" No food ! " Kamaria said and flung her spoon .

" Kammy , please not today . ' Mommy dropped the defunct plastic untensil into the sink and opened a long drawer to retrieve a clean one . " Be nice and eat your morning meal . "

" No food ! "

" Mom , the breakfast is at one pack a day . ' Leo commented immediately and pointed to the pots and pans on the stove in panic .

" Oh , thank you , sweetie ! " the tired parent responded , turning the heat down on the burners and fanning the air . " You've saved us and the house from burning . "

" I'm glad we didn't because I NEVER want anything bad to happen - "

" Sorry for interrupting but would you help me with something else though ? I hate to overwork you , today especially but your Father's busy with his work outside and I've yet to see your brother this morning . "

" It's nothing awful . I'll help . "

" If you can get your stubborn sister to eat her meal , that'll take a weight from my back . "

" Okay , Mom . '

" Thank you again , my dear boy . You're truly one of my rewards in life and I'm blessed to have you , my wonderful and caring son . "

He crimsoned lightly , then dipped into and stirred the pureed savory dish first and was careful to not drip any food on his sister's high chair since Kamaria tended to disapprove when her siblings made her territory unclean .

" Try this for me and Mommy . It's smooth and great , not chunky textured . "

" Not have food . " his sister shut her mouth , turned her face away and put laughable effort into keeping her brother's hand at a distance by placing both tiny pink hands on Leo's wrist and pushing .

" But you'll be hungry ! "

" Geen . '

" Geen ? "

" Geen ! Niks , Lee Yo ! "

" Nothing ? ! Okay then . If you don't eat , I won't have the ability to stand . '

Kamaria stuck her tongue out at Leo and blew a spit bubble as evidence of how little she cared .

" Okay ! I'm - I'm starting to melt ! ' Leo said and slid inch by inch down in his chair , watching unimpressed Kamaria and seeing Moeder smiling off in the corner of his vision .

He slipped to the floor and was facing the tile when his sister threw her shark shaped , sapphire blue teething toy at him .

" You bad , Lee Yo ! Get back here ! "

" Oh , nope . I'm stuck and can't move , not until you eat . '

" Kammy eat ! Back here now , Lee Yo ! "

Waves and curls of dirt brown hair swayed when he snuck a peek .

" You will ? You're sure ? ! "

' Yeah huh . ' the female child answered and sucked her thumb , beaming around it once her brother settled back into his tall backed wooden chair .

" Thank you , my Smiley Girl . Tummies with food in them are the happiest . ' Leo said and fed small bites slowly to Kamaria , startled enough to twitch when his brother made an entrance through the door instead of window , amazing them all .

" Paw Ooner ! " their little sister called with merriment .

" An endangered species sighting ! " Cassie quipped and portioned eggs , bacon and rusks onto three plates , then served warm tea from the kettle . " My son decides to acknowledge that his family exists and rejects the favoritism of the roof this grand day . '

" Quit it , Moeder ! " Paul junior said while his cheeks flamed . " I only came in here because I smelled that the meal is ready to eat . '

" One day , you'll learn that being a part of a family isn't horrible . '

Leo waited for breakfast , after noticing his sister had demolished most of her meal .

He nodded at his brother and they shared food , passing pieces to each other , snickering satisfied laughter now they were filling their mouths and small empty stomachs .

Leo's nose crinkle - wrinkled and he glanced at PJ , baffled .

" Something smells like - I'm not sure . Do you smell that ? It's bizarre . "

' Hush ! " his brother replied in a nervous tone of voice , quickly looking at their mother .

" Sssshhh . ' Kamaria repeated and also grimaced .

" Why are you wearing shorts and a tee , turned inside out with the tag showing ? ' Cassie left the household tasks to inspect her first born .

" Err ... uhnm ... well ... "

" And that scent is salt water , ocean water coming from your hair and skin . '

" Uh ... no . '

" So explain why there is sand on your ankles . That came from the roof ? ! "

" You bad , Paw Yoonyer ! "

" Shut UP , Kammy ! Keep your bratty mouth closed ! "

" You'll cease shouting at her and speak the truth with me or things will become terrible in your life for you and much more once your father finds out . '

Moeder disturbed them when faster than a person could sneeze , she removed her blood related son from his chair by using the back of his shirt collar , turned him to face her and shook him by the shoulders .

Kamaria cried above her bowl and spoon and Leo moved to her in a hurry , hugging her little body and head so she wouldn't be any more terrified and blast their hearing with her loud wailing .

The embrace kept him from putting focus on his chattering teeth and trembling , suddenly sweating fingers .

' Waarheen het jy gegaan ? ! '

' Om die strand ! Nêrens anders ! ' Paul junior blurted , his tone of voice raised in an astonished shriek , his eyes bulging and his heart rate a cheetah's racing speed .

" The beach ? ! The ... beach . ' Cassie eased her child back into his seat with care , leaned against the closest countertops , sunk to the floor in a crouch and began crying .

PJ went to her immediately while Leo fought with his decisions , pining to be there for his Mom but couldn't and wouldn't abandon his sister to be scared and weeping .

" I didn't go to make you angry or sad either ! I felt like I HAD to go . I get weird and itchy late at night and I always want to be in motion and do things outside . '

" You could've - I'd rather keep that thought banned from my mind . '

" I was in disguise and didn't see any people . I was safe . I really was . '

Leo listened and skin near one eyelid twitched . A disguise ? He chewed on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from asking .

" No matter of that , you still placed yourself in a dangerous situation . Several . And you swam in the ocean too , didn't you ? After midnight ? "

" Well , yeah . ' Paul junior replied and used his shirt sleeves as tissues for his mother's tears . " But I stayed where it's shallow , close to the sand . '

" Did you forget what I've told you about being out at night ? Swimming in the ocean when it's dark ? ! "

" Uhmmmmm ... you said not to because I could get eaten by a shark . '

" That's right . Anything else ? "

" You'd miss me if that happened . '

" Yes . Indeed I would . '

" And that if a Great White got me , all there would be left of me is a foot . One foot . '

Leo chortled and he saw Kamaria grin .

" Now , wait . I didn't say - " their Mother began .

" And , um , you would have a foot for a son . " Paul junior said , mischievious , witty and with breath scented of bacon .

Leo guffawed and his sister shrieked and shuddered , face flushed light pink with uncontrollable laughing .

" Alright , complete son with two feet . ' Cassie had to join in the laughter but barely relaxed , her nerves still torn and twisted into knots . " Finish your meal and hurry to prepare yourself for school . Maybe you won't be late . Sethunya will be waiting at the path as lookout and in case either of my boys need help . '

" So I'm not in trouble ? " PJ asked with hope in his brown eyes that were dark in color enough to look black .

" Ah yes , my not a foot child . You'll have punishment given from me AND your Vader , after school . '

" Oh , rhino crap ! "

" Baaaaaad Paw Yoonyer . "

" You can't even say my name the right way . " PJ told his sister as he washed moisture caused by stress off of his eyelids , cheeks and chin .

" Be gentle with her when you speak . She's a baby and still learning . ' his mother said , climbing to her feet with help from her curly haired second son .

" Okay . ' The smaller Paul stood beside Kamaria's high chair seat and began lessons , not bothered by her little hands patting his bed head hair . " Say Paul Junior . "

" Paw Ooner ! "

" No , Puh - all . '

" Plaw ? "

" Puh - All . Try again . '

" Puhhhhh Y'all . '

" Eh , close enough . Now say June Your . Junior . Go ahead , I'm waiting for you . "

" Wading few ? ! " Kamaria wondered .

PJ's eyebrows shifted and dropped and hearing his brother and Mother's amused chuckling added to his sour pickle mood .

" June Your ! "

" Easy on the yelling , my boy . ' Cassie chimed in .

Leo squat - crouched at her feet , looking up to watch and staying out of what could become another arguement .

" Yoonyer ! "

" Not Yoonyer , JUNIOR ! With a Jay . '

" Jaaaaaaay ? "

" Ja , Ja ! Great job . good girl . You got it right . '

" Jay . ' Kamaria commented , enamored by her Moeder and both brothers ' huge , gleeful and encouraging supportive grins . " Paw - Luh . Paul ! Jay Paul ! "

" What the what , Kammy ? ! " PJ wondered . He was proud of her , flattered she really admired him and disgusted with himself for caring about a no good , nuisance little sister .

" She's re - named you . ' Cassie gathered the emptied plates and dishes , sat her husband's aside on a heating coil to keep the food warm . " It's hero worship . '

" I think it's a cool and lekker new name . ' Leo approved , gazing out the big window in case Dad finally dropped in to have a late breakfast .

" Yeah ... well ... ' Paul junior reddened with joy he wouldn't admit . " Only Kammy can call me Jay Paul because that's the name she thought of and nobody else . '

Kamaria embraced her big brother's uncombed , ruffled hair and placed her teething toy into the mass of salt water washed strands .

" My Jay Paul ! "

" Who's Jay Paul ? '

" It's me , Dad ! " the second Paul greeted the first with a tremendous and loving embrace .

" Dad , your brekkie is getting so cold , it'll have to wear a long sleeved shirt and a sweater AND a coat . ' Leo proclaimed , taking his father's free hand and leading him farther into the kitchen and dining area .

" That's very cold indeed . ' Paul senior exclaimed and made a beeline to his loaded plate . " Thank you and my appreciation for thinking of me and being considerate towards me , dear wife . '

Cassie nodded , smiling pleasantly but in her eyes was perhaps pain from sadness that her adopted child spotted and included it on the growing longer than his train set tracks list of Things That Perplexed And Upset Him .

' I do love you . Your children , OUR children do as well , without doubt . '

" My Jay Paul , my Lee Yo , Moeder and Vader ! ' Kamaria recited enthusiastically , putting together a song of sorts from the names and nicknames she'd spoke with joy .

" Your daughter is asking for you , husband . ' Cassie said and glanced at his wild child . " You'll be late enough , so go change into your classroom wardrobe and gather your books and supplies . "

PJ grumped without hesitation but headed to the hallway without complaining .

" I can tell . She's our small alarm , our chattering bird . '

" Daddy's a pink pan fur . ' Kamaria had used her entire set of items to sling on the floor and kicked her feet for emphasis substitute .

" Yes , he is . Paul , won't you say something to our daughter ? "

" After whatever amount of homework the two of you might have today , I want you boys out helping me set up the ring for this evening . '

Cassie closed her mouth and glowered . Leo could shiver when his heart possibly plummeted and when he looked at his brother , it was easy to see the disgusted scowl darkening the younger Paul's already anger filled eyes and had curled his upper into a carnivore's snarling sneer .

" They can wait to do that type of work at the double digit age , not earlier . '

" It'll only be unfolding the metal chairs and placing them in rows . I won't keep them out for more than an hour and no time if the weather turns bad . '

" Nothing else . I'll watch them in case you try to sneak something past me . '

" It's okay , Mom . I would like to help . ' Leo said , positioning back next to his sister so she could entertain herself by thumping his ears and patting his chin .

" Yeah , I'll work with Dad also . ' the recently named Jay Paul said bitterly before traveling to his shared bedroom .

Leo's mind was bashed in the jaw by what had happened .

That was what had hurt the Moeder , both sons and her daughter .

Dad had hugged him and Paul junior .

But not Kammy .

Not once .

" Are your packs too heavy ? ' Cassie asked , hand grooming her sour pickle son's mussed hair while he sulked in his uniform .

" Mine isn't . ' Leo replied , smiling broadly as Kamaria swatted both his legs below the knee . He kept an eye on her so she wouldn't accidentally ( or with intent ) wallop him in the wiener and company .

" Mine is okay too . No problem . ' PJ stated , also blocking his groin from painful mishaps .

" And your lunches should stay at proper temperature as long as you don't remove them from your satchels until lunch . ' Cassie lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed both her boys' foreheads . " Be safe and do well , happy , healthy and unharmed for this day and throughout your lives . '

" We will ! "

" Whoops , I can't go yet ! My inspector hasn't checked me for the boogers . '

" Oh , come ONNNNNN . ' Paul junior complained to his brother . " Do you have to encourage her everyday to do that stupid waste of time ? ! "

" Kammy's my helper and she makes sure my nose is boogie free . '

Kamaria took a glimpse into the nostrils after her brother tilted his head , ready for inspection .

" Nose clean . Nose clean , Lee Yo ! Jay Paul ? " the toddler said and stared fascinated at her second male sibling .

" Oh yuck , no ! ' PJ threw his hands up quickly . " You're not looking inside my face holes , kid sis . "

" I'm grateful you're saving me from walking out the door with a nasty nose . ' Leo propped his chin upon his sister's baby bowling ball head with extra caution and gentleness , giving her the giggles .

" My crown . My hat your chin , Lee Yo ! "

Cassie relocated her daughter once more and glanced over her sons' scalps .

" There's Sethunya at the end of the walkway , waiting for you . Go ahead , hurry now and my love goes along with both of you . '

' Bye , Mom ! "

" Byyyyyyye , Mommy ! "

Kamaria thrashed and her frustration grew the farther her brothers were from her .

" No go ! Come here now ! "

" They have school today . They'll be here after awhile . ' her mother said and called to her sons who'd braked at the cries . " She'll be fine . Keep walking while I take her in for the nap she needs . "

Paul junior frowned , worried no matter what Mom had said and Leo backtracked without a second thought to the squalling child .

" No go ! No goooooooooo ! "

" I'm here for you . Leaving doesn't mean we won't be together after some time passes because with you , here , is where I belong . '

' Ja , Kams . Stop crying . You'll see us again . "

Kamaria sniffled , rubbed her snot dribbling nose on her brothers ' shirt fronts and placed her favorite best tasting thumb in her mouth .

" Good Jay Paul and good Lee Yo . "

" Yes , they're the greatest and you need a nap . Goodbye , my sons ! Remember return straight home after your last class . No running around and exploring ! "

" Right , Mom . "

" Yeah , okay . ' Leo jogged to catch up with his brother who'd paused and grabbed a fistful of colorful flowers sprouting on one side of the road . ' What are those for ? "

' I'm giving them to Sethunya because when I'm grown up , I'll marry her . '

" You're not old enough yet . '

" When I'm ten , I'll be an adult . ' PJ argued .

" I'm closer than you to being ten , so I should marry her . ' Leo shot back , picking his own clump of flowers . His brother had claimed the goats foot so he took the Watsonia .

" Well ... huh ... okay , you can until I'm old enough . But while I wait , I'll marry her motorcycle instead . "

" You can do that ? ! "

" I can do whatever I want , any damn time I want to . ' Paul junior gloated .

" Not if Moeder catches you . '

" Oh . Yeah , that's true . Okay , MOST of the time then . '

" Ja . ' Leo agreed .

A brown fuzz ball blur tripped PJ . He stumbled over it and face planted , coughing and wiping dirt from his face as he got to his feet , scowling .

" Oohhh , ouch ! Are you alright ? "

" That idioot hare ran in front of me on purpose so I'd fall ! "

" Well , if a rabbit was mean to you , I'll hate every one of them for my entire life , always . "

" You will ? Thanks ! I don't like them anymore either , not now . '

" Is that Sethunya ? See ? Her hair's a different color . "

" I don't care what the color is . Look at that bike ! It's perfect ! " Paul junior dropped the bouquet and darted directly towards the brand new red and black painted motorcycle with matching sidecar . " You can have Sethunya for your wife but her motorcycle is ALL MINE . "

Leo laughed , rescued the discarded flowers and mixed them with his own pretty , bright colored and fragrant greenery gift .

" Hallo , Sethunya ! "

" Hallo , young gentlemen ! This day is a nice one , isn't it ? "

" Yeah , it's okay . Push over . I want to ride . ' Paul junior demanded , scrambling into the light sepia tone skinned woman with recently dyed auburn dread braids , startling and amusing the female game warden .

" What has happened to your face ? Are you in pain ? Were you harmed or injured ? "

" It's only sand from when I fell and that dumb haas tripped me . "

" A haas did ? "

" That really happened ! I saw it . " Leo proclaimed , sticking by his brother .

" I believe you . Animals share similarities with people whenever they celebrate warm , sunny and pleasant weather . "

" Wait , that was a PARTY rabbit ? ! Oh man , I really do hate him . '

" Then grump and run at the same time so that we won't be any later ! " Leo yelped , grabbed one of his brother's hands and attempted to get him to hurry .

" No way . I'll ride with Sethunya . ' Paul junior stated hopefully .

" Not this day . I'm sorry but my work keeps me busy and the sidecar is filled , besides that . '

Both of the children became astonished and horrified at the sight of the rifle , several smaller guns and two shiny machetes the woman carried with her as cargo .

They receded after the two burly men , also packing weapons , stormed through the tall grass and glanced around , ready to take on poachers .

" That was - that was scary . ' PJ gasped , halting at the school entrance . His brother could run fast but not race the way Paul junior did .

" Yeah . Maybe her job isn't fun games after all . ' Leo replied , shifting his bag from his back into his hands . " She could get hurt bad or - '

The first bell rang , making both boys flinch at the unexpected blast of sound .

" Here's where we split , I think . We'll meet after school but I can't before then since we have different classes and recess time too . "

" I'll be okay . I mean , I HOPE that I will . ' Leo looked more at his feet and the hallway floor tiles than at any child's face excluding for his male sibling's .

" If somebody bothers you , come tell me and we'll fight them and then go home . I hate this damn place ! "

" I don't hate being in school but ... well , I oughta go . '

" Hey , don't stay scared . Bye for now , okay ? "

" Yeah . Okay , bye ! "

Mom had written notes on a square bit of paper for him and because of this , he easily located his homeroom , one of several and each age group's homeroom had a color photo of a different animal taped to the side wall in the hallway , right next to the door .

Leo became mesmerized by the picture of the long necked , tall creature and droplets formed a line on the floor .

He wiped the blood off and hoped that the female teacher stepping into the hall , hadn't seen .

' It seems I've found the other new student . Was there much trouble locating your homeroom ? "

Well , she spoke nicely and looked friendly , having yellow hair like his brother did and that was a comfort .

" No . The Ree Tick You Late Ed giraffe showed me the way . '

The older woman squinted at the child , although her eyebrows arched slightly .

" Reticulated ? I'm impressed by your intelligence . There happen to be ADULTS that can't tell apart giraffe subspecies , so you're quite astounding . '

Leo beamed . This teacher lady was Mom's age or older but he would ask her after awhile if she'd like to be his wife , in case Sethunya couldn't .

" Mom takes people to look at animals and she helps them when they get hurt or feel sick so she knows EVERYTHING about them and teaches me and my brother and my sister but not my Dad ' cause his job is beating people up and showing other men how to fight . '

" That's - ' the pause stretched like taffy pulled . " Fascinating and you could tell your fellow classmates about you and your family once it's your turn for introductions . "

" Yes , thank you . ' Leo peeked at the notes and read his continuing manners . " I would like to do that . "

Homeroom was a mob scene and the students either scurrying ants or swarming bees , hectic in the nest with the Queen teacher in charge of them all .

He found and took one of the scarce empty desk seats and noticed that the small square wooden desks were able to fit and lock together to form medium sized tables to share and sit at with other children .

Leo was glad for his sitting area since it made him the lone boy at a table with three girls .

Females were not only a fascination and something terrific to look at but maybe they could answer a question that had stumped him for awhile , a question Mom wouldn't for whatever reason .

First , the getting to know you introductions .

' Is it a bother if I sit here ? "

" No ! "

" Not at all . "

" Go ahead and stay here with us . "

Yellow hair like his brother's , brown hair like his ( but straight and light brown ) and reddish brown hair that his Mom had except shorter and tied in tails on each side of the head , above the ears .

A trio of welcoming and lovely grins .

He was a hit with the ladies .

This WOULD be fun , being in school . His brother had been correct . Easy and fun to attend and participate in with no worries , no stress and no frowns .

" How do you keep your wieners from showing if your skirts fly up ? Does your underwear hide them somehow ? "

The female children scooted from him , three as one and all looking panicked , baffled and repulsed .

" Oh ... ew ! Why would you ask that ? ! "

" You really think that we - Ew , you're stupid ! "

" You're dumb and disgusting ! Go and sit somewhere else , not near us ! "

Blondie and Brunette and Auburn turned their faces to not see him after glaring . Leo slid his chair into the close corner and sat without the upset girls , a young man going from accepted to rejected in less time a sneeze or cough took .

He was a flop with the ladies .

He failed at remaining still at his lone desk with a bent leg that made the entire small square wobble annoyingly and he wiggled and moved his feet until the teacher frowned with an unspoken warning ready to spill from her vocal cords into her light ruby glossed mouth .

Another woman who had stopped being fond of him . He hadn't spoke to the boys yet or introduced himself to the other children either .

Maybe there was some hope for him . Maybe it would be okay after all .

His turn presented itself soon after the other new student , also a boy his age , had ended his chattery description of his name and family and things he liked or hated .

Leo breathed and stood and walked , gulping to keep the hiccups subdued .

He mulled over what Mother had told him to say and he spoke his name first for these small young people he wanted for friends , slightly rolling his R s and saying who he was in a thicker than usual accent in his voice .

They laughed . Not one after another but all together , the boys and girls , united to mock him and bring him down .

They injured his heart successfully and he pined to be at home and not with enemies but his family who loved him and never laughed at his name but cherished it , thought of it as special and great .

The craving increased from class to class , leaving homeroom to zigzag from math to reading and writing and crash landing for the recess and lunch on the playground combo .

No other child , male or female , wanted his friendship and cared to associate with him .

He could sense that the teachers as well had little trust and kindness for him .

Peace , quiet and privacy from the bullying , Leo foolishly believed .

Mother had packed the container as though she was filling a suitcase for a lengthy vacation , loaded so that he was astonished she'd been able to seal the lunch box closed .

He rummaged through the big meal of an apple , two half sandwiches on toasted brown bread , one made with bacon and banana and the other chicken mayonnaise with green pepper , some plain crisps and the sweet ending of Hertzog cookies .

Leo wasted no time in discarding the bread crusts and dropping them for the little birds , chirping , flapping their tiny wings and hopping near his feet .

' Wees bly en eet die goeie kos my ma maak . '

" Of course you talk to animals and have them for friends because nobody else likes you . ' One of the boys that had laughed at him in class spoke , strolling towards him and glaring .

" My family LOVES me ! My parents and brother and sister . "

" My family saw yours buying food in town and they're a freak show that also have animal friends , just like you . I bet you got thrown in the garbage and they took your home by accident . '

Now most of the little boys his age surrounded him in a lopsided circle going oval . Leo was the tallest in class , except for the adults , but he was outnumbered . His brother was in a different grade and not there at the recess break outside to be his got your back tag partner on the playground and everywhere else in life , leaving him unfortunately on his own .

Five orange size brown globs and one hen's egg size soared over the fencing and splattered on the shirt fronts and shoes of the hateful boys , the rest barely missing smashing into the hair of the girls .

More stinky comets flew through the air , past Leo while he sectioned his lunch as reward for the help from his friends slinging what wasn't mud .

Children screeched and wailed , running about frantically as more dung was tossed by the elephant herd , one bull and four females plus one young baby with a tiny snake of a wiggly trunk standing gathered right on the outside of the school yard fence barrier , grey giant gathering in the tall grass .

Leo took the advantage of panicking teachers distracted with rescuing and herding sobbing , filthy boys and girls and scaled the chain link easily , taught by his brother with no sweat.

" Hallo , long nose friends ! " he greeted before being swung upside down and grinning to land on the back of the eldest aged female , who'd scooped him up and plopped him their to sit on her wrinkled skin . " I'm thankful that everyone helped me . But I want to go home and if you take me there , not only can you have my cookies but I'll bring you more food too . '

He was tall and powerful as a monster movie giant creature , perhaps the lizard from Japan or the massive King gorilla , when he rode in the throne of an elephant's back and then , his outgoing self once more as soon as his house came into view .

" There it is ! ' Leo exclaimed , pointing and ' parking ' the elephant female ( but not quite sure how to brake correctly ) and with a eel like trunk lending him a helping nose , he plopped on the ground with no harm done . " Wait here and please do not eat Mommy's flower garden , thank you . '

The herd trumpeted and sounded off in many other ways and the baby head bumped against his body , tumbling him over laughing .

" You're strong and that's great ! Wait here - no , go over there in the field so your big poops won't be next to my house all stinky . '

The group stomped and traveled , huge ears waving and string tails swaying as they relocated at a distance .

Leo used his house key and ran for the kitchen first , grabbing an armload of goodies before going hunting for toys .

He chose his old kicking ball and hula hoop from the donation box because Mother had taught them to give to others who didn't have as much .

Outside in the yard , he loaded the wheelbarrow with the toys and all the carrots , lettuce , celery and sweet potatoes he could carry and jogged the bounty to his massive pachyderm buddies .

" This is plenty for now until Mommy fills the cookie jar again . " he said and started handing out snacks .

The female elephants broke the fruits and vegetables into small chunks and dropped some for the baby and then did something that Leo thought to be odd . They held pieces of treats with their trunks and slid the food into the male's open mouth .

Leo wondered if this was their Leader but knew from what Mommy had taught him that the women were in charge in most elephant groups , females supporting other females and the males in men only groups with one old man as the Leader .

" My Leeeeeee Yoooooo ! "

He turned around and smiled when hearing the happy small voice and ran to his family before the car's driver door slammed shut .

Mom jogged to him , cautious to not lose Kamaria in her arms , Dad running behind the ladies and Paul junior beside senior , also in full sprint .

" I told you so that I saw him ! '

" That's true but isn't keeping from being punished for what you did at school . ' Father told son while they ran . " And getting suspended for a week will add to the trouble you're in . "

" Some creep was a jerk to my brother , so I beat the shit out of HIS brother . ' PJ bragged with a smug grin .

" Bee the shidt . ' Kamaria mimicked , trying to escape her Moeder's hold to get closer to her brothers .

Cassie frowned and peered at her first born . " You've been suspended , fought other school children AND taught your baby sister to use trash language . "

" Yeah , I'm a star ! '

Paul senior choked to not laugh and his wife only smiled inside the flash in her eyes .

She finally let her toddler out of her hands and used them to grip her second boy into an embrace .

" When we heard that you'd been taken from school , we thought that - I was scared that - "

" Cassie , wait until he's a little older before telling about ... those sorts of awful things . "

Leo didn't understand what the adults were speaking of anymore than his siblings had a clue about the unspoken stranger dangers .

" The long nose friends DID take me home , Mommy ! I made them not stand next to the house in case they poop . '

His mother wiped her eyes , then blew her wet nose into the same tissue before guffawing and smiling .

Dad broke up laughing too , Leo was glad to hear it and his brother chortling and Kammy giggling and hugging his lower legs .

" I'm behind on my work and we need to relax after today's stress . ' Cassie commented , shifting her daughter back into her arms . " Two Pauls , I'll be pleased if you'll go for takeaway burgers for our night meal and the rest of our brood will stay at home with me while I'll see what's going on with this gang of pachyderms . "

" I'll be right on it . ' her husband agreed and led his namesake child back in the main vehicle's direction .

Cassie beamed and stared at the soccer ball kicking female elephants , snickered at the hoop rolling baby and squinted at the male standing alone , then frowned .

" That's strange . '

Leo felt better now his family was with him and not the mean kids at school and that she'd noticed what he had about the Mister Long Nose friend .

" My Jay Paul ! " his sister called to PJ .

" What is it , Kams ? "

" Bring food for Kammy . '

" Anything for you , Kammy Boo . " PJ said , climbing into the front passenger seat . " Including chips . "

They had takeaway salads , chips and bacon with cheese burgers to eat , along with water and rooibos tea to drink plus bubblegum milkshakes for the children .

Leo's at home casual clothing matching the table cloth . His tee was the same blue and white striped , his boots and shorts were the same black the painted wooden chairs he and his family sat on were and his socks were blue and boot laces white .

Blue and black and white . His happy colors , the ones he'd like all his life , he thought to himself .

" I am eating my food . ' Kamaria said each word at a slower pace than she typically spoke to be certain the focus spotlight was shining on her for the moment .

" Your speech has improved along with your other capabilities . Very soon I'll have less to help you with . ' her Mother replied and made eye contact with her spouse . " Don't you think it's glorious that your daughter's growing up ? "

Paul senior drank from his tea mug . " I think that it's the time to discuss our brawling , runaway son's punishment . '

Cassie's hope disingrated . She gave up that final time .

" Then tell him and if it's suitable , I'll agree . "

" When the suspension ends , you're going back to school and you'll stay there . '

" Aw , maaaaaaaan ! I'm NOT living there ! " Paul junior bellowed and scowled at his father , which ocurred less than the fury he'd sent flying at his Moeder many times before .

" Actually , what we say to do , you'll do . But , no , home and not inside a school house is where you'll live until you're old enough to be on your own . '

" Woo hoo ! "

" However - '

" Crap . "

" However , your mother and I have decided that you're staying in school until you graduate . '

" That isn't fair ! He gets to be at home and I go for TEN more years ? ! " PJ complained , pointing at his brother .

" Leo's only being home schooled until he's twelve and he'll be back with you in no time . So stop fussing . Your attitude , disobediance and absurd risk taking , along with your mouth , brought you into what's dropped in your lap right now . ' Cassie told her firstborn , overlooking his glare fixed on her now .

" So you want me to be around the kids who insult our family ? ! That's stupid ! "

" You'll be quiet . ' his father added . " And if you battle anyone again , you'll make things worse . This can be a beginning or to end it , you choose how life goes . '

Paul junior fought his tongue to be sarcastic , bitter and rude . He swigged bright pink milkshake instead and frowned into the cold sugary beverage .

" I coaxed that old man male into letting me tag him and fortunately , his female friends didn't try to trample me . ' his Mother broke through the silence born from mixed , unexpressed emotions . " he may have a decayed tooth or tumor in his mouth . I couldn't tell by the mere use of the small flashlight beam but my old school gang from Balule are going to fly in this week and track him , maybe take him to Kruger for his medical check , unless they locate the male group he seems to have been lost or seperated from . "

" My name ? ! That's what the kids laughed at , Mom . At my name . And at me . " Leo explained and slumped in his chair , only smiling when it was obvious that his baby sister was pushing her last slurp of milkshake in the paper cup to him as a present to cheer him out of gloom .

" Yeah , see ? ' PJ grunted . " I was right to fight with those losers . '

" No , you weren't . Not only did you do wrong but you attacked boys that had nothing to do with what took place . ' Cassie said , depositing the food wrappers , crumpled straw paper and used napkins into the trash bin , quietly relieved to have no dishes to wash this night . " But those who hurt my children did the wrong thing as well . Your name isn't anything to mock or insult . It's a special , important and good name . It's YOU . '

" Mom's got a point . You have a great name . ' Paul junior agreed .

" Good , my Lee Yo . ' Kamaria complimented .

" You really are spectacular and our boy that we love . ' Paul senior commented . " They insulted you and bullied you because they know they'll never be as good as you always will . '

" But it's WRONG . ' Leo pointed out . " Your last name and Mom's and Kammy's and my brother's is Lloyd but mine isn't . '

" Oh , sweetie . ' the short , round faced woman hugged him after washing her hands at the kitchen sink . " It is but we call you what we nicknamed you after the park . Your elephant friends may be moving there to live in a safe home because of your kind heart . '

Leo took the hug , a snuggling nice one that didn't hide Mommy's forehead creases . She was smiling , not frowning but SOMETHING he had said or did unnerved her .

" The girl elephants were caring . They fed the man elephant and let him join their family even though he belonged with other elephants . So that means they love him . '

Mom had extra wrinkles by the time he'd finished the sentence and so did Dad .

Paul junior also looked uncomfortable and Kammy was attentive over what remained of the milkshakes .

" Yes , that means they genuinely do . '

Leo couldn't sleep when his skin was unstoppable itchy . He tossed , turned and writhed on the bottom mattress of the shared bunkbed , squirming under the blue , black and white stripe blankets and wiggled from beneath to land on the floor and look out the open window .

He frowned , squinted , blinked and rubbed his sleepy eyes while his little sister baby snored in her room a few long leg steps from his own .

Dad was standing in front of the open door garden shed which had a dog dish of water , a bunch of blankets and pillows and what looked like a raw chunk of meat on the shed floor .

Mom stood with him , carrying a long chain with a lock attached .

" It's a beautiful therianthropy night , one that reminds of how we met . "

" You with your paw caught in a trap . "

" And you , the pretty human , fascinating and rescuing me . '

" You'll be safe here tonight . I love you . '

" Love you too , my human mate . "

Dad entered the shed and closed the double doors from the inside somehow before Mom wrapped the chain through the handles and closed the lock .

She glanced at the happy face , big eyed full moon glowing bright once the cloud cover had decreased and walked back indoors .

Leo itched to an extreme that made him jump out of the open window and rub against the home's brick exterior and then roll on the lawn , wanting the grass to scratch his irritated skin .

Instead of insect bites making him , the fur sprouting did .

His human child teeth grew and changed shape into pointed stubby fangs .

Leo cackled in the dark and he snapped at the tail waving on his backside , almost catching the grey brown short fur in his mouth .

A howl above his furry head rang out and the creature who'd made the canine call thump landed on his hyena back .

" Fun night , isn't it ? " the golden wolf pup yipped and the little hyena yapped a greeting and reply , understanding his brother's language with no trouble or translation .

" It is ! " Leo spun and snapped once more . His tail would probably forever be The One That Got Away . " And you're like me when we're in the darkness . "

Paul junior chased his brother and then switched places to be the 'prey ' .

" We're the same in the sunshine and different animals at night . "


	3. Chapter 3

" Vader said we have to make our brekkie today since Mom's busy packing for us to go to Jo - Burg but he'll be here in awhile to help us with our cereals . "

" I'm not waiting . I'm hungry now . "

Kamaria scooted her hard plastic rainbow striped step stool closer to the counters and struggled to reach the high above her head double cabinets where the cereal and porridge and muesli , bowls and spoons slept at night .

" Move back , Kams ! I'll get them faster than you can . "

Paul junior jumped on the counter , carefully kicked the door open and dumped the armload of cereal boxes into his brother's waiting and outstretched long monkey - like arms .

" Frosties ! " Leo said merrily , holding his sugary favorite of the bunch .

" Strawberry Pops and chocolate Wheatie Bricks ! " their sister added and scurried to the table to set down the bowls and spoons one of her big brothers had dropped to her .

" Weetabix . " PJ corrected , feeling superior and since his parents weren't in sight , sneaky mischievous enough to lightly swing from the wooden doors before landing on kitchen tile , both feet .

He hadn't broke one so far however his Mother owned the only kitchen cabinets , perhaps , with leaning crooked doors that shut unevenly .

" Where's the milk ? "

" There's not much left . " Leo took the container from the fridge and showed the one third filled plastic jug to his siblings with Kamaria looking the most anxious of the trio .

" Mom usually gets the powdered kind to mix with so it lasts longer . I'll run and ask Dad where it is . " Paul junior took charge and dashed easily from kitchen into hallway , skidding on foot brakes right outside his parents bedroom door .

Hesitation to call for his parents once he heard their conversation .

" Your collection is towering , Cass . '

" I want to take enough with us , to help . A man raising a newborn without its mother needs plenty and I'm glad to assist and give . "

PJ was statue , silent and still , hardly breathing or blinking . He was nosy to want to hear his parents conversation but couldn't stop himself from listening in without invite or permission .

" People in J - Burg will lend a hand , I'm sure . "

" There's no real guarantee they'll help someone new that moved there from France . "

" He's lived there over a year . And Lily was born in Jo - Burg , a half French woman . "

" Yes , but - "

" And what will you tell the kids if they ask questions ? "

" I'll explain as truthfully as possible without telling them every detail . "

" Excluding about the mother dying from blood loss after childbirth . '

" Yes . That's something I'd rather not the little ears know of . "

Paul junior the human statue had grown ice crystals , frozen in place and scared out of his wits .

Mothers died ? ! He could lose - his Mom might one day ...

He ran back towards the kitchen , pale , trembling and gagging while his feet flew .

" Let's wait for our meal and make some for Dad and Moeder first . ' he suggested to his siblings who stared at him as though his brain had leaked from his nostrils .

" Really ? Why ? "

" Because they're great and we love them , stupid Kammy . "

" I'm not stupid ! Be quiet , rude boy ! "

" You're dumb AND a loudmouth pest . "

" We're not allowed to use the stove or anything else that heats up . " Leo pointed out , stopping the argument , both physically and with words . " Or knives or ... "

" It's cool . We'll whip something up . "

" I don't think we can use those either . "

" Jay Paul , we don't HAVE any whips ! "

" Silly girl and strange boy . " Paul junior commented , caught sight of his brother's frown of discomfort and corrected what he had said . " Two strange boys . A tag team for life . "

Leo grinned in agreement .

" And me ! " their sister chirped .

" Never you we'd forget . You can wash our clothes and most of all , our dirty , smelly underwear . '

" Yuck ! Nooooo ! " Kamaria shouted and threw a spoon at her Jay Paul .

" Anyway - ' the more active son ducked and dodged the plastic utensil . " We can and will make breakfast for Mom AND Dad without having to heat anything . There's plenty of stuff already in packages . We'll use what's open already . "

" Jars and boxes . " Leo said and robbed the fridge of a jar of fig jam and a lower cabinet of buttermilk rusks .

Paul junior grabbed the wholewheat rusks , beef spread , cheese spread and fish paste , many of his favorites .

" No clotted cream . " Leo stated . " This can be the cream . '

He sat the two cans of creme soda next to the food .

Kamaria offered what little she could reach from the fridge , jarred bean salad , red cabbage also in a jar and twin cans of Grapetiser .

" Wow , there are caramel Tinkies in here ! " PJ exclaimed in amazement once he'd found the hidden junk food ' stash ' their Mother had placed inside the cupboards .

" Strawberry ? ' Leo hoped .

" Chocolate ? " Kamaria asked .

" Only caramel . And ... uhm ... no meat . " their brother fibbed and ate the last crumb pieces of peri peri dried shredded beef from the bag before his siblings saw and protested .

He burped . It was good to be greedy , fun to be selfish but he would share the Tinkie treasure .

The youthful trio noshed on the snack cakes , fixed one plate apiece to take to their parents and grinned at one another with sticky brown filling on their mouths .

" Happy brekkie ! " Leo called out , once he'd stepped through the bedroom where Moeder and Vader and a huge cluster of luggage sat .

" Happy brekkie ! " Paul junior and Kamaria parroted , offering the custom made meals .

" My thoughtful babies ! Our caring , hard working little men and little lady ! The three of you make us proud each day and night . ' Cassie said jovially and took a loaded plate from her daughter .

" Dankie . I'd say more but the words of your Mother said it all and then some . " Paul senior stated and gave his breakfast of sorts a curious glance . " Run along and finish whatever you have left to do and gather your bags . We're going on a two hour plus flight and aren't getting a break mid way . "

" This is sweet , considerate ... " Cassie said after her children had ran back to their rooms and shared bathroom , double brushing their teeth or urinating again or adding items into their suitcases , depending on the child .

She poked at the food and her lower lip twitched slightly .

" Cabbage , fish paste and cheese spread . Sodas to drink . " Paul senior said . " You do realize what this means ? "

" I have a guess but I am battling hard to tame giggling and I wish to hear your opinion , dear husband . "

" From the diy mess upon these plates , our children are apparently preparing for college dorm life , wonderful woman and spouse of mine . "

He hadn't sat alone during the flight , not with his plush toy elephant friend Trunk beside him with his repacked carry on bag secured in the overhead compartment next to his seat and placed behind his father and brother and across from his mother and sister .

Spending time among the clouds didn't bother him or make his stomach queasy , not as long he avoided looking out the window .

Leo briefly watched his Mother hold small toys and crayons and paper to scribble on to keep Kamaria from bawling in flight and slinging noise pollution the rest of the passengers way .

More often than not , he could hear his Dad's disgruntled objection to Paul junior trying to climb through the round little window and possibly literally dive into some wing walking .

Now on solid and perhaps safer ground , the family trooped along with their baggage because Moeder had altered last minute plans and made everyone take carry on bags for the trip to minimize the chances of their luggage getting lost or stolen at the airport .

They gaped and stopped in their tracks at the end of the dirt driveway path , the two story farmhouse and the acres of land in squares around it .

" Oh neat ! It's pretty . " Kamaria commented and admired the view .

PJ sent his brother an understanding look of being utterly unimpressed and Leo gave a similar glance , wrapped in the gift paper of boredom and lacking interest .

" This is nice . Plenty of quality crop land . " Paul senior said .

Cassie agreed , walking along with her gang of babies at her sides .

" His wife may have farmed . Maybe he did too or still does . "

" I'd bet that you're correct . I may ask him later , if he wants to talk about it . "

" I'm the fastest ! Watch . " PJ called and took off like a cheetah chasing a nyala .

" Whooooo ! Wait for me ! " Leo jogged with his bag smacking against his upper half .

" Yay ! Slow down ! " Kamaria said and struggled to run while carrying a tiny yet bulky bag .

" Stop that ! '

" Cassie , they're okay . Tiring themselves out , no harm with that . "

" I don't want them tracking dirty shoes into someone's house . "

" They know to use the doormat to remove any mud . "

" Ah yes , but will they remember ... or forget on purpose ? "

" Intentionally causing trouble ? " Paul senior wore his ' being innocent ' face , the same his namesake boy used to excessive amounts . " That's not how OUR brood thinks . "

" Ha ! And you've never howled at the moon either , you'll attempt to convince me . " Cassie smirked playfully and plodded through the mud .

Paul junior sprinted up the steps of the wraparound front porch , climbed on the railing and gazed in the window , giving him a staring view straight into the main family room .

" There's termite hills of gifts in there . It looks like all of our Christmases put together ! "

" I want to see ! ' Kamaria squeaked and stood on her shoes toe tips , hoping to glimpse the mass of presents .

" Don't try climbing , Kams . " Leo warned . " If you fall on your backside , you'll get splinters and then your butt might match a porcupine's . "

" It will NOT ! "

" It could . Quit being noisy . "

" Kammy , he's right about yelling . And you're too small to make it safely up here anyway , so stop whining . "

" I'm not whining ! "

" Whiner ! Little brat ! "

Leo placed his hands around Trunk's huge fluffy ears so that he wouldn't hear the arguing .

Cassie scolded with each step she took and her husband frowned , trotting right behind her .

" Calm down , children . Show your manners ! Wipe your feet and either knock or ring the doorbell , if there is one visible . "

" And act tame if we're invited inside . " Paul senior said .

The gang of three swatted , tussled and pulled each other's hair for the privilege of sounding the doorbell first .

Their father separated the baggage as their mother separated them from the brawl .

" I hope none of you awoke the baby . "

" Mom , you TOLD us to ! You said we should knock or - " Paul junior began .

" I realize it's partly my fault for not thinking that over . "

" We meant no harm , Cass . Each of us shall apologize and - " Paul senior's words were cut off , interrupted like his son's but instead of caused by the main woman in charge , it was the front door opening that silenced the group .

" Neighbors ? " Thierry inquired , then tried again . " Récemment déménagé ici ? Nuwe ? I am Thierry , which you perhaps have read my name on the mailbox by now . "

" No , we're from closer to the Atlantic ocean actually . " Cassie corrected kindly and introduced by gesturing . " I am Cassie , my husband the famous Paul of wrestling , Kamaria our baby and only dogter , Leo our lion and Paul junior the cause of several of my headaches . "

" And our house is bigger than this one . " PJ added , looking at the twisted greenery and branches overgrowing one outer wall at the house's front , the muddy yard and the falling apart porch and politely didn't comment truthfully about how ugly the home was .

" Paul junior , hush with your talk ! " his mother fussed .

" As it should be , little man . Five in your family compared to the only two living here . Of course your group would have more room , needing it . " the Frenchman answered and grinned .

The middle child of the ' weirdo ' Were family instantly loathed Thierry , his jolly insulting manner of speaking , being called little by this strange big man , everything about him .

His Dad was a miljoen times greater than this big fat French accented jerk , he thought hatefully . Dad was meters taller and considered to be an attractive man . He was a real hero , a super hero , no doubt and unlike Terri , he didn't have a pencil eraser shaped empty head .

" Superheld . " he spoke , exhaling the word of respect and his thumb sucking brother raised eyebrows at him in wonder .

" We hope that your child wasn't disturbed by our ruckus , nor you with our intrusion . " Paul senior said and extended the packed necessary items . " My wife gathered some things that your newborn can use , we do wish . Blankets and old clothing our children have outgrown . "

" Baie dankie en ek waardeer for that concern and consideration . Please do enter and get to see my boy . The community has paid their visits already and given their support to not only me , but my little pride who is awake from his nap earlier . '

Both parents instinctively latched on to their first born child's arms first , then daughter and last , adopted boy in order of rambunctious spirit .

Kamaria and her Moeder and Vader looked with delight at the baskets both woven and beaded , the tiny wooden carvings of lions and long tailed monkeys , the dark colored furniture in wood and cloth , the floral patterned curtains , wallpaper and pillows and the small Eiffel Tower sculptures which combined made for clashing opposites attract interior decor .

The two females of the bunch had more admiration expressed while PJ swallowed strong yawns , Leo sucked his first place delicious wrinkled thumb and the youth in the gang's Vader found the tv program playing on the dusty screened , bent antenna black and white appealing compared to the fancy clutter inside the room to pretty it up .

" Follow with me . " Thierry beckoned , beaming . The five walked along with him and ended up standing at the open narrow doorway of a small and powder scented nursery with the occupied crib directly centered and the arrows of changing table , shelved cabinet with stacks of diapers , bedding and tiny outfits including mini shoes and a tall hinged lid wooden box holding dozens of plush toys pointing at it .

" Clean hands ! " Cassie stated , removing from her clutch purse a small bright yellow square that she tore open and shook out the water and soap free sanitary hand wipes . " And masks . ' Next she passed the little diy created surgical masks to her sons and daughter .

Paul junior had attempted to draw a shark on his , a flying shark in space and wound up with a sketched lopsided fish with a bowl on its head .

Kamaria had crayoned wobbly , colored outside the lines grinning suns , stars , moons and flowers on her small pale green mask .

Leo's was the least artistic , an unrecognizable pattern of equally odd swirls and shapes but he liked it and didn't see the work he'd done as anything but pretty .

Three small heads followed by three larger looked into the crib at the light pink and brown skinned , frowning and squinting , foot kicking raisin .

" Hallo . I am almost ses . Hoe oud is jy ? "

" Kams , he's a baby . He can't understand what you're asking him . And you're only five . Stop telling lies . "

" I'll be six one day , Jay Paul ! Quit being bossy and calling me a liar ! "

Cassie muttered and breathed slowly . The more things changed ...

" And he can't speak with you yet either , not in a way you'd both recognize . " Leo pointed out .

" I don't care what he can or cannot do . I like him no matter what . " his sister replied , stubborn as always and getting mean happiness from making her brothers look envious from the attention she gave the raisin instead of them .

" What's his name ? " PJ asked , not that he cared but with his Mom nearby , he had to be polite and show interest ... or else .

" Jerome . ' Thierry said . " But his second name , the nickname if you will , is Zizou . An excellent French name for a male . "

" Huh . " Leo commented , as bored as his brother was and trying not to show it , what with Mother watching and listening .

" Z is for zeal , your zest for life .

I is for instill , the lesson of life .

Z is for zest , your zeal for life .

O is for outlook , pleasing to all .

U is for unbreakable , your spirit is strong . " The Frenchman recited and smiled proudly and heart expanding from love of being a parent .

" Huh . " Leo repeated . Moeder was looking his way , so he didn't yawn like he wanted to .

" Oh , that's a good name ! A super name ! " Kamaria cheered .

" It also means that that baby looks like an ugly gorilla butt . " PJ whispered to his brother who inhaled to sink the snickering so it wouldn't pop into the open where his mother could hear .

" This is the time for fathers to have their celebration . " Paul senior commented and revealed the duo of cigars from his slacks pocket he'd snuck - brought with him .

" Outside . " his spouse said without needing to look . She unloaded the haul of necessities for a parent and child , refolding blankets and rearranging other items .

" Cass , you know that I'm not the type to smoke around children ! My own or another man's ! "

" We'll stand on the porch . I do not want to be the reason behind a squabble . " Thierry said and took his cigar .

" It is no trouble to you from me rearranging ? " Cassie asked , carrying toys and towels , washcloths and bibs .

" I do like having a female take over for this work since I'm terrible at decorating and knowing what looks best where . '

" I'll try to have it complete by the time you men return . '

Her husband waved on the way out and his new male friend looked with approval at Mother and children helping make his own perfect boy's living space neat , nice looking and comfortable .

Paul junior glowered instantly once he had seen a blue and white rectangle familiar to his darkening eyes .

" That's my blankie ! " he blurted , raising his voice .

" Inside quiet . ' Cassie replied her warning and kept pacing back and forth , from shelves to tiny closet to small dresser and Leo followed , carrying bibs and hand washing cloths while Kamaria assisted with as many toys and mini socks she could lug in her arms .

" But ... you can't give away MY blankie ! " Paul junior sputtered .

" You're not being quiet , are you ? "

" I don't care ! That belongs to me and you can't give it to him ! "

" This you haven't used since you were four . He needs it and you do not . "

" NO ! It's MINE ! "

Using eight dirt stained and scratched fingers and two pudgy thumbs with chipped nails , he started the tug with emphasis on war , a flared tempers shouting match over the fate of a white cartoonish cloud print blue fleece baby's blanket .

" You tear this , young man and you'll see me get angrier than anyone's ever experienced ! "

" Experience yourself and let go of my blanket ! "

" Mommy , stop ! Jay Paul , you're being mean . Quit it ! " Kamaria wailed .

Leo yanked his hair and earlobes watching the battle and as soon as his sister and the baby Zizou person began bawling , he left for the yard to messenger the news report to Dad and Mister Terry about the chaos inside the nursery he wanted to end but had no clue how to exactly .

A sneeze of time passed and thankfully , the blessing of Dad was there with his superhero interference standing between his wife and namesake son and the arguement sloth speed morphed into Cassie rescuing the hand me down fleece and PJ staring fire and ice daggers while he silently pouted in a chair .

" Our excitement today , is it not , my boy ? " Thierry asked his little Zizou , cradling and rocking the baby into peaceful calm .

" I am sorry we have unfortunately disrupted your life this moment with our quirks and attitudes . " Cassie apologized , frowning intentionally at her moody first boy who matched her scowl flawlessly .

" Harmless and look ! Already ended without any pain . This is something I should learn now before my son grows old enough to loathe me . " the Frenchman chortled .

He had picked Trunk from the rug where he'd been accidently spilled when Leo had panicked and placed the toy with the rest .

Leo faltered . He hadn't brought his best long nose friend for anyone else to have , to steal from his embrace nor could he object unless he wanted a timeout like his grumpy brother was in .

He wanted to cry from losing his friend .

He sniffled and hoped nobody heard , his head down and face drooped , staring blank at his shoes .

Feather light and equally soft tissue brushed his nose tip and he almost smiled , glad his Mom cared now that he was alone .

Kamaria was hugging him , right above knee high and handing him what to use to clean his nose and tried to wipe his sadness out the window .

Leo beamed his response , blessed and grateful .

This one was a friend he'd never give away .

" We should leave at this time . Our welcome has been past overstayed and you have to busy today . " Paul senior gave apology and his spouse nodded at his side .

" Nonsense to head out not long after arrival . At the least , be my company for this late part of the day and share a meal with me . I have overflowing amounts from family being generous this week and the one before . Please eat some from the stock of Woolworth's take away meals as there are enough . " Thierry pleaded , getting his son settled back in the crib with his new gifts stacked on the floor nearby .

" Woolies ? ! " PJ's eyes widened and he slightly managed to look happy .

" Woolies ! Yeah ! " Leo removed his focus from the baby now that his own stomach was making lion sounds at him .

" Yeah , yeah ! I'm hungry ! " Kamaria said , straight to the point .

Two old card tables were blanketed with platters and shallow dishes filled with variety . The three children and three adults helped themselves to cinnamon sugar mini pancakes , carrot , cucumber and white cheese cut into sticks , boerewors rolls , mini chicken rotis , lamb and beef mince curry rolls , pumpkin fritters and vegetarian lentil cottage pie .

Leo had noticed framed photos of a woman with hair the yellow color his brother's was except this hip length mane was white in most of the pictures .

She had malachite green eyes and was easy to look at , like she should be in magazines modeling clothes , however he didn't see her as more beautiful than short and auburn locked Mommy .

This gorgeous angel woman , he figured out by reading the names etched into the silver metal and wood frames on the multiple full color or black and white pictures , had the name of Lilou and that made sense to him now about Jerome's nickname .

He didn't ask where Zizou's pretty Moeder was since Mom had talked to him and PJ and Kammy as they trudged through the airport before they boarded the plane .

Zizou's Mommy was sleeping , Mother had said , in a nice safe place where she would be happy and smile all the time .

Leo perfectly understood about the sleeping . He'd seen his parents worn out tired from dealing with him and Paul junior and Kams ( mostly PJ ) and decided next time if they visited and if Lilou finally awoke from her nap , he would tell her Hallo .

But not now , not yet , not today because the yummy food had tossed a hunger net over his mouth and reeled him to meal time shore .

" This is lovely and thoughtful . " Cassie commented . " We owe you for saving our money otherwise spent at a hotel or at the airport for our snacks . "

" No payment required . I'm barely matching against the presents you brought . '

" I think every person that has should give to those who are without . "

Leo glanced quickly from his plate to tumble what Mom had said around inside his mind while Kammy thought about babies and caring for them and her Jay Paul mulled over gloomy unwanted thoughts and what he planned to do on the way home .

In a brain bending daze , he held his mother's hand , assisted her with the luggage , sat quietly without fidgeting and buckled in without complaint after boarding their second plane .

Cassie eyed Paul junior curiously and wondering .

" Are you not feeling right ? Any illness ? " she touched his forehead with a flat palm and felt only skin , sweat and tangled hair .

" I'm in good health . Geen probleem minder bekommernis . " he smiled to show how great things were going in his life , proof barely believed by his watchful , whispering parents and siblings .

" Then what is the cause of you acting opposite yourself suddenly ? "

" I ... I like making Dad and you happy . "

" Before I wish you good nights and my boys sleep , I shall give back for what was done at Mr . Middoux's home . " Cassie said , fixing and shifting the blankets on her sons bunk bed , punching the pillows to fluff them before walking to the door and reaching behind it .  
" These are rewards for caring , proving you have unselfish hearts to let those others in need take and keep the things important in your lives . '

Paul junior remained angry enough to spit fire , although glimpsing the two big shopping bags had him sitting up in bed instead of seething and glaring .

" This is yours , my uncontrollable star . Untamed little man in my heart . ' Cassie said and dropped the new bedding printed with a real photograph of a night time beach scene , dark purple blue sky striped and speckled with bronze and gold , white foam tipped blue waves creeping over wet light brown sand and not only stars glistening by the hundreds above but a huge half moon as well , at her first son's feet .

" And it has a matching pillowcase ! " PJ shrieked , embracing his throw blanket and pillowcase with an amount of force that would have ruptured it , had the bedding been a balloon .

" Ah good , you do like it ? "

" Yeeeeeeaahhh ! It's BETTER than my old blanket ! "

" And this animal I hope you can get along with . "

Leo stared speechless at the funny looking , strange shaped new long nose friend his Mom placed in his arms . He - or maybe a girl ? Leo was embarrassed to check for the correct watering hose installed - looked a lot like Trunk except Trunk didn't have odd rope things growing from his back or a shiny zipper , nor was Trunk neon blue .

" It's a backpack , my dear . Now don't think that means I want you to leave me but I won't stop you from traveling either ... years and years from now . Decades . " Cassie smiled and was attacked with hugs from front and above slip sliding to her back once PJ landed on his Mother and clung overjoyed and thankful , swinging on the back of her neck as a monkey might .

Leo grinned and repeated ' Thank You ! " until his throat hurt , same as his brother was doing and enjoyed the unnamed Trunk almost twin sitting with him .

Not his Trunk but a brand new friend welcomed and accepted into the ' freak family ' with long , wide opened arms .

" We're going to the castle ! ' Kamaria sang as she jumped around and walked fast behind her mother with her smiling brother holding her little hand while their frowning brother slouched and stomped ahead of them all on the way to the enormous mall .

" Slow down , Kammy ! " Leo requested of his excited baby sister . " I'm being dragged by you and the bottom of my shoes are wearing out from it . '

The young girl paused only briefly but once the group entered through a massive set of front doors , she squealed delighted and sprinted straight ahead , leaving her tallest brother far behind and falling flat .

Paul junior stopped his complaints once he heard the landing and their mother immediately ran to check , carrying her daughter cautiously .

" Are you okay , sweetie ? Did you hit your head ? Here , stay still and let me check for bruises - "

" Mom , I'm okay . ' Leo groaned lightly and blinked before making it to his feet . His Moeder and brother and sister were standing in a half circle around him with concern visible in their expressions and shop sign lettering glowing behind them .

" Roll up your pants legs and let me check your knees for damage . '

" Our Ma - Ma , I'm ... ex - ex oh tee ... " Leo squinted to read the words , sounding out the letters .

" Exo what ? ! " his brother asked and his sister also stared at him like he'd lost his mind .

Their Moeder peered back at what her long legged , curly haired male child was attempting to read , to say and beamed at him with extra kindness .

" That's Exotic . The Exotic Perfumes and Fragrances shop . "

" Oh . ' he finally said , his brain beehive buzzing . He was exotic ? It felt inside his mind that for a second - less time than a sneeze lasted - he'd forgotten who he was and had thought he could be someone else , a total stranger .

But Leo didn't tell his Mom these things or she'd get scared and worry he had a concussion ( which he wasn't sure exactly what that was ) or worse .

So he grinned at Paul junior and Kammy and Mom and each staring shopper walking past to guarantee nobody would fret or be scared for him .

This was a good day , a wonderful day for happiness and having fun and he didn't want to ruin it .

He didn't want to make anyone unhappy ever .

" Why do I have to play golf anyway ? ! " Paul junior questioned sourly yet ready to have the attention on himself , just the way he liked it , being the main event .

" Because it's healthy for your body and mind to participate in a sport outside . Your brother plays cricket . ' Cassie commented while herding her children through the food court and nearing the youth's clothing stores .

" Kams doesn't play anything ! " her arguing son informed her , glancing at his brother and sister . They both had thumbs in their mouths and seemed content but confused .

" She's too young and little for now but once she grows , then she can pick what she'd like . "

" I didn't get to choose ! Does it have to be golf ? ! "

" This time , yes . Because I'm afraid what your mischievous and rebellious mind might target for a choice . '

Paul junior grinned his innocent smile at his Moeder , who knew that her birthed boy's halo was held up by two tiny pointed horns .

" You mean like fighting ? "

" Precisely that , engele duiwel met hare van goud . Now if you'd prefer , you could play a musical instrument in place of exercise . "

" Yuck ! Ugh ! Aargh ! Lead me to the ugly ass clothing . "

Cassie sighed . It was going to be a long and unique day with her ten year old , five year old and one that was actually twelve but had been told he was eleven and believed it since he didn't know any better .

" And I'll purchase soap to scrub your foul speaking mouth too , while we're here . "

" Do I have to ? ! "

" Yes , please step out and let me see you . "

" If anybody laughs at me , I'll run away ! "

Paul junior muttered , griped and growled behind the dressing room's door before he kicked it to swing open and outward towards three members of his family , putting his slumping body on display .

" You look exactly like a professional ! You'll be a star ! " his mother said , approving and excited . His sister wore masks of being stupefied and disgruntled and his brother was choosing between laughing out of control , having mortified sympathy for his bru or keeping his embarrassed distance .

" These clothes are UGLY ! And they make me look so dumb ! The people in Scotland can have them and wear them if THEY want to look stupid but leave me out of it . "

" Maybe you'll change your mind one day , when you become an adult and have world travels . You might go to Scotland and like the place and make friends there . "

" That'll never ever happen . " Paul junior told his Moeder .

" Have you looked in a mirror yet ? You're so handsome , splendid , dressed nicely ... " Cassie beamed wider than before , exhilarated and proud , a mother hen impressed by her grouchiest little egg .

White shoes with spikes on the bottoms and matching polo shirt beneath an ocean blue and cream color argyle sweater vest plus grass green and bright yellow gingham pants accessorized with a flat cap in the same checkered print and bold colors was what his reflection wore and unfortunately , he was too .

' This is Hell . I've gone to Hell . "

" You'll adapt . Now go change back into your everyday clothes while we finish up here . "

The middle child snatched the tee and shorts , socks and sneakers that his mother tossed into his eager clutches and zipped to the row of dressing rooms .

" Yay ! I'm free of the torture ! " Paul junior cried , already stripping to the waistline before the door shut after him .

Cassie closed her eyes and shook her head , knowingly refraining from laughing and Leo attempted to shield Kamaria's eyes from the brief nudity .

" Would you be less dramatic if we take a break to eat ? ' their mother asked once her most active boy had rejoined the family at the register counter . " Your choice for lunch . "

Paul junior brightened in no time despite his loathing of the fancy and pointless garb bought for his use .

" King Pie ! ' he shouted , staying in step with his Mother's hurried walk .

" Ocean Basket for sushi ! " Leo called out his request and with one eye on his sister scampering beside him .

" Sushi ? I suppose we could try something new . ' Cassie commented and adjusted her purse while also carrying the shopping bag .

" Waffle Mania ! I want ice cream . " Kamaria suggested , standing between her brothers and swatting at her lookalike of the duo .

" No , because I said King Pie FIRST and that's what we're going to eat ! " Paul junior bickered then charged his female sibling and their Moeder along with Leo played their referee parts before blood was drawn by the squabbling , smacking and hair pulling siblings .

" I'LL order some of each and we will SHARE . ' Cassie gave her warning . " And anymore sparring from either of you and I see a young man and a little girl who won't have any new toys or dessert for the rest of this year . "

" Sorry , our Ma - Ma . " Paul junior apologized , his reflex .

" I'm sorry too . ' Kamaria said and hugged her mother's lower legs .

" We'll try a small platter of sushi while we wait for the meat pie to cool down , then we'll have our ice cream and walk more of the mall , unless anybody is tired by now . If so , please tell me and we'll go home . "

" No , let's stay here awhile longer . "

" I like it here . "

" So do I ! "

The female parent and her dairy dessert munching brood trekked through the mall , both upper and lower level , cups of ice cream in hand .

Leo took another dribbling , dripping spoonful of his partly melted strawberry and glanced now and then at his mother and siblings slurping down their chocolate and vanilla swirl .

He looked at their ice cream and back at his .

Theirs was brown and white and his own , pale pink .

His snack did not resemble theirs and his features looked unlike their own .

He froze where he stood , shivering , not from ice cream chills .

Cassie was there , standing in front of him and gently shaking him by the shoulders .

Leo heard her voice but couldn't see her face clearly , only a blur .

" My , are you ill ? What is wrong ? "

Another voice , little yet deeper somehow .

" Mom , relax ! Please calm down because he may only have got brain freeze , I bet . "

A very tiny voice and another blurry face , below his chin .

" Leo , you're okay ? You're not hurting ? ! "

Another thin crack on the mirror's surface and he saw his face once more and his Mom and brother and sister .

He had scared them and himself for the third time , fourth , hundredth ? His ability to think and his memory tended to betray him for the hell of it .

Leo kept on with the act of nodding , showing he was happy and saying nothing was wrong and his family loved him enough to tell lies and pretend they weren't terrified for him each time his brain turned inside out and tried to fall out of his ears and crawl away .

The smiles and caring were glue that mended his mirror inside but couldn't stop it from shattering .

" Where do we begin ? "

" When will this end ? "

Cassie's brows and corners of her mouth lowered once her oldest child's moaning and bickering started .

She ' tsked ' under her breath and as a caddy for the day , drag - carried his bag of hybrids and putters along the green while her spouse and other children sat at a distance , dressed in warm weather attire and holding binoculars and canteens sloshing with cold water .

" I compromised allowing you to dress in shorts and a t - shirt in place of those handsome clothes I paid good money for , dear son so if you'd do the same for me to show manners and admit you might love me a little , I'll be pleased forever . "

Paul junior gave up and in because she HAD truly been nice and understanding and not forced him to dress in even that stupid golf cap he despised so .

" Okay , Mom . You're right . "

He swung each club , trying out the power of one type after the next .

" Oh sweetie , swing harder than that ! Put force into it as though you're being threatened with assault and have to defend yourself . '

" Uhm , you said I SHOULDN'T get in fights and hit people . "

" This is pretend . Swing harder and switch hands too , for practice . "

He swapped from right to left and left to right , back and forth , back and forth and then nodded at his equipment toting Moeder hauling his bag of clubs around .

" This is actually not that bad . "

" Ah , see ? I knew you'd like this after all . "

" Well ... I'm not planning to commit but it's not the worst either . Okay , hand me my ball - one of them - and I'll try this for real . "

Cassie hunted inside the tall bag , searched her small shoulder bag and glanced at the ground .

" This is - hmmm , I'm sure ... I thought that ... "

" Mom ? " Paul junior groaned and sulking reared its ugly head . " Where's my ball ? "

" Give me some time - "

" Did you ... oh , you LOST my ball ? ! My day is wasted and ruined coming to this stupid damn place to play this stupid damn game and you LOST MY BALL ? ! "

He swung furiously and yelling while his eyes were shut , unknowing who had pinned him to the ground before he opened his lids fully to see his father holding him down and glaring .

" I'm the last person that would try to tame you from your crazy ways but that doesn't mean I'll look the other way and allow you to be a brat . Your mother LOVES you and the ideas and plans she has for you as you age might not be what you like but that doesn't mean she's wrong . You know that we aren't struggling every month to pay the bills but we aren't wealthy either so she's working hard to show you the ways to have the best type of life when you're an adult . She wants her children to be successful and happy and live the good life and that's why she's exposing you now to all the options you can have to become a star years from now and not have to barely scrape by to survive . '

Paul junior squirmed beneath the senior's weight with his Dad grasping him in an arm lock hold .

" Okay , I know ! And I'm sorry . "

" I'm not truly believing you may be . You came close to hitting your mother and thanks to your idioot outburst , she's in tears . '

The young boy looked up in a flash , gazing across at his brother and sister embracing their Mom from each side and talking with her while she stood with her head down in defeat , wiping her face with tissues .

Paul junior's face blazed , even after Paul senior ceased manhandling his child and moved aside .

" She's crying ? I made her CRY ? ! "

He was too big to be picked up and held but let her go ahead anyway , for his way of apologizing and genuinely meaning it .

" Ek is jammer , Ma . Ek regtig is , geen leuen . My promise to you is that when I'm a grownup , I'll play golf and I swear that I will like it , with no complaints . "

" This was my own fault , pressuring you to participate in things that bore you . I'll no longer drive you up the wall with my demands . "

" But Moeder , that wasn't you - " Leo commented .

" Yeah , he CLIMBS up the walls all by himself , Mommy ! " Kamaria interrupted , adding in her two Rands .

" I'll agree with her this time . " Paul junior quipped and led his parents and siblings into a bout of relaxed and glorious laughter .

Cassie leaned against her husband with his arms around her lovingly .

" We'll give golf a rest for now . Is there another sport or activity you'd wish to try ? Anything in particular you have in mind ? "

" Well , there is one thing ... "

Leo rattled the doorknob and danced about , knees knocking together before he made a dash for his parent's room .

He tapped softly for politeness on the outer door frame and peeked inside to see his mother running the vacuum and his father lacing his boots for training work .

" Mom ? I'm ... a little sore and I'll have to use the toilet in here , if I may . "

His Vader stood from the bedside and Moeder paused with the cleaning .

" Did something happen in your bathroom ? The plumbing is working right ? "

" Dad , nothing's broken but - ' Leo ground his teeth and danced more . " PJ's locked in there and I REALLY need to - "

" Oh bliksem , I'm not in a mood to deal with his antics this day . ' Cassie frowned . " Hon , go and do what you need to in our bathroom and wait here with your father while I have to shout at your stubborn brother ... yet again . "

Leo hurried before she'd stopped speaking to prevent piss puddle damage on the carpet .

" Wait for me and I'll get on his scene too . ' Paul senior stated . " These weekly outbursts can wear a man down . "

" And that man's wife . " Cassie added , walking quickly to the second bathroom their young children shared , also for the very rare house guest and sleepover .

" Mommy ! Dad ! Jay Paul has the door locked inside and I need to - " Kamaria whined and whimpered , shifting both of her feet .

" Yes , we know he's making an ass of himself . ' her female parent said bitterly and sent the little girl the way her unrelated brother had gone . " Use ours for now but make sure your less difficult to deal with sibling has finished in there before you stampede in , please . '

" Cass , go with her , would you ? I'll shout at our pain and find out what he's up to today . ' Paul senior said and banged a fist against the tall and narrow door . " Son , what's your problem ? You'll rest from causing trouble and step out here and explain your actions ! "

Leo reentered the hallway , shortly after his Mother and little sister strolled past him in a rush .

" I can't ! I WON'T and I CAN'T ! "

" He told me the same thing . ' Leo informed his Dad about the smaller and usually more frustrating Paul .

" I thought that you wanted to try martial arts , not stay cooped up inside the house . "

" I do want to go to the karate classes but I can't leave this room ! Something awful has happened to me . "

" If you're ill or injured , your Mother and I will care for you . But you have to let us actually see what it wrong , otherwise we can only guess at it . "

" He's wounded ? Is he vomiting ? What's wrong ? ! I'll fetch the first aid kit . " Cassie turned and walked in a loop , a figure eight to retrieve the emergency medical items .

" Here , Kams . Let's move so we won't be blocking Mom and Dad's way . " Leo said to his sister and offered his hand and smile which cheered Kamaria from worry enough so she piggy back jumped onto his back .

He did what he was able to not groan . She was little but weighing heavier at six now than five and younger .

The rest of the family watched , bug eyed when the door grew a thin crack and small long light brown fingers wiggled around it .

Paul senior and his human female mate and spouse took this to their advantage and rushed into the bathroom right before their firstborn slammed it hard to close the second time that early part of the day .

" Oh ! This came out of the blue . "

' Out of the blond , it seems . "

Kamaria and her brunette brother gave each other amused looks once they heard their parents ' laughter .

" Is Jay Paul okay ? "

" I guess he is . Mom and Dad wouldn't find it hilarious if he was in peril . " Leo answered and lowered his sister to the floor . " You're a big girl , almost a grown person . You shouldn't hold on to me all the time . "

He thought for a second - or imagined , he assumed - that Kams glowered at him but before he could ask her if she was angry at him for whatever reason , there stood their parents and one slouching with arms folded brother between them .

With his hair no longer sunshine and banana peel yellow but now to their surprise , dark brown as -

" Your hair is the color of mine ! " Leo gasped .

" What happened to it , Jay Paul ? Why is it dirt color ? " Kamaria asked anxiously .

Paul junior sulked and kept his mouth shut .

" This means my little boy is growing to be a man ! " Cassie replied enthusiastically .

" I'd say not to embarrass him , Cass but I see that look on his face and realized it's too late . " Paul senior quipped .

PJ hardly wriggled , a kingklip trapped on a hook or in the net of his Mom's squashing embrace . He had no idea ( and didn't care ) about how precisely people fished for that one . Fishing bored the kak out of him . Why would anyone waste their precious time sitting still all day when they could be in the ocean and moving around ?

He'd gladly swim with the sharks and not wait in the sand , on the sidelines .

" We're going to be late if we don't leave real soon . ' he spoke at last , cluing in his parents and making escape from his Moeder's embrace .

The academy was a smallish white block building that had been a bakery before and Leo could've sworn the cookie scent lingered , including now while he sat inside with his parents and sister watching through the long wall section of glass that separated the two biggest main rooms .

He liked the fighting room's decor compared to the plain and dull waiting room .

The room for ninjas in training had fun things hanging on the walls like the two trailing banners , one with pandas and bamboo stalks and the other with gold trimmed bright fiery red dragons , the largest wall had stuffed full trophy cases up against it and in the center , several students , two trainers and rows of either punching or kicking bags on thick chains .

What Leo mainly watched was a who - his brother who he admired more now and decided to , one day , become a karate fighting person just like him .

" This seems more of a martial arts mixture than completely karate . " Cassie noted .

" Who knows though ? He may learn discipline from this . " Paul senior pointed out .

" I'd gamble that happens when warthogs fly . Or use parachutes afterwards . " his wife replied dryly and he chuckled .

Kamaria stared , goggle eyed , in unusual silence and tried not to suck her thumb as often now that she thought of herself as a big girl , almost adult at six and no longer a little baby .

The four sat and watched their fighter fifth , preparing for not only physical battle but the incoming emotional war nobody in the family expected until it heart punched them .

Kicking at a hanging bag was his cup of Roobois until it cooled and then to keep his interest and heart rate going , he used both feet alternating to stop a small feather he'd brought with him from drifting to the floor .

" You washed your hair with dung ? "

He glowered past the line of punching bags at the hateful young boy who'd made the snide , cruel comment and happened to be one of the that had bullied his brother enough to chase him from regular schooling to home .

" I like my hair . Keep yourself in your own business . "

" It's brown like crap when it used to be golden but that makes sense it changed color . Because you're a freak with your weirdo family . "

PJ snarled ferociously and stomped his feather to crush it .

" I'd rather be with my family than in yours ! "

" Yeah but my family is NORMAL . " the other boy bragged .

" Who gives a damn ? That means they are boring . "

" Your Vader goes with the men . "

" No , he trains them . You don't know anything at all , moron . "

" He goes with men and your Moeder is a hoer and your sister is a midget and you with your brother can be mindless nutcases together ! "

PJ asked his feet if they were pissed too and they agreed , along with his quick mind and love for his family and his sarcastic smart mouth .

He faked aiming for his gym bag on a chain and gave the brat enemy a successful wallop right smack in his ugly face .

Breaking the nasty , lying kak's nose and making the snotty creep start bawling .

Paul junior moved like a flash , hand wiping the blood from his red toes and then hoping nobody saw him , licked those crimson fingertips .

The fallen beneath his triumph wailed on .

One winner and one loss in the war that living each day truly was .

" Luckily what happened to that boy was accidental . Otherwise , your father and I would be paying for the hospital bill and we'd forever owe money to the parents as well ! "

" Cass , you'll wear your vocal cords and lungs out from yelling . ' Paul senior said from behind the steering wheel with his flustered , annoyed and worried wife sitting beside him , the expression on her face and spark in his eyes revealed the upset and displeasure targeted towards her seat beat buckled , sheepish and nervous son . " It WAS an accident . "

" Was it ? ! " the mother focused on her first born as her other son looked at the scenery zooming by out the window and her daughter managed somehow to be napping through the vocal noise .

Paul junior straightened his back and squirmed under the seat belt .

" I kicked him on purpose . He deserved it . "

" DESERVED - deserved pointless violence ? ! Serious injuries caused from your immaturity , your childish outbursts ? ! "

" He insulted my entire family and called us all mean names and said bad things about you , Dad , Leo and Kams that are lies . So I shut him up . "

" Stop the car . "

Paul senior started and blinked in disbelief at his spouse's ice cold command .

" There's really no reas - "

" Pull over . Right now . "

" Cassie ... "

The fearless , thrill seeker child attempted to shrink , hide or maybe turn into a cloud and float far away before his Mom yanked him from the car and spanked him .

" I'm going to burst into tears from laughing until my stomach hurts because of our smart boy's antics , doing his family proud by defending us . "

" You're not angry ? I'm not in trouble ? ! "

" We're mad , well I am more than your Dad is as you can see . But , no , you won't receive punishment - this time - since you stood up for yourself . "

" Any other fighting after this , however and I WILL be very upset with you . "

" Ek waardeer jou liefde , my seun . " the children's female parent said , laughed and sighed and her husband chortled and smiled , continuing to drive on .

" I won't ! I really , truly won't ! " Paul junior promised his parents and then settled back for the remainder of the travels back .

Going Home .


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING / TRIGGER WARNING - chapter 4 content includes violence and death threats against women and children . Included song lyrics aren't my own and belong to Waylon Jennings .

" Leok , you want to color too ? " Kamaria scribbled away , her book opened at face down eye level on the floor .

" DO you want . ' their mother corrected , lounging in her favored chair and skimming through the latest news articles in that day's paper . " Or ask , ' would you like to ? ' . "

" I'd rather listen to my records . I like my music . ' Brother told sister as he also sat on the living room floor while his female sibling scribbled with chunks of broken crayons , Moeder read , Dad was somewhere , probably at work and Paul junior was finishing up his share of the outside chores .

" I'm not sure some of the songs are appropriate for younger people . ' Cassie began cautiously while Willie belted out his finest . She glanced at her jovial boy , grinning with his full concentration . " You shouldn't be listening to anyone talking about hookers and your sister definitely shouldn't . "

" Mom , the lyrics are okay ! Besides , Dad explained what that word means . " Leo replied , rolling onto his stomach on the carpet .

" I'm certain he knows several . " the mother grumbled with menace , shaking her head and scowling .

" It's a wrestler person . '

" A ... wrestler person ? ! "

Kamaria's focus shifted from artwork to conversation .

" A hooker does wrestling holds . Dad said so . '

Cassie maintained a flawless poker face expression that blocked giggling at her adopted child's charming , silly smile and unique , imaginative point of view .

" I - hmmmm , I'll let that safe definition slide past , without complaining . "

Kamaria advanced towards her country western admiring brother and settled , sitting on his rear end as though his backside was a pillow also .

" Little girls and young ladies shouldn't be sitting on young men . ' their mother warned , her eyes on the printed words .

The seven year old glowered without hesitation .

" Leok is comfy and I like it ! "

Her big brother sighed from amusement .

" Moeder is correct with her point . My butt , sometimes , has wind that it requires to break . "

Kamaria shot Cassie an angry frown before looking at Leo with combined shock and disgust , pretended to hold her small nose and inched from him , back to the safety of coloring books .

" Our Ma - Ma , I got the work done ! " her body birthed son raced into the house , dirty hands and face and beaming .

" If you scrub off the mud you've brought indoors , I'll not only give you added allowance but ignore your horrid grammar as well . "

" Danke , Mom ! Can I - '

" MAY I ? "

" Can I , may I . ' Paul junior quipped , headed for the children's shared bathroom . " Go to the movie rental store and get a video game ? "

" Yes but be careful . "

" Okay , oh - KAY . "

" And invite your brother , if he'd like to go . "

Leo gave his albums a tragic glance before nodding .

" Lekker ! "

" And your sister . "

" Yaurgh . '

" I want to go ! "

" Since I'm going , you are my invite along . ' Leo stated . His sister jumped around with hyper excitement and her Jay Paul groaned and crossed his eyes .

" Games and cartoons only . ' Cassie warned . " Stay away from the movies that are not meant for very young children . '

" Moeder , I'm twelve , not a baby ! "

" Be careful and stay safe anyway , if you shall . '

" Like we have a choice . ' Paul junior said sarcastically . " We can't get anything without an adult with us , so Dad's going too . "

" Uhmm hmmm . I can't say right now if that's good or not . "

Kamaria held on to her artwork scribbling , wondering precisely what about Vader that Mother found to be awful .

Their Ma - Ma ruffled her blood related boy's hair , longer now that had darkened in hue because he hardly allowed it to be cut .

" Yuck ! Mom , stop ! "

Paul junior helmeted his palms on top of his past the earlobes strands to protect them .

" Alright , my big little man . Do not bite off my head . '

" I've always been crazy and the trouble that it's put me through , I've been busted for things that I did, and I didn't do , "

The oldest child sang what his brain had memorized as he coaxed the album back into the clear sleeve .

" I can't say I'm proud of all of the things that I've done , But I can say I've never intentionally hurt anyone . "

He redressed in footwear , tugging on socks first , then yanking at his sneakers and loosely knotting the laces .

" I've always been different with one foot over the line , Winding up somewhere one step ahead or behind , "

Leok waited in line for his embrace while his siblings received theirs .

" It ain't been so easy but I guess I shouldn't complain , I've always been crazy but it's kept me from going insane . "

What he saw in his Moeder's eyes scared him enough to quit singing .

She looked terrified of him , like he was an untrustworthy , bad person .

Or someone even worse .

" What are you getting ? Where is it ? ! "

The children traipsed through the store , arms linked to form a chain of kids and followed their father .

" Kammy ! Yell less and use your eyes to find things more . ' Paul junior griped .

" I do not see any games of the videos . " Leo noted doubtfully , hunting the aisles .

" It BETTER be in here ! It's a double double you eff game and I'm gonna rent it ' cause that's where I'll work one day . "

Kamaria snorted a laugh out of her nose .

" No , you won't ! For a big wrestling company ? ! No , you WON'T ! "

" I will to ! Besides , a tiny ... snot wad like you shouldn't know anything about the famous promotions . "

" Mother let me read some of Dad's magazines , so I know more than you . "

" Yeah , about being a snot wad . "

" You're snottier and mean too ! "

" You're entirely snot AND a loud mouth ! " Paul junior shouted back at his sister .

" I think I found the games of videos . " Leo bounded out from a display of movie posters on clearance and watched Kamaria , in case the tears began and his brother , to halt a brawl from taking place .

" At least , SOMEBODY helped me . ' Paul junior glared at his female sibling .

Kamaria hmphed angrily and scowled at one brother , then beaming at the second .

" That's it ! There it is ! " The ' middle child ' of the bunch yelped .

The siblings gazed at the cover .

' Is that man sunburned ? " Kamaria wondered . " What is he doing ? "

" He does not like his shirt . ' Leo observed , grinding his teeth and chewing on a cotton tee sleeve as he did when he grew anxious . " The shirt made him mad , I think . "

" That's Hogan and he's being tough and cool . " their brother clued them in . " Dad knows about every wrestler of all time in the whole world , so he'll tell you about Hulk . We can ask him . "

" Where did Vader go ? "

" Yeah , where IS Dad ? ! "

" Urrrrrrrrrrrgh , somewhere in the store , dummy ! Let's look for him . We'll find him . "

Paul junior noted his brother's panic , how he was whimpering and growling quietly , digging trimmed fingernails into wrist skin and pinching both of his earlobes , but didn't bring attention to it so their sister wouldn't know .

He kept his lips sealed and walked quickly to the front counter , bru and short pest on right and left sides before braking not far behind -

" Dad ? " Kamaria inquired and Leo , equally baffled as his siblings , ' shhed ' at her fast .

" What do you recommend ? " Paul senior pointed to the New Releases sign hanging high above on the wall behind the woman at the front counter . " You're the attraction and I'm the one coming . "

The blonde laughed , obviously uncomfortable but intrigued , leaned forward against the counter top edge and the children watched the bottom of her black tank top life from inside the blue jeans she wore , revealing her glitter powdered navel and tanned stomach .

" My manager will fire me if he hears your dirty talk . '

" Then we can go in ... a back room . Or somewhere else . ' Paul senior suggested , handling the female employee's down her back golden hair .

" Maybe another time but you have my number ... '

" And you have mine , so - '

" Whose little birds out of the nest are those ? "

Paul senior whirled to stare at his brood , his first look of surprise shifted into a glare .

" My son and the two I'm babysitting for the day . '

Leo whimpered more and dug into his elbows .

Kamaria witnessed that troubled action and hugged him automatically .

Paul junior frowned with intensity , wondering if his blood was hot water , steaming and boiling .

" Your TWO sons and DAUGHTER . ' he corrected his father , stuck in a nerve wrecking stare down that startled both parent and offspring .

" Y - yes , well - ' Paul senior glanced , hesitant , at the woman who by this time was helping other customers .

He sighed and his namesake boy softened a fragment .

" I got my game and Leok's upset , so we'd better go home . ' Paul junior commented .

" Yes . " his Vader didn't look at anybody in the rental store besides the firstborn and the blonde woman . " Before things get worse . '

" Take these and set them on the table . " Cassie deposited the stack of napkins into her daughter's hands .

" Put one apiece for us . ' she said , next handing her birthed boy the cereal bowls .

" And these - wait ... " a decision hatched from concern and a recent diminishing trust had Cassie trading forks for spoons that her taken in son could pass around .

Forks . She wondered what she'd been thinking . Knives were out of the question too .

" Nothing for Dad ? Or did he eat already ? " Paul junior asked warily , wasting no amount of time to dig into his brekkie plate .

" He left last night and isn't home yet . '

The children winced at their mother's comment , stress on her face and pain in her voice .

" Maybe he's with the video woman . " Kamaria , rather naïve and innocent minded , swam a spoon through cereal milk .

" Yeah , he could be giving tryouts to female wrestlers ! " Leo , whose mental light bulb dimmed and flickered on occasion , agreed and picked less at his scabs and more at the breakfast meats .

" He's giving them a workout , that's truth . " their mother said coldly , black coffee bean bitterness in her emotions along with the white mug painted with purple and yellow flowers and green leaves .

Paul junior cocked his head first , followed by Leo , who looked towards the sounds and Kamaria finally caught up once the driver and passenger's side doors slammed on the car parked in their drive .

" Stay in here . ' Cassie warned , then squinted at both of the male strangers . " Better still , get in hiding . Right NOW ! Hide and do NOT go outside until after they leave . "

" But - "

" I'll call to you . Now do what I say , hurry ! "

The trio of youth ducked under the table but immediately after their mother had closed the door and stepped out of view , they crawled to the big window and peeked out .

" I want to go and say Hallo . ' Kamaria fussed . " Why can't we ? "

" Because Moeder said not to and we don't know these people either , I think . ' Paul junior stated and checked that his brother was agreeing with him , for once , and had his side instead of the talkative baby sister .

" That one has a chin that looks the same as an aardvark's nose ! " Leo commented and pointed to the driver , a man with their skin tone , an oblong face and huge chin . " And that one has chins and not a neck . '

" He has fat folds from a hippo's butt . " Kamaria giggled wildly at the glimpse of the darker skinned , pudgy man .

" Both of you HUSH ! I don't ... this doesn't feel okay . ' the middle child snarled and stared , his tummy arguing with him .

The two strange males confronting their mother were glowering and talking in shouts .

And both held small metal things in their hands .

" HIDE . ' the second oldest yelped , partly growling and sensing the hair on the back of his neck rising . " Make sure that you can't been seen and don't make noise ! I'm going to stand next to Moeder . '

" We'll go too . ' Leo started to his feet .

" NO ! The big chinned , ugly guy has a gun , it looks like and the chubby , other mean man is carrying a knife . I'm fast and I'll get to Mother before - stay in here and only go outside if you're running really fast , okay ? "

" They're going to hurt Moeder ? ! " Kamaria wailed and tears formed . Her brothers patted her and let her snot - cry on their clothes .

" No , because ... we're gonna stop them . ' Paul junior promised .

" Can I help ? "

" All three of us ? Yes , since we're a team . " Leo added , holding his little sister's tiny hands and standing by while their fearless brother slid a window open and quickly traveled up to the roof .

The boy scrambled onto the rooftop and made use of his handmade , homemade rope course to swing across into one of two conjoined trees .

He had paused on the shingles for a sneeze of time to scowl at the ugly on the inside and outside man shaking a small handgun at his female parent in the way that people scolded trouble making dogs .

Paul junior grimaced sourly . His family members were canines but not dogs and neither was he !

The trouble maker , however ...

He smirked merrily and swooped from the treetops , landing on both feet directly blocking Moeder from the villian in this odd moment of violence starting to unfurl , skull and crossbones on a black flag .

" Justin , you get away from here ! " his mother hissed , surprising him until he saw the warning flashing in her hazel - brown eyes .

" Yeah , move out of my way , you dumb little brat ! " Big Chin griped , pushing the gun against the child's forehead , right above his eyebrows .

Cassie hissed louder , horrified inhalation crossed with a cry of torment and her son darted under the arms of the bully , through his long , stick like legs and back up out of range , into the natal mahogany trees .

" Let him be ! Don't hurt him ! "

Cassie fumed and pounced , swinging her fists and was bowled over by an arm collision across her face .

" Shut your mouth , old bitch . "

" Stom lasdier , julle sluit ! " the boyish voice demanded , walled in with leaves and branches and the man below was granted a bloody lip from the football punted into his face .

Big Chin altered the soccer ball into play toy Swiss cheese as he unloaded multiple rounds of gunfire into the round object .

The sore woman prayed softly . Neighbors , friends , someone could hear the noises and hopefully either be a hero or at least , call the authorities .

" You think that you're hilarious , kid ? "

" Ja , dit was snaaks . Ek het gelag . "

" When I get a hold of you , I'll use your HEAD as a football ! "

" Ohhh , that wasn't MY ball ! It is Larry's favorite chewing toy . "

" Larry ? ! "

From greenery sprang spots , the big feline in a grouchy mood now that his play toy had been bullet ridden .

The leopard growled and tackled the nap disturbing intruder , swatting the gun from reaching range .

The big chinned male screamed and failed when the back of his neck was bitten and tugged at , his exposed arms and legs clawed .

Cassie snapped up the weapon and , empty chambers or not , kept her tightened , enraged grip upon it .

" I'm granting him permission to EAT you . How dare you ... how DARE you threaten to shoot a child , you weak , disgusting - "

The man screamed again and tried begging .

" Please ... PLEASE , stop this cat from killing me ! All of this - it was my partner's idea , not mine . "

" You were going to shoot a child , a little boy ! You're the lowest form of life , lafhartige asblik kak and you plead forgiveness from me ? "

" PLEASE , I - "

The invader along with Cassie and her birthed son jumped at the ear blasting noise of shrieks .

Paul junior looked to his mother and took his place beside her .

" Do you hear vervet monkeys in the house ? ! "

" I do and from the vocals , they're as fed up as I am . "

" Hurry , Kammy ! Go out the window and we'll meet our brother on the roof . "

" I'll fall ! "

" You cannot fall down . Our PJ brother left a ladder . We'll stay safe and kick the ladder over so the mean men won't climb up and grab us . ' Leo tried talking his stubborn sister into doing something intelligent while at the same time racking his brain to figure out how to gently push her through the open window .

Hands on contact wouldn't do since Moeder would sternly object to him touching his baby sister's - or any other young lady's - back end .

" You're right , kid . I'm not going to grab you but I'll sure thing STAB you . '

The hippo butt man laughed hatefully and Kamaria screeched once he'd lunged at the boy .

" You leave Leok alone ! " the little girl warned and barely hit the adult with her defunct trike , the front plastic tire grazing the backs of his legs .

" Shut up , small and worthless ! " the intruder knocked Kamaria aside and turned around again to face an almost adult that had suddenly snapped .

Leo had broken from his sister being assaulted and the cruel words that sent him back to his worst day .

The sunglasses and tropical floral print shirt wearing zebra cookie jar had also broken , as soon as it was crashed onto the angry adult's big head .

Kamaria looked amazed at the blood puddle and Leo grinned toothily and rocked on his feet in his squatting position on the counter top .

" Kammy , help me ! Pick up and the cookies - "

" A lot of them have yucky blood on them . "

" Urm ... yes , leave those but carry the dry ones to the window and toss them outside . "

Kamaria obliged in a curious hurry and her brother slipped from the counter to stand guard while the invader wobbled to his feet .

Leo took the knife before the mean man could swipe it and threw into the trash basket , sealing the lid to block flies , ants and weapon toting intruders from getting into the can .

He didn't want anybody to be stabbed , although for a tiny dust speck of a horrid idea , he'd imagined himself plunging the blade deep into the mean man's urine tube .

Thoughts of biting and clawing and hurting a person that had upset him he had to shake off and look after his siblings and parents , sister first since she was closest to him in distance and emotions .

" You BRAT ! You irritating kid , I'm going to cut you into meat strips . '

" You're a cookie thief . " Leo stood with his sister behind him .

" Meanie ! " Kamaria shouted , proud and brave now she was with her defender .

" Screw your stupid cookies , brats . " The bloated male drenched in shattered cookie crumbs paused in dismay , not believing what he was seeing .

A gang of vervet monkeys were staring him down with hatred on their cute , furry faces .

" He's robbing you of your snacks . " Leo told the primate group .

" Get him ! " Kamaria cheered and the siblings managed an escape while their attacker , cloaked with frenzied , blood drawing monkeys , ran screaming from the home .

" I've chose to let you go free , you AND your scum partner IF neither of you show your faces at my home anymore . ' Cassie nodded at her son .

" Hey , Larry ? Food poisoning sucks BAD , right ? So instead of digesting this jerk and puking all night , how about letting him go . " Paul junior suggested .

The big cat appeared to sigh its disgruntled opinion and with plenty of hesitation , finally moved off of the wounded man , licking bloody joy onto the young boy's brown , beaming face .

" Ugh , you spit on me , Larry ! "

" What on Earth is going on ? ! What in the world ? ! "

Cassie gaped at the river of primates pouring from the kitchen window of her house .

Her small Paul whooped his laughter seeing that every monkey held a cookie , in its paws or with a long rope tail twined around the treat .

Behind the fur and dessert snack parade , her other two babies running into her arms .

" These FREAKS . You people are - " the heavier man shook his head and almost carried his sidekick in his arms , back to their vehicle and leaving red trails after them .

" Drive and get us FAR from here ! To an emergency room , thanks to the freaks . They can talk to and control animals , damn weirdos . " Big Chin whined and moaned , sinking into the front seats .

The trembling foursome staggered back inside , to the family room and collapsed from stress in three separate locations , Leo next to his old record player , the women upon the sofa with packing tape sticky to conceal various holes made from teeth of humans and animals , and the younger Paul on his discount store beanbag chair , ink hued and shiny as tight black leather clothing .

" I'll bring Uncle Tornado here ... or get the other neighbors ... or call the police . " he choked first , then coughed the words .

" Don't do any of those . Our family's troubles are our own and I will not pass it on to other people . " Cassie shivered , her daughter burying her little , damp face into the mother's blouse front .

" Why - I've been trying to figure out why you called me Justin when you talked to me in front of that ugly , mean man that Larry wanted to eat . "

" I knew that calling you by your father's name would make them angrier . I refuse to risk your life because you are your father's son and sadly , your Vader keeps making idiot mistakes , nearly killing us thanks to his selfish stupidity . "

Leo listened in . He hoped that if he ever became a Vader , he'd never hurt his family and place them in danger or screw up in terrible ways that might make him look like an awful person to his children later on in life .

" Jay Paul is a Justin too ? " Kamaria asked , her eyes practically popping .

" He can be if he wants to . He's our Justin and our Angel . "

" I may use it once in awhile . It might get me to bigger places but who really knows ? " the near tweenager considered , not minding if he could obtain a motorcycle from the name swap .

" If you do , then you'll find out . ' Cassie stood , fighting the shakes and with her babies in a trail behind her , they went to the kitchen for cold tap water and children's aspirin .

" Cassie , I really don't know those men ! "

" You know their wives and that's what set off those goons today , coming here and - damn you , one time you'll return home and find us hospitalized ... or worse ! Do you like the idea of that ? ! "

" What happened ... I'm sorry but it was ONE time ! I can't predict who has their screw loose and who is a stable person . "

" Then you'll keep risking your family's lives to continue playing with married women ? Or will you get bored by the sneaking around thrill and move on to single girls ? "

" I don't drink , I don't gamble and - "

" A gun was pointed at our TWELVE year old son's head ! I am NOT , no ... keep walking your cheating path , please do such an ignorant and selfish thing and I'll take not just myself away from you but our children with me . I will not have our sons and daughter murdered because you can't control what's in your underwear ! "

" Hey now , that's - you shouldn't ... please don't do that . I want our kids here with us at home . And I want you here too , my wife , with me . "

" One more time and everything ends , I swear . '

" It's over . Nothing bad will happen again . I'm done for good , that is my promise . "

" I don't believe you . I can't because you've said it many times in these last years and I'll hope , not for you and not for me but our children , that your negative life choices won't harm them . "

' Do you forgive me ? Would you ever ? "

" I'll warn you . "

" Again ? ! "

" This is something different , an unfortunate sick sensation in my heart . One day or night , you'll anger one of those husbands enough they'll come after you . They'll find you and take your life and we'll have the never ending heartbreak , thanks to your stupidity . '

" Sweetie , I hate upsetting you . "

" Rest your lies this time and get to bed . Sleep anywhere , with or without me , I don't care . I'm worn out and I'm going to sleep . Don't speak to me and don't try to touch me , not after what I've been through . "

" I LOVE you and our kids . Please don't divorce me . I'll do better . We can spend our lives together beyond when we're old and grey haired . "

The mother grunted and when small time had passed by , both parents were snoring , their father's a heavier wheeze .

Six bulging eyes , dark brown , lighter brown and pine green had worry tears splashing from them .

Kamaria ducked down inside her pink tye dye sleeping bag , Paul junior pulled the top edge of his blue plaid blanket over his face and Leo attempted to shield his listening ears from the argument by way of pillow drooping over his head like a strange bonnet .

" What is a diff - oars ? "

" A really bad thing that makes mothers and dads unhappy at each other . "

" And something that won't let us be with our father anymore . "

" I don't like it . I don't want it ! "

" I hate it too . It's awful . "

" Maybe if we try hard enough , we can stop it and keep them in the same house , with us . "

" But if it happens - "

" Oh man , don't jinx anybody ! "

" I wasn't meaning to ! "

" Yeah , I know but - "

" What if they do get a diff - oars ? What about us ? ! " their sister whined into the center of the spat .

" Moeder and Vader can split up if they want to . I guess that we can't stop them but I want them to stay together forever . '

" Whatever they do won't change us . We'll always be family . " Paul junior the Justin ignored the ladder and took a flying back flipping leap from the top bunk , sprawling - Oof ! - next to his siblings .

" And friends . " Leo stated , sitting closer to his brave brother .

" Friends , yay ! " Kamaria cheered her support and jumped in the pile of her gross , dumb , annoying boys she adored .


	5. Chapter 5

Four trainer and sock clad feet sped into the shared bedroom and four hands , lightly brown and heavier scarred , callused and bandaged reached to click and turn the contraption recently added to the door's inside to create privacy .

" I hate to lock Kammy out . "

" There isn't another choice . She's nosy and besides that , Mom and Dad told us to . "

Leo waved the thin booklet titled Mans, Tieners en Puberteit .

" I'm glad that they talked with us but I'd like it more if Mom had given us a pamphlet about women to read . " he commented , feeling his skin for closed pores , other acne or beard hairs growing horridly inward .

" You're right about that ! " PJ agreed , touching his own face . " I already know how I look . I want to see females without clothes on ! "

" Me too . " his brother fidgeted , parked on his single bed now that they'd outgrown the bunk and their room was crowded with two separate beds in place of a tall , stacked sleeping area . " Do you ... uhm , have - errr , EXTRA laundry ? ? "

" More that's getting - " Paul junior joined in the squirming . " Stained at night ? Yeah . "

" What do they look like ? The ones you dream of ? "

" I'm always up in the sky , with the clouds and being carried and flown around by angel ladies with enormous wings and either long blond hair or brown hair . I end up falling into the ocean water and then the mermaid girls swim with me . They look the same as the women in the air but with fish tails instead of feathery silver - white wings . "

" And then you ... " Leo felt ashamed , yet intrigued when he gestured .

" Yes , but Mom never mentions the mess when she takes our sheets . "

" Oh good ! I don't get asked either . "

" Hey , what about your dreams ? " PJ asked . " You have to say since I told you about mine . "

" The girls at school are with me . "

" Ones in your class ? ! "

" Yes and - slightly older too . "

" Older ! Twenty ? ! "

" In their twenties , I guess . " Leo shrugged , his skin burning .

His brother whistled , impressed .

" Lots of them ? Or only a few ? "

" A dozen or more . "

" Woah ... damn ! Really ? ! " Paul junior gasped , his mouth shaping into an embarrassing , aroused grin .

" Brown hair and black hair , yellow hair and copper color . All the eye colors and pretty faces with masks on . "

" Masks ? "

" To go with their costumes . We're at a party and they - every one of them touches me . " Leo described , stammering . " They fight with each other to get to touch me . "

PJ whistled longer and grinned , bounding from his mattress .

" Now I'm energetic ! "

" Mom says you always are . Restless and hungry each second of each night . "

Their stomachs growled animal sounds at them and noises like the washer made .

Both young men chortled .

" We'd better give in to our bellies . "

" Yeah , the night has arrived early . "

He didn't enjoy having to not just wash his face more often , but SCRUB it and to be careful when shaving the shadow of a beard his pencil thin mustache sporting brother envied .

Having a aching face that he had to press ice upon against the razor nicked sores and swollen acne bumps sprouting ingrown curled hairs were misery for him and fascination for his facial hair by female classmates who began talking to him more was a life positive .

They were all pretty , to him , whether they had pale peach colored skin or tans or darker brown , whether their eyes were brown , green , blue or hazel and every hair color he felt squishy about too.

His brother had been chosen , eventually , and he had as well which created progression in romantic friendship .

Kamaria paced the small square of a wooden floor , the toes on her shoes kicking the pink heart shaped bedside rug impatiently .

She glared at her turtle shaped clock and then , her company waiting , multiple dolls and plush toy stuffed animals already seated at the plastic table .

The Peartiser had been poured , divided equally , into the little lavender and white striped cups and she had gone out her way to rob from the fridge to feed her young men .

And now they were late ! Specially , personally invited and probably weren't going to attend , darn annoying boys !

The nine teetering on ten year old girl grumped as she sat and picked at the plate of ham and cheese sandwiches Mom had made for the wrestling men who worked with Dad .

Kamaria had seen fit to take the food without asking or getting permission because her brothers were wrestlers in longer hours and more intense training because their father HAD mentioned they needed to ' sell ' better and she wanted her brothers with her so they could tell her what they were selling and how much money they were getting from whatever was sold .

Except now that they had hairy faces , they never played games with her anymore or took part in tea parties .

She groaned angrily and stepped to the window to look out at the yard .

The fed up female gasped first , then growled .

There sat her two dumb , pain in the butt brothers on a unrolled blanket .

With two girls their ages , it looked like , talking and laughing .

Kamaria narrowed her eyes at both unwanted pests with their tanned legs and knobby knees showing , taking note that they both wore white blouses but the one beaming beside Jay Paul had on a blue denim skirt and the other sported a light green corduroy skirt .

Pests ! Nasty , makeup wearing mosquitoes stealing her brothers away from her and taking all the attention too !

Green Skirt appeared to giggle , said something that Kammy couldn't hear with the window closed and leaned against Leok , who instantly grinned .

Kamaria bared her tiny teeth and raced through the front door faster than she had her bedroom .

Intentionally she stepped on one of Green Skirt's hands and sat in her lankier , taller brother's lap , causing his classmate to frown and Leo to redden , Paul junior to scowl and his girlfriend to look on , baffled .

Kamaria put her arms around her brother's neck , sighed and beamed when leaning against his shirt front .

" Leok , you missed your tea ! I fixed your drink and a delicious meal for us and you forgot to arrive . "

He attempted to remove her in a gentle way and wound up detaching his little sister and placing her aside .

" Kammy , you're a big girl and becoming a grown woman , too old to act like a toddler . "

She glared at first before her expression softened and her eyes brightened from being called an adult lady . If the pests and her equally annoying Jay Paul weren't there too , she would've dared to swoon .

" It's dumb and boring out here . " Kamaria said and squeezed to sit in the open space in the middle of her less reckless male sibling and his school friend . She purposely sneered at the older girl while beaming admiring sunshine glow upon her Leok . " Go back inside with me , Leo , and we can have our tea party . "

" YOU'RE the stupid , dull one , Kams . " PJ commented cruelly , his last straw crackling . " Get lost , child and leave us adults alone . " he continued , one arm tossed over his female friend's shoulders .

Kamaria ' hmmphed ' at her Jay Paul and kept unnerving watch on her second brother . If he got cozy and close , romantic snuggling with Green Skirt , the almost ten year old would start biting , smacking , yelling and flailing .

" I'm staying right here and you can't make me leave , you meanie . "

" Yeah , well ... guess what , nuisance brat ? Mom CAN make you . "

" Why are we shouting out here ? I hope the neighbors cannot hear your quarreling . " Cassie stepped from the house and walked over the lawn .

" That's Kams , being a snot . " PJ was quick to place blame . " Tell her she can't go with us ! "

Kamaria looked at Leo , wanted support from him and got silence as he'd chose to stay out of a squabble .

" You'll be allowed the next time but not this one . The boys are having a special day out today and they invited their friends . Because one of your brothers is better focused in his schoolwork - "

Leo reddened and smiled bashfully .

" And your second brother FINALLY stopped cutting classes - "

Paul junior laughed and smirked , looking egotistically proud of his accomplishments .

" They get an important reward from school . "

" Then they should ride the bus from there ! Why are you driving them ? ! And why are THEY going ? ! " Kamaria yelled at her mother and cast repulsed , seething glares at the young women sitting too close to her male siblings .

" I've already explained ... " Cassie sighed .

" I'm going too ! " the little girl raised her voice . " Jay Paul may not want me along but Leok does , don't you ? "

" Well ... no , I don't . Not this time when I want to spend the time with my friends . "

The youngest female screeched and charged , her feet flailing as she ran and aimed for one backside but hit the target of another butt when she soared .

" Mom , she kicked me ! " PJ shouted , surprised and not daring to rub his aching rear end , not with girls watching .

" That will be enough tantrums from you this day . You have no rights to be violent with your family and my children physically fighting each other is NOT approved of by me . " Cassie glowered and picked her daughter off of the ground immediately .

" But I wasn't trying to hit Jay Paul ... "

" Kams ! You were going to kick ME ? ! "

" You've been mean and betrayed me ! "

" YOU betrayed me , let my heart down if you want to hit and hurt me . I hate that you're angry with me and I have lost some trust with you . " Leo frowned and rose from sitting , shaking his head sorrowfully .

Kamaria sobbed , tore from her mother's clutches and ran back into their home , wet eyed and her face flushed and tingling .

" I'll peek in on her . " Cassie promised . " My boys , make sure you have all you need to be out walking . "

The youngest of the family scowled out her window as the car moved forward into the road , her brothers and their pest girlfriends in the front and back seats .

She grumbled darkly , shredded another paper doll and walked the floor while listening to the sounds Dad made when watching tv , making phone calls and going back and forth into the kitchen , refrigerator door opening and closing each time .

She was her brother's sister and breaking the rules , being stubborn and rebellious was in her human - canine bloodstream .

Kamaria loaded her vivid blue , giraffe print backpack , sniffled and headed to the window . Sneaking out of either the front or side doors was out of the question with Dad in the house , so Jay Paul inspired improvised exiting was best at the time .

Before she could take feet flight , a bone head with softness capping it , bumped her in warning .

" Larry , let go of me ! You'll get my clothes dirty . I'm GOING to go and find my brothers and then run away , so then they'll want to be my friend again like Leok ... they USED to . "

The leopard dragged the struggling child back to the open window , deposited her onto the ground and purred loudly , his tail swishing .

" You're not letting me escape , are you ? "

The spotted , lean bodied cat licked her face sloppy - slobbery and had her laughing the frustration and jealous anger into a lesser amount .

A tag team of young men in high spirits , strolling about the harbor with their ladies fair .

" Dit is die goeie lewe . " Leo informed his brother , then nodded and winked .

" What the doctor ordered . " Paul junior agreed and his face lit up when they found themselves in front of the Wheel . " And that too ! You going with me or are you shaking in your shoes ? "

" Ohhh , I'll ride and try not to vomit in YOUR shoes ! " Leo countered with a giddy laugh before bowing to his female companion . " Madam ? "

" This way , please and thank you . " PJ motioned to his girl and walked beside the other couple , each guy and young woman arm in arm , touring the Victoria & Alfred Waterfront .

They guessed at what shapes the clouds resembled while the long line shortened and the thrill seeking brother climbed up into his seat before it lowered to ground level .

The ride operator grimaced .

" Wanting me to have a heart attack , young man ? "

" My mother asks that by the hour . " PJ replied and Leo , helping his girl into the swinging basket , grinned .

His face felt like corn kernels popping , his joy and amazement and groin sensations when his female friend leaned against his shoulder , smiling and kissed him , a grand shock , right on the corner of his mouth .

Leo spied and chortled proudly when he could see his brother above , getting smooched by the girl that was sitting beside him also .

Clouds in the sky and the pretty sunshine glowing in his heart .

Back on Earth , with their pulses still bouncing , the couples sought out something to fill their hunger for food .

" What's with that enormous crowd ? ! "

Eight feet slowed outside the building .

" I can see people inside , sitting at little square tables and eating ... oh , burgers ! " Leo exclaimed , the tallest of the four and could easily peer over shorter heads . " It's a fast food place that just opened here . "

Paul junior stared ahead , thoughts of uncooked cow meat dancing in his carnivore brain . " We'll NEVER get in ! It's packed to overflowing and they'll run out of food before we have any . "

Both females looked on miserably , stomachs sullenly rumbling .

" Steers ? " PJ's classmate suggested .

" Or Ocean Basket ? " Leo's school friend offered .

The brothers glanced at each other without hesitation or second thought .

" We have two hundred Rands apiece . " Paul junior whispered .

Leo nodded . " Yes , but Mom said to bring back no less than seventy . "

" Hell , I don't want anything for myself besides a meal , how about you ? "

" I am only hungry . "

" So we'll treat the girls and buy them some cheap - "

" Dad told us women like it when you say ' inexpensive ' ' cause cheap sounds ... cheap . "

" Hmmm , yeah . Good idea . I wouldn't mind getting ANOTHER kiss . "

" More of the smoochies and a second date ! "

" Lower your voice ! Straighten up , smile and keep being polite . " Paul junior commanded before he and vigorously agreeing brother broke their foreheads touching huddle .

Leo showed off his education and read the take away establishment's name sign .

" Emm Cee Donald's ! Maybe Donald is related to the Escher ? ? ! "

" No , no , no ! " PJ argued . " It's Mick Donald - he's either Irish or Scottish . "

" Ohhh , Mack ? "

" Yeah , with bagpipes and ... uh , sheep and clovers , I think . "

One of the girls made a sarcastic sound behind them and the other rolled her eyes and tapped a foot impatiently .

" Women are getting restless , fed up . "

" I want rest more and fed food ! "

" What a way with words . " Paul junior smiled at Leo and they worked on a completed plan . " Okay , we're each allowed to spend a hundred and thirty Rands . "

" Yeah and we have a hundred left from the Cape Wheel . "

" So for the girls ' gifts , we'll spend , uh ... forty or fifty max and combine the cash left over for meals to buy a family bucket , maybe some sides or a dessert . "

" No drinks ? Only one dessert to divide ? ! "

" Ssssssshhh ! The girls - maybe they'll treat us , lend a hand . They have money too . "

" They are rich and we are poor ? "

" No , they simply have a LITTLE more than us , that's all . "

" Six piece with three mini loaves , Dankie . "

" No beverages ? ! I'd like a - "

" You're not ordering sides or desserts ? ! "

" We have enough for the main meal and that's all we're allowed to spend . "

" Mom prefers we learn to appreciate hard worked for money . "

" You can't ... " Leo's female friend coughed , composed herself from the choking sound and started giggled hysterically . " They can't afford paying for an entire meal ! "

Her classmate smirked and gave an increased eye rolling of true sarcasm .

" Aren't you glad we agreed to this ? "

Paul junior didn't see what was so amusing . He was beginning to get second thoughts about buying gifts for these taunting , ungrateful young women . If they had sense in the amount that they had greed , they would realize life was loaded with good times one could enjoy without having to spend a single Rand on .

Leo couldn't grasp understanding of why anybody would find it funny for someone to want to have savings and be respectful of it . Mom and Dad both had told them that money wasn't as important as family and real love , sticking by your true friends sides and being thankful for all the beauty and joy you got from being alive .

His worry and mind rolling stopped him from eating delicious , greasy friend chicken his regular way of peeling off the yummiest , unhealthiest crunchy skin part and wrapping it around chunks of the hen meat , creating a fantastic poultry taco .

" Who's up for watching the street performers ? Most of 'em are cool and just a few here and there are pickpockets . "

" There aren't any sitting areas and we've been walking too long ! " Paul junior's female friend whined .

" Yeah , my legs are tiring ! " Leo's classmate complained .

" Our parents told us it's okay to stand . We're proud Afrikaners and we are strong , including our ankles and feet . "

" And , hey , we can always steal a restaurant chair . " PJ added to his brother's boasting .

" STEAL ? ! Nooooooo ! " The older boy gasped , appalled .

" Borrow , I meant to say BORROW . "

Leo liked seeing the magician people but preferred the musical acts , especially watching one group , the adult men and women slapping drums and singing while the little girls and boys with them danced and clapped .

These children reminded him of Kammy , although they were younger and smaller in size .

" Die Hel ? ! "

" Someone is swimming ? "

" No , not that . " PJ sprang into action , darting to the fishermen's boats and skittering across one , hurtling a big net loaded with that day's fresh catch instead of tripping over the wriggling ocean life , grabbed a ring buoy ( and got shouted at by the men on board ) before cannonball diving into the churning water below dock .

Leo , flustered and panting behind him , dropped to his hands and knees and eased into a slow crawl to peer down at his brother and the little kid hanging onto him and the flotation device and crying .

Giants of men and regular size males and women had gathered , clumps of sobbing , supportive people reaching hands out , tossing ropes into the water and more ring buoys that looked like swimming doughnuts .

The toddler was brought safely to land and Leo barely heard the grateful cries and happy cheering , too focused on his paddling , spitting and weary brother .

" Should I jump in too ? "

" No ... just , I - I'm alright . " Paul junior lied and his brother saw through it and frowned at seeing his best male friend get more exhausted .

He looked over the heads of their dates , now standing far back and he spotted a gang of fat , lazy and belching sea lions lounging on a parking dock between boats and sprinted to them , begging .

" Dearest sea lion friends , I will ask you to give help to my brother . If you would , please , then I shall thank you forever for the kindness and never forget your greatness , bulky fish eating people friends . "

The biggest sea lion burped and yawned , gave a dog bark like order to the rest of the fishy smelling crew and each pudgy gelatin body plunged into the water , shifting and shoving and finally jumping high enough that the young man hanging onto their shiny bulky figures could grab on to the wooden planks and climb to solid ground .

The elder brother patted Paul junior , jogged around him and then backwards , cheering before both of the younger male teens noticed two larger boys , almost grown men , linking arms with who they had thought were THEIR girlfriends .

" We brought the car . " the burliest male spoke and PJ thought he was a close to graduating age , his sidekick already in first year college .

" Finally ! My feet are aching . "

" They had their mother drive us here , can you believe it ? ! " Paul junior's former girl giggled .

" Poverty kids . I'm amazed their parents can afford a car ! " Leo's no longer lady said sarcastically .

" Yeah , and yours talks to animals , long legged freak . "

" And yours , who is he fooling , showing off by diving off of a boat . "

" Oh , let's stop hurting their feelings because they might tell their Mommy and Daddy we were mean to them ! "

Paul junior's eyes bulged and he sucked in a sharp as pins breath . Leo , at his side , ducked his head and trembled .

" And she'll drive them back home , tuck them in bed and read them stories , right ? "

Their exes and the pair of more muscular young men guffawed .

" Let's get out of here already . "

PJ glowered darkly and shook his head at Leo .

" They used us ! Those girls ... ooohhhh , they were with those bigger boys the entire time and , and - "

" Mom and Dad have TWO cars and the safari truck . I don't understand the insulting . "

" They aren't superior to us because we're not old enough to drive yet ! "

" They are not the right age either . Unless they're cheating on the tests . "

" Those ... oohhh , they're all hateful , no - good , trash talking - Spent , Hell , WASTED our money on them and they leave with other guys and call us poor ! "

" They took advantage of us to get free chicken ! " Leo proclaimed .

His brother's miserable fury dipped .

He chortled .

His face turned bright pink and he laughed louder , then doubled over , shaking .

" Chicken ? ! Our so - called dates robbed us of the chicken ! "

Leo laughed along despite he didn't exactly understand what was funny from his comment before .

" Mom's going to ask about your wet clothes and hair . "

" I won't lie . I'll tell her I went swimming . "

" I too will be a truth teller . I'll say to her that you are a hero , super hero ! "

" So are you , helpful and live saving sidekick . "

The brothers wiped their eyes clean of laugh tears , checking their watches to keep track of the time and after stepping past several cheerful , in love couples holding hands reminded them they'd been used and tossed aside , gloom for their joy .

They plodded along the pedestrian's walking paths , miserable and passing the grandest of the luxury hotels .

" How's your hair ? " Leo strained to pat and check the level of drying but refrained from invading personal space .

" It's okay . Now my clothes , those - ugh ! - feel like glue clinging to me . " Paul junior said , more than a little sullenly .

" I've got a towel you can use . It's dry and clean and I'll put it in with the laundry I'm sending up anyway . "

Leo tilted his head , questioning if he was hearing a small bird chirping and his brother glanced back at the fancy hotel , smiling at the looked to be secondary school age female with golden yellow hair that ended at her waistline , blue - green eyes with greyish specks mixed in and light brown freckles on the sides of her nose .

" Sure and thank you for the borrow . " Paul junior hurried to one of the outdoor tables and hesitated at the wooden chair with elaborately carved designs of vines , flowers and tree branches climbing the legs and back . " You don't mind my sit ? "

The girl shrugged and took another straw sip from the glass of water .

" No bother to me . I'm on one of my breaks . "

" You work here . "

" Myself , yes and my family too . Some of my adult relatives helped build this place and my parents and I get a decent discount to live here because we clean , do the maintenance and take phone calls in the lobby . "

" Living in a giant hotel must be fun , like living in a castle . " PJ ruffled the towel over his head and peeked out at his brother , dropping his voice to be hardly heard . " Find something to do away from here ! I'll catch up to you when I'm through , okay ? "

Leo blinked but understood , feeling envious . His brother had improved today by getting a possibly better and much nicer date .

While he stayed alone and overlooked , laughed at and nobody that wanted to talk to him , except the sea lions and the birds .

He distanced himself from the crowd , too dejected to want to mingle and slouched before slumping to the ground , with minimum interest in watching the dancers .

A thorn tail landed on his nose and climbed to his forehead before perching on the very top of his head where he barely could reach .

" Vlieg weg . Ek is nie vir peste . " he spoke words that PJ told Kamaria almost every day and the dragonfly waved its funny shaped long butt tail at him as it fled into the skies above .

Someone giggled and it wasn't from his brother's new bird chirping voiced girlfriend .

Leo squinted first with uncertainty , rubbed his wet eyelids , arched his eyebrows and grinned in welcome at the hopefully his age or close enough female laughing sweetly at his bug - hair predicament .

" They like you , the animals do . There's no fear from any because they see that you're their trustworthy friend .

Her skin tone was darker than Sethunya's and her hair was shorter and curlier than his and onyx stone black . The smile she had seemed genuine and her laughter was real and friendly , not the mockery the girls they'd been misled by had for them .

Perhaps animals were his friends but he wanted this one more than insects , birds and fur clad meat eaters , this pretty female in bare feet and a patched together wildly colored dress that brushed against her ankles .

Nothing , he thought at that moment , was as beautiful as the possibility of a true friend who had a kind , lovely smile flashed his way and more of a thrill than his male bestie brother , had a woman's chest growing .

He tried crossing his legs to keep things from getting out of hand - and mainly , protruding beneath his pants and underwear - so Dyshiki wouldn't be embarrassed and he wouldn't have humiliation caused by an in public erection .

" The children are skilled dancers . " Leo managed to stammer , hands piled onto his lap .

" See the smallest there ? She is my very youngest sister , the baby and I have two more sisters and three brothers . I and the oldest children , along with our parents are all street performers . "

" I have a Paul junior brother who tries to fly like the birds and swim like sharks do . And a baby sister , older than yours , who is a nuisance but also a lovable angel , I think . "

The young lady smiled in cheerful agreement .

" Maybe all the little sisters and brothers are the same then ? "

" To us , their big sisters and brothers , yes . "

" I am Dyshiki Sane . "

" Your first name means that you like candy ! I like eating it , too ! "

" And what is YOUR name , candy man ? "

Leo pushed with his hands to flatten his hard - on . The prettiest girl he'd ever looked at calling him a MAN , ohhh , his body was burning in the love - flames .

" I am Leok . "

" Lee Oak ? ! "

" Lee Oh Kay , that is my nickname . Lee - Oh Krooooooguhrrrrr Lloyd , is first and middle named after the nature preserve . My Moeder takes care of animals and saves their lives . "

" And your Vader works in the wrestling ! I've seen him post the flyer ads throughout town . "

" I'm in training to have my first match , if you'd like to start coming by and watch - "

" One side , I'm coming through ! Move , move , sorry ! " Paul junior squeezed past the crowds and gestured to his male sibling . " Man , hurry up ! I heard Mom's car driving our way and I've already said bye until next time to Gabrielle , so let's go , okay ? "

" I have to say goodbye until we meet again too . " The taller brother glanced at his new friend and smiled sadly . " But I'd rather stay here or wherever you are , I'd like to be there with you , if I won't bother . "

" You're neat , not annoying . Thank you for talking to me and standing with me . "

" I'll come back here and ... we can talk some more ? "

" Yes ! I'll wait for you . " Dyshiki hugged him , feather light and moth wings soft .

Leo didn't walk , he danced down the walking paths and his starry eyed , hugely grinning , pink cheeked brother hopped , bounded and guffawed alongside him .

They raced to the car and to Vader waving and grinning in approval , Moeder smiling proudly and her arms open to run into and get hugs and kisses and Kamaria , looking happy in her eyes but not visible on her little round face .

" What's wrong with your clothes ? " Cassie looked appalled at her first born's soaked shoes and socks , tee and jeans .

" I'm wearing them ? " Paul junior quipped .

" Cease being absurd . You're wet ! What have you been up to , my wonderful finder of trouble to jump into ? "

Leo saw his brother look towards him bravely .

" Weathering the storms and dancing in the rain . "

His sister had been correct the entire warning time and she had seen what his love struck eyes were blind to , that those girls weren't right for him or his brother either .

He wouldn't apologize , however and possibly encourage extra immaturity but he would try to cheer her into feeling better .

" Light jackets , please , at the very least because it's sixteen out and we could get drizzled on . " Cassie told her brood . " And don't spend all of your money either . Or you may and buy whatever you desire but only if you'll stop becoming adults so soon and return to being my little babies . "

She gave her growing boys each sixty Rands and her daughter a lessened amount of merely twenty five for the day before outburst and swapped footwear at the front door .

" Mom , are you KIDDING ? ! " Paul junior groaned . " Kams will never be anything more than a snot dripping baby who cries constantly . She won't grow up or mature ! "

" And you smell like unwashed feet and rotted ostrich eggs ! " his sister snapped . " You're the one who is childish . "

Leo tried to curl his tongue inside his mouth to not laugh since a fifteen year old man ( who hadn't a clue that his real age was sixteen ) was expected to be the mature , responsible adult of the gang .

" There isn't a sign at the market that says bickering is allowed so both of you should settle down the rest of our family day . " Cassie exhaled , searching for her distant patience .

" Okay , I'm really sorry that Kammy is always going to be a baby with a slimy nose . " PJ stated mischievously .

" And I'm very sorry Larry's bad breath smells better than yours . " Kamaria replied fearlessly .

Cassie sighed again . Her patience , husband AND adopted boy all were grinning at her , waiting to see if she teakettle bubbled some parental upset .

" I'll wish when we have our meat vetkoek and millionaire's shortbread , the food in your mouths will quiet your insults . "

Vader and Moeder strolled with Kamaria between them and each parent holding a small hand while his falling apart , black plastic jacket wearing brother rummaged close by .

Leo had his find of record albums , dusty but playable and with few scratches . While he walked around and ate corn from the cup ( Mom insisted on eating one healthy thing today ) , he wished for more than music .

He was a hunter and his prey had to be somewhere in the flea market , dangling on a hanger , dumped in a box , displayed on a table or folded inside a bag .

He paused at a table of junk , cheap items that he would only feel a little guilty about spending - perhaps wasting - his weekly allowance on .

Saving money wasn't any worse or better than spending it . They weren't a poor family but just because Dad was in the wrestling business didn't make them rich either .

Still ... this low priced novelty garbage was fascinating .

Oven mitts and cork coasters , ribbons and paper clips , fishing line and shoe polish tins , he dug through the entire box and was enraptured by the holiday favors .

Leo smiled at the dented golden glitter New Year's plastic derby but worried about the head lice probability and put that back in the box .

The plastic white beaded necklace with a giant shimmering silver snowflake pendant , that he chose for Moeder .

A tossup between the wind up witch hat and the Santa hat toys for Vader so he took both .

A hard solid rubber skeleton with an attached , billowing parachute for his brother , without a doubt .

For himself and since it was ridiculously comical to look at he picked out a long , pastel hued jump rope with plastic ' carrots ' for the handles .

Now for his baby sister and somehow his heart told him to choose not just anything , but something special .

A piece of inedible candy captured his heart along with catching his eye .

He'd not seen anything like it before in his lifetime , this hard plastic red - orange , white and yellow triangle attached to a black swirl band .

" The price ? " he motioned to the dealer who stood smoking behind the table .

" Ten Rands for all of it . It's waste that will be discarded . "

" Eight . " Leo bartered . " No more . "

" Nine . " the droopy lidded and stained toothed older man bargained . " No less . "

" The ring added with the entire lot . " Leo smiled and gave a hand .

The elderly male shook on the deal . " Have an outstanding day . "

" Please also have one for you since mine is already grand , the greatest , thank you . "

His baby sister's room was turning into something unknown .

There were less dolls and plush toys , those who remained had been imprisoned in the storage bins or shoved against the walls , stuck beneath the bed or cloaked in the closet , fallen clothing from hangers spilled over them .

Their replacements were piles of jewelry and small containers of makeup , fashion magazines with worn , wrinkled pages and thick books showing photos of fancy homes and the expensive interior decor .

Somehow he was bothered by this change . The baby of the family would keep aging , continue growing , turn into an adult , perhaps be married and have children ...

She'd forget him .

He'd never see her again .

" I want to join you for tea . " he said , wringing his hands in the doorway , simpler to have conversation than feeling the stabbing pins of stressful , saddening thoughts .

" You aren't dressed for it . " she snapped but softened and tunneled into the leaning cardboard box packed to the very top with assorted accessories made of plastic and discarded junk clothing .

Kamaria outfitted herself first with draping necklaces of fake beads and a massive brimmed straw beach hat and then her tallest brother with a jade green fuzzy feather boa snaked around his neck and a tall black glitter top hat .

Unlike the flea market party hat , this topper he trusted and he was fond of the fluffy throat wrap as well ( although the loose , drifting feathers made his nose twitchy ) .

This look was exceptional enough that he approved of it and stored it beside the dust and spiderwebs that resided in his skull , with his brain .

Dad HAD given the advice before about having a ' character ' and that if his sons were serious about wrestling , the fans watching would be drawn to someone unique and maybe , just maybe -

Hmmmmmm ...

Where to begin ? Leo pondered while he sat on a pillow on the floor , his legs out comfortably , opposite of how cramped they'd be crushed under the for dolls sized table . Where to go next ? What to do and who could he be ?

He sipped his Orangeade , ate a small , crust less piece of cheese and tomato sandwich and his female sibling didn't complain about the lack of raised pinkies .

Not religious confession time .

" Those girls were rude to us and neither I or our Justin - brother will be their friends any longer and not take them places either . "

" Ek het jou gesê . "

" Yes , you did , although - "

" More tea ? "

" Oh , yes , please and thank you . "

" Do not give me thanks , not after I wanted to kick you in the butt . "

" Well ... that wasn't something I'll forgive you for . I AM your friend but I have to have friends from my classes too , ones my age and older , men and women . It's what people do when they're becoming adults . "

" And you think that I'm a baby and you don't like me anymore ! "

" Geen ! Geen , that isn't my belief . Actually , truthfully - don't tell , but ... "

" I won't say anything to Vader and Moeder and Jay Paul and Larry and Uncle Tornado and Zizou - "

" Calm down , Kammy ! You maybe can speak to Larry . He's no blabbermouth . "

" I won't tell ANYBODY ! "

" You're my best friend . "

" I am ? ! Eeeeeeeeee ! "

" My eardrums , Kams . "

" Sorry , sorry , ohhh sorry ! " the little girl quit squealing , started giving hugs that rather smushed him and nearly fell into their small meal .

" Careful , don't upturn the table . " Leo advised and took hold of his sister's writing hand and slipped the candy corn ring onto her biggest non - thumb finger and hoped it would remain in place .

" What . Is . This ? ! "

" It's your ring , our friendship ring . "

Leo was flattened once more by a loving embrace and as Kamaria clung to him , thrilled and giggling , all of the dolls and toy animals were witnesses .

He locked eyes with the staring Haas with its blank expression , long whiskers and floppy , balding ears and his human blood ran cold while his body temperature heated from confused , inexperienced affection .

Daily life became nicer and somehow bizarre and perplexing after he'd given Kamaria the ring .

She saved her evening meal's dessert for him , brought him his towering , teetering stack of dried , warm and fresh scented folded laundry and looked on at everything he did admiringly , more so .

These sudden super fan girl actions he thought of as cute at first but the less privacy he had , the more his skin crawled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up .

He didn't bother with upsetting either of his parents - or his siblings - by mentioning any of it , including his feelings on the matter but let it pass , knowing his short sister was still a baby , a innocent little girl who meant him no harm or hurting .

What Leo knew to be unsurpassed about his family's home was the location , not only in a ( most of the time ) low crime neighborhood surrounded by kindhearted friends but also behind their ' dead end ' part of the street , an excellent eye popping view of Table Mountain and masses of wildlife close to their back , front and side yards .

He loved that he could walk from school onto pavement and gravel , then run through long grasses and climb in the trees .

This trek , he took a side trip when the curiosity of hearing joyful trumpeting and water splashing overcame being responsible and going directly home .

They were mud bathing in a watering hole , familiar faces , big ears and long tusks plus wrinkled brown tinged grey skin and huge , yucky smelling feet with chipped toenails .

He counted two new , chubby babies with funny little snake like trunks waving about , flapping curled pancake ears and making tiny trumpeting noises , trying to be big and tough like their mothers , aunties and older sisters .

After hanging his knapsack on a branch and plunging to the ground below , he ran to them and said Hallo , greeting each adult he knew by the names that his Mom called them .

" Oh , elephant friends , make sure to not track muddy shoe prints across the floor if your mothers have just cleaned it ! "

The head female spotted Leo and gave a pachyderm call of approval before lowering her enormous wrinkled head and sharp looking , curving backwards tusks .

He reached for a tusk , held on when he was lifted sky high and then some and tested his arm muscle strength by doing pull ups gleefully .

" Yay ! Wheeeeeeee ! " he cheered before spying the shortened distance from where he dangled to the messy mud splatter and sloppy brown water .

" Oh , no ma'am Madam Big Eared lady . I cannot join you and your family for a swim and bathe . I have to go home to MY family and Moeder does not like dirty stained clothing worn inside . "

Leo was plopped into the watering hole despite his protest and came up , laughing , spitting gross water and painted caramel brown from the slop .

The elephants raised their trunks in celebration , happy for him .

They draped their slithery long noses over the baby's back , touching it to give comfort along with petting his curl topped head and sneakily rummaging into his book bag and snatching his lunch containers .

" Wait , long nose people ! " he giggled an odd , shrieking kind of laughter when the elephants stuffed leaves into his satchel and shook their huge flag like ears , proud of what they had done as a funny prank .

Leo shoveled the greenery out in scooping armloads and threw them back to his big friends .

" Goodbye , elephants ! "

He bounded down the road , his home growing closer and waved at the neighbors watching , calling out greetings for every smiling face looking back at his dirty , happy one .

His shoes were fought with to unlace the tightened , soaked knots and dumped on the lawn before he stepped into the side door on their small home .

Mom was rearranging items in the lower cabinets and he reached to help , to hug her , then hesitated , shrinking back and leaving brown droplets of mud rain on the kitchen floor .

He reddened with guilt and glanced around in hopes in finding a mop .

" Hallo , magnificent Mother ! I am sorry that I cannot give you a hug because of the filth . "

" Kindhearted grown son , how did you get this muddy ? ! "

" The long nosed people took me in to bathe with them . "

" Speaking of cleaning ... " Cassie looked her biggest boy over from watered down scalp to squishing , smudged toes and sighed at the mess falling from his soggy , sloppy figure and attire desperately needing soap and warm water .

" I placed my shoes out on the step and I will hurry to the shower . "

" Do go quickly and try not to drip any more . "

" I won't leave a trail , stains , prints or a mess , terrific Moeder . "

" Dankie , my darling mud plastered son . "

He laughed and took extra precaution as he rushed into the bathroom he and his siblings shared , glad the door was open which meant it was unoccupied by another member of the household .

The tall hamper flipped its wicker ' mouth ' up and ' ate ' his scummy school uniform .

Water spraying like it was blasted from his elephant friends ' trunks and he undressed until it warmed enough to not freeze him .

Leok grimaced at the nails on a chalkboard squeal from the metal rings when he pulled the shower curtain across to shut it and stood under the rain of cleansing clear liquid .

Dark brown , then pale sand hue spinning and swirling at his wrinkled , back to flesh color feet .

He winced at the second curtain pull and reached for a dry towel , fumbling to know the white cotton front .

Dammit ! He'd forgotten a change of clothes in his hurry .

Leo tsked , silently scolding and disappointed by the mistake he'd made and his ignorance and pulled the towel closer , hoping it'd stay on tightly , long enough to dart into his room and dress .

Another noise - weird ... suction ?

A gasp ? !

He turned his focus from covering his nudity and looked at the halfway open door and directly at his gawking , seemingly speechless baby sister .

She whirled and ran out of sight but he had already seen her strong blush and big eyes .

The teenager's shoulders sagged and he eased the door shut , turning to write his name or draw in the steam the hot water had invented .

Only a stripe up above his head and closer to the ceiling .

Leo stared , his brain nearly solving the puzzle but not soon enough before he exited to put some clothes on .

It hit him after he had underwear and jeans on and fighting with the back scratching tag inside his tee collar .

If the mirror wasn't totally fogged from the shower , then the door had been left open by accident .

His eyes bulged as wide as his startled little sister's had .

Or maybe not accidental , maybe planned .

Kamaria had walked in on him when he was washing off .

On purpose , to watch him .

His fingers were sweaty and trembling as he turned the lock on the bedroom door until it clicked .

Barrier of privacy protection .


	6. Chapter 6

Warning / Trigger - Disclaimer - Content -

Character death , some language & violence , two ' squick ' type surgery and medical help scenes , mild ' first time ' hetero sex scene , mild gay M/M oral sex scene , psychotic self harm , DID , some real names used , Afrikaans language spoken here and there , real brand names of food & other products mentioned . I ONLY own my muses , nothing else !

/ \\\\\\\

Leo darted over the walking area and pathways , paved sidewalks and docks made from long and flat , weather resistant boards , struggling to both not drop the present he carried AND to keep the marine mammals barking and chasing him from robbing the huge , double lidded wicker basket .

He was unable to even wave at his girlfriend , sitting beneath a narrow tree and grinning at him .

" Good day , love ! My mom made lunch for all of your family , sandwiches and other treats . " Leo placed the basket on the ground at last and was hugged the instant wicker landed on concrete .

" Hallo , my sweetest ! Ah , these are a thoughtful and delicious gift ! Thank you ! " Dyshiki thanked her beloved gleefully as she rummaged through the piles of goodies .

" And whatever is left , if any , this can be placed and keep well in refrigeration . "

" We have none . "

" No fridge ? ! " Leo inquired , raising his voice a bit now the sea lions had began belching louder .

" No , because there isn't electric where we live . Or water inside either . " Dyshiki cradled the basket like a baby , with support for the weight .

" No lights or indoor plumbing ? ! But how - "

" Walk along with me and we'll go to my home . Then you can see it all . "

They left the bustling , modern town and wound up standing at the old , rusted fencing ' entrance gates ' of a place that had an resemblance of living after the apocalypse .

The village's housing was entirely shacks built from metal siding and wooden boards with many raggedy camping tents scattered between each rusted and fall apart home .

Leo gagged at the sight . His home was made from bricks and stones and had real floors . These houses were nothing more than discarded scraps barely holding on , dirt to walk upon indoors , unbearable inside during very hot or cold days , cut tarp or sheets of cloth for the doors , windows that all had broken glass .

" This is where you live ! ? You and your family ? "

" Ja , all of the relatives and some of our friends . "

" But it's - " he stammered a minute , too emotional to find the right words to say and not hurt the feelings of his girl . " People can't live like this ! "

" But we do . And it has it's own hidden paradise . " Dyshiki sighed blissfully once her unusual man had embraced her , from behind with his sprouted beard chin resting on her exposed brown shoulder .

" This is ... I'm sorry , love , but it's Hell ! " Leo yelped , also sighing but more from despair than absorbing and taking in their romantic mood .

" We have Heaven as well , my sweetest . Once you see , you'll believe it . "

They hiked farther into the fynbos with Leo feeling shame for lagging behind . His brother would've raced ahead by this time and won , even without giraffe long legs .

" My family - well , our entire ' village ' group , go here to forage and hunt on the days the money raised isn't enough to purchase from shops . And most days are poor ones . " Dyshiki said grimly before lightening up , uplifted by her boyfriend being with her . " That's how we happened upon this swimming hole . "

" Ah , THAT'S where we're headed ? ! "

" Yes ! Now ... catch up , slowpoke ! " Dyshiki ran faster .

" I'll catch you ! I'll get you ! " Leo promised and picked up the pace .

" Ha ! Can't keep up ! "

" I can ! I'm really ... wuh - oof ! " the young man stumbled , crashed with his chest hitting the back of his girlfriend's neck and she landed in his lap while they zoomed downhill like a human sled .

" Woah ! Well , you caught , alright . " Dyshiki teased , her blush invisible below her darker skin and giggling , she kissed Leo in a blink , mouth direct and ran from him once more , wanting to be chased .

She paused at the swimming hole and nodded at Leo , who was astounded by the beauty of nature's ' good moods ' and more so , smitten with his beloved's inner and outer loveliness .

The brick wall lookalike natural rock formation had a short waterfall flowing over the top , grass and plant life on two sides and parking lot sized flat rock ' floors ' on the other two .

There was a not very tall tree on either side of the waterfall and Leo eyed the narrowing branches nearly touching the pool below , knowing without doubt that if his brother were there , he'd be leaping and swinging from one tree to the next , showoff ending with a literal big splash .

But PJ - Bru WASN'T there - and he WAS , with his woman , alone ...

" You'll jump in or going to stand , staring ? " Dyshiki called to him , laughing .

Leo checked , only saw a few kurper in the clear throughout depths and inched closer to his girl and her charming giggling at his snail pace .

" Is it not cold to you ? " he stuck a toe in , grimaced and scooted backwards .

" Bang ? Hoender ! " she replied , by now laughing until her sides hurt and her body shook in the water , rippling the clean surface .

" Ek is nie ! Ek is dapper . " Leo argued , peeled off his tee and unfortunately cannon-balled into the pool , sunk to the bottom and drenching his beloved lady .

" You'll regret that ! " his woman warned which turned teasing as she undressed first , then yanked his shorts down and swam away with them , chortling .

" Bliksem ! " Leo went after her , swimming like a dolphin . He wanted HER , not his clothes .

He captured Dyshiki , got a sugar high of giddiness from squeezing her grayish - black nipples , tried to push her breasts together to mouth them and far too eagerly , prodded in between her legs entwined with his , lunging up with exhuberant force .

" OUCH ! Pull back right now ! " Dyshiki's eyes bulged , her jaw ground and she squealed , slapping his chest furiously . " Quit rushing this ! It's painful ! "

" I didn't mean to hurt you , really ! " Leo cried out , removed the eager penetration and slumped in the water . " I won't ever - "

She was rattled by the invasion , however getting passionate and steamy conquered being rattled and they blended with one another .

" It's okay . You're good with me , just don't push so hard ! Here , watch , stay on the outside and we can't have babies that way . "

The woman exchanged his erection from inner thighs to pressed on her belly and she took one of his hands and put it at her opening .

Leo rubbed against her stomach , trickling in the navel pooled as poured milk and he touched her below the hair while she stroked him in return .

" My balloon , swollen to rupture and leak . " his girlfriend continued moving both of her hands in a drop down , circling motion until he shoved a second time , spraying too soon and leaving white gooey splotches under her breasts .

The young man gasped in a panic and rubbed her brown skin , this time for apologetic cleaning his mess more than for arousal stimulation .

" I'm sorry ! "

" Love , nothing's wrong . "

She calmed him and stopped his talking with kisses , giving his mouth better things to do than whine dismay .

Dyshiki swam to shore and lay back .

" It shouldn't take very long for our clothes and flesh to dry . "

He scrambled onto the grassy embankment and felt cooler once the embarrassment decreased and his face wasn't as heated .

His beloved had put her dress on by then and he fought with his shorts , one creased leg at a time .

They kissed to lip lock without a key excess amounts and he was happy to have left the water , now the fish had gathered to sample the white mess he'd left floating .

" What is it , my candy man ? You have a big smile . "

" It's from you . Because you make me happy and feeling love . Dyshiki , if you will wait for me , I want to marry you and be together always , never apart and forever loving each other . "

" I would become your wife ? ! " Dyshiki yelped and tackled him , pinning him after they'd rolled around a bit .

" We'll have a giant house and I'll help everyone in your family to get a easier , safer , healthier and happier life with real homes , clean water and indoor plumbing , heat and air and food at each meal , each day . I'll be the greatest wrestler from this continent and travel the world with you as my manager . We can become parents too , if you want . "

" Ja ! Being yours like I've dreamed for us ? ! My perfect man , my husband . I love you dearly and want to be with you for the rest of our lives , my sweetest . " the young woman hugged him with grape squashing strength and he chuckled at the power of love they had .

" Ek sal altyd lief vir jou , my foutloos ongelooflike vrou . " Leo answered when his lips weren't covered with her joyful ones .

He walked his future spouse home and then skedaddled to his , partially in a daze and relishing the head spin .

Planning to tell each member of his family about the future wedding he had in mind the second he saw them , the young man ran faster , whistling and humming songs without lyrics while he sprinted .

" Dad ! I have good news and maybe you can't guess what - " Leok panted , slowing once he neared Paul senior who was removing packages from the car parked in front of their residence .

" You could wait , my boy ? I have surprises - splendid ones - for not only you but all of us . " his father interrupted but looked to be in as much of a good mood as his adopted child was .

" But I ... well , okay . " Leo replied , careful to check his shoe bottoms before stepping inside and making sure that he didn't spill whatever Dad's great secret was either .

" Hallo , my wonderlike familie ! "

The children gawked after their father entered the home and began unloading a bountiful gift of the mostly grocery variety .

" You'll have to explain this waste of money . " their mother said , narrowing her eyes first and the unpacked boxes of coffee creamer and tea bags , cans of smoked mussels , canned condensed milk packaged bran rusks and dried fruit and oxtail soup , also in tall cans before glaring with uncertainty at her spouse .

" Waste of money ? ! No , it's a celebration ! I'm proud to provide for my family that I love . "

" Somehow I don't believe you . " Cassie commented dryly while Paul senior bounded and bounced around the kitchen merrily and his children struggled not to laugh .

Paul junior sneakily eased the bottle of brandy from the load of groceries and closer into his grasp until his mother frowned his way and the alcohol escaped him while he slouched in defeat .

Leo kept glancing over at the brand new Mr . Bones videotape , the greatest , funniest and movie star he admired and wanted to be like , especially since the man had incredible hair and while he snuck looks at the film tape , his sister kept peeking with respect at him that went mainly unnoticed and hardly responded to .

" What's the real cause of your latest joy ? A female newlywed within driving distance ? " Cassie went on , liquor put away and her birthed son grumbling .

" Not that at all . Something better . " Paul senior embraced his wife until she wriggled out of his burly arms .

" Multiple young wi - " Cassie began before her husband laughed lovingly at her .

" I'm going to provide for my family more than ever and the boys will play their part . "

" The boys ? What have you planned ? ! "

" Not me , love but my promotion has finally turned into a big name , well known wrestling company . We'll be having tv tapings ! "

" Tapings ? ! Our sons will be on television ? ! "

" Ja ! We'll be wealthy and famous ! " Paul senior cheered happily .

" I'll get rich ? " his namesake child asked .

" I'll be a star ? " his adopted son wondered .

" You already are one , Leo . " Kamaria said , worship glittering in her brown eyes .

" Your news has caught us all off guard . Are you certain this will be a smart decision ? The children are too young ... "

" Our sons are teenagers , close to graduation ages and Kammy won't be involved - "

" No , she isn't allowed to participate . It's a dangerous career choice and besides that , I don't want her around any of those foul mouthed , filthy minded men . " Cassie demanded .

" Kams gets bored by my wrestling , so you shouldn't worry . "

" It's not fun , it's dumb and the clothes are ugly a lot of times , Mom ! "

Cassie kept up the sighing but her disapproving looks were no longer visible .

" I suppose that the positive from this nonsense is at least we can use the money to fully support and afford the children's entire education . "

" Woah , where are you galloping off to , running like a cheetah , my boy ? " Paul senior foot - slid his chair back from the kitchen table and paused , holding his phone and glancing at his curly haired , son in beach garb sprinting to the front door .

Leo crimsoned and wrapped his towel in a U around his neck and shoulders .

" Swimming . It's really hot . " he stated , secretly implying about the sex he'd been scoring and less , the temperature and humidity .

" That sounds like a smart way to exercise , cooling off at the same time . "

" Ja , Vader . " the young adult flicked a fast look at the only attire he had on and breathed in relief his hard-on had yet to pop its big head within view .

" Those are quite flashy shorts ... glamorous . " Paul senior tsked and sat his phone aside .

" Yeah . " Leo batted the scissor clipped piece of drawstring attached on the elastic waistband of the metallic gold trimmed , emerald green gym shorts he wore .

He considered them as his ' Wizard of Oz ' shorts and many a night his mental state flipped from Tin Man to leeu to voëlverskrikker .

" You've seen our Black mood ? He said he'd go into town with me because your mother insists on buying a few updated things for the household . "

" Uhmn ... he went down to the ring earlier . So he may be there , still practicing and training . "

" You'd stop by on your way and send my message to your brother ? "

" Sure thing , Dad ! "

Leo fiddled with a wedgie while speed walking through the field and within sight of ropes and turnbuckles .

Picking at his butt , he almost called for his brother who was nowhere to be seen , not concealed in the tall grasses either .

He froze , turning the corner where the metal steps usually stood when he heard the voices beneath the apron .

" Ag , voortgaan om aan te raak . "

" Ek kan nie . Ek is moeg . "

" Wimp . Coward ! Don't you want to be a star ? "

" I do but - I'll choke , okay ? ! " the unfamiliar voice bleated .

" My father can make you somebody in this business so if you ever want to be known , you'll do what I say or I'll tell my dad you treated me awfully and you'll never become anything . So either get going or learn to like unemployment . "

" You're horrible ! "

" Yeah but I'm superior to your inferior , so start already . "

Leo lost to curiosity ( that he'd soon find out was the sick kind ) and carefully peeked at what they were doing .

He didn't smell cigarette smoking like he'd thought that he would .

No bottles and cans being drank from either .

He gasped and swallowed it , grateful his sibling's vocal joy drowned that tiny sound .

The unknown person was faceless , the features buried down into his brother's lap , with Paul junior's fingers sliding through the hair that covered the back of the head and forcing , pushing the face Leo couldn't see deeper in between PJ's spread legs .

" Ek is op die punt om ! - "

The taller , older teen made the mistake of thinking about his Dyshiki , sighed and accidently moaned while spying .

Exasperated , infuriated brown eyes and stunned , guilty eyes as vivid , gorgeous blue as the eye spot of a peacock's feathers targeted and didn't drop from his dark green eyes , widened now .

His brother scrambled out from under the ring and the stranger dawdling behind him , only one looking sheepish .

Leo ogled the retreating wannabe wrestler's hair hue , broad chest and built arms after hesitation that faded .

The seeming - to - be in his early twenties male was average at most facially , his body's muscle tone was far better , eye catching actually and his rat tailed mullet-ish hairdo was creatively dyed an orange carrot peelings color .

But those eyes ... they were so lekker that they put the word to shame .

" His mouth's great also , nosy . "

" I never ... I wasn't - didn't ... "

" You can't quit ruining things for me and spying ? ! " his brother grumbled and decked him .

Leo grunted , rose and hand - wiped dirt staining his pretty shorts .

" Excuse YOURself , right ? ! Dad TOLD me to go out here and tell you to get home . If he hadn't been busy , he would've walked down here instead and caught you doing - what then ? You'd hit him ? ! Maybe , but either way , you'd be in major trouble ! "

" Thanks for warning me . "

" What if Mom had seen you ? Or Kams ? ! "

" Anything I do in my life is just MY business and I'm sick of being around a goody - goody like you are ! Our parents think of you as some innocent darling they love so damned much but maybe I'M more of an angel than you could be ! "

" I never said - "

" I'M the superior son , greater than you and wait , because it won't be long before I prove it to the world and then Mom and Dad will love me more than they do you ! "

Soil and blood and crumbs of his world breaking apart .

Moeder's safari jeep carried their close ' neighbors ' from Plumstead ( Leo felt perturbed , going on disgruntled that none of them actually brought plums or any fruit for that matter ) so this outing was slightly one sided , not as much for tourists amusement as it was a friendly , getting to know each other , pleasant joyride .

Kams had made pals in no time with females her age and a few years younger , similar squealing , giggling little girls in knee length dresses and hair ribbons and who appeared to be more fascinated with staring at him than the wildlife .

This made sense to Leok . They saw hyraxes and baboons and jackals all the time , not like the dumb Americans Mom had told him about who only had zoos to go and visit to observe nature's wonders .

His ears perked up and slightly twitched when he thought he heard his small sister mention " ons troudag " but he wasn't certain and put it out of his mind .

He smiled at the group of little girls and they continued to giggle and point at him before he sighed , shook his head and waved at his brave brother sitting on the tarp covered top of the second rugged vehicle with Dad driving and that open roofed minivan WAS hauling tourists , boring , ignorant Americans oohing and aahing and blistering their thumbs taking piles of photos of zebras and wildebeest and ostriches .

Leo yawned and wanted to scratch his butt and couldn't in the company of strangers and the young females gawking at him as though he was a science fiction movie creature .

He missed his girlfriend and counted down the days until he could see her again , to spend time together and have great times with each other , enjoying each others company with a new and fun , passionate education he wasn't about to tell his parents he was experimenting successfully in with the help of Dyshiki's beautiful voice and pretty face , soft , gorgeous hair and temptation of a dark brown body .

He looked at his watch impatiently .

When he was younger , having daily family time was something entertaining he liked .

Now as a grown man , being apart from his parents was an escape .

" What have you used to coat its escape route ? The opening or did you leave it bare ? " Mother asked , shining the tiny beam of light onto the man's scalp .

" Paste . " he replied after stammering hesitation .

" Glue ? "

" Yes . Plak . Gom with some insect poison powder mixed in , barely a pinch of . "

Cassie nodded and shuffled through her packed with every necessity and the some first aid kit , picking out the longest thinnest tweezers and two separate big chunky bottles too dark plastic to see the liquid contents , plus cotton balls and the tipped swabs .

" You should know that when I do a removal , I clean thoroughly so this might cause you some brief pain . "

" I'm tough and a little stinging and burning shall not give me any ache . "

" Good . Please hold still as you can . It will help this not take as long a time . "

" Dit is 'n goeie werk . Die wese is nie lewendig . " Cassie wiped the tweezers clean after scraping off the dried glue powder remains , squinted and reached first for the closed bottle of peroxide .

" Danke , mej . " the young man pressed fingernails with dirt underneath into his palms when the second bottle gripped held clear , eye stinging rubbing alcohol .

Paul junior watched , completely mesmerized and astonishingly enough , sitting motionless at the DIY medical procedure while Leo was torn between staring and turning away to dry heave .

Kamaria had removed her thin coat and curtained her face with it , a homemade veil to raise and view below whenever the nastiness was done with .

The tweezers plucked and tugged at the larvae , stretching the bothersome bot fly to pulled chewing gum length until nothing remained except its tunneled breathing hole and the fat maggot , now drowning in strong alcohol .

The wrestler grimaced when Cassie poured the peroxide in the wound first and as it fizzled and bubbled ticklishly , dumped in a bottle cap full of painful cleansing rubbing alcohol , filling the hole to its red and raw , opened top .

The young man groaned and wriggled , finally settling into comfort while the older woman patted a dry , soft and clean washcloth over the now parasite - free wound .

Horrifying for Leo to comprehend , the scary , sickening thoughts he hadn't been aware of before .

The chance that he too had a bad and disgusting monster living in his brain , burrowed into it deep .

A gross and perverse , evil grub eating his mind and turning him into an equally horrendous creature .

" Goeie middag , liewe ma . " Leo called cheerfully and sped to the plates , racing his black clad brother .

Their mother eyed the glossy plastic pants and sheer sleeveless tops with an expression that may have been mortified agony covered by maternal patience .

" Ongelooflik ! Sal dit omskep in 'n daaglikse mode-stelling ? "

" Slegs gedurende die nag tyd . "

Cassie exhaled and swiped her second Paul's sock feet from the tabletop .

" Drink jy melk . "

" Both of you look just like crayons . " Kamaria commented , dropping a fork in amazement .

" You think so , Kammy ? " Leo leaned and unintentionally exposed the baffling bits of his chest , perplexed why his sister was suddenly flustered and twitchy since she'd seen his upper body shirtless many times before .

She'd seen ALL of his body undressed before and on purpose , so why freak out now over a nip- slip ?

Now HE twitched somewhat and by instinct , went from her and not closer towards her .

His sister smiled , then glowered and seemed to whimper , almost lightly to his ears .

And she ran away , probably from him , total letdown .

" Our Ma - Ma , what is wrong with Kammy ? "

" Everything plus extra . " Paul junior quipped dryly and slurped at his milk .

" Stop being rude . " Cassie wasted no time before frowning .

" My table manners ? " her firstborn asked with fake innocence .

" The insults to your sister . "

Leo sighed a groan of dismay , learning he'd get no answer until squabble's end and went to his sister's door front instead of waiting and wondering .

He'd do for himself too , special emotional protection .

She would never see him stripped again , he swore .

" My Smiley ? What is the matter ? "

" Leave me alone ! Get away from my room ! " the wail dove into his eardrums and played them .

" Well , okay , but - okay . " Leo winced and backed off .

His and PJ's room was safety when locked , enclosed barrier that their female sibling couldn't invade or peek into , to spy on him ( again ) , bare as birthed .

" You have an idea of what's going on ? "

" Who said that ? ! "

" I did . "

Leo blinked at his reflection , speaking to him while he pressed his face against the mirror , flattening the skin on his left cheek sprinkled with hairs that needed shaving .

The tomato red mesh shirt and pleather pant wearing new man , Dameon , now existed , making his introduction .

" The little one pines for you , her hormonal longings - absolute desire that scares her and your courage and body ... can help solve the problems . "

" Jy is afstootlik ! Sy is dertien en my suster ! "

" But am I not right ? Your thoughts have never been the same ? "

" No ! Never ! "

" It is your loss . "

" Stop saying disgusting things . "

" You couldn't make me ! "

Leo growled at the other man he was , the alter ego , last name Duke and threw both big hands up around his throat , depleting Dameon's air as he choked .

His family striking the outer part of the bedroom door evaporated the Afrikaaner split personality with the foul mind and mouth .

The lanky , trying to bulk up , brunette teen wriggled on his mattress , feeling for the intruding mental presence but no Duke was with him now that the parents and siblings hovered over his bed .

" What are you doing in here ? ! " Kams was the first to ask .

" Your throat ... what happened to you ? How did your neck get these spots ? " Cassie gasped , touching flesh under his chin .

" I - I don't know ! " he attempted a fetal position but had forgotten how to move precisely that way .

" But you should remember . What took place in here ? "

" Mom , quit hassling him with questions . He's okay now , see ? " PJ said somewhere in the fog and standing at the shared dresser .

" Cass , wait and ask later . We have to get training . " Paul senior moved his wife back to him .

Leo shut his eyelids , sucked his thumb and speculated in the revealing attire , how long it would take for his soul to recall simpler things .

He was bedeviled when he'd rather be an angel in his own peaceful Heaven .

The elated , ruddy faced parent and his shy and wary only child vacated the taxi cab and strolled in the Lloyd family's direction , Thierry waving cheerfully after he'd paid the fare and the little boy by his side holding onto a plush toy zebra wearing plastic and stitched on sunglasses big enough that a person could sport them .

Zizou did all that he could to hide behind his father and keep a hold on Stripes at the same time .

" Jerome , do you remember everyone ? "

" Nuh . " the boy stated from behind the tree trunks of denim clad legs he knew well , now and then peering out at his Dad's company and giving a slight smile .

" You don't remember your friends , both Pauls , Cassandra , Kamaria and ... Leon ? " Thierry asked , trying to peel his son's locked on little fists from the backs of his big legs .

" Leo . " Cassie corrected and her boy that went by that name scowled but not as judging and harsh looking as his brother glaring at Thierry .

" Go ahead and tell them how old you are now . Go on , it's alright . "

" I'm - I'm four fingers and four fingers and I have cars and trucks ! "

" He's eight and considers himself the ruler of the world , my little king . "

The grownups laughed together . The youth in the group remained either nervous , mildly unaffected , bored or in PJ's case , mocking the kid behind his parents backs and directed the ' message ' to Leo , who snickered low , so that their mother and father ( especially Mom ) wouldn't hear .

Thankfully , they took two separate cars and the drive from the airport was hardly enough time to admire the scenery and play an Eye Spy game which their sister passed on and skimmed through a fashion magazine instead .

She was the first to exit the vehicle and waved to the Middoux males not long after her sequined flats brushed the ground .

" Zizzy , hi ! How would you like to sit with me while your dad and my brothers and my dad get their work done in the ring ? "

Leo's eyebrows plummeted . He didn't want to immature and feel jealous of a little kid but in this instance , there were exceptions allowing envy to slide in between the ropes and cheat for a victory pin fall .

" What do you think of it , love ? " Paul senior pointed and gestured merrily at the changes made to the dry as corn husks , long patch of gravel sprinkled field .

" I'm glad you finally mowed the lawn on this side . " Cassie kissed him as her shoe soles crunched on the pebble embedded , yellowing grass .

Kamaria felt more than a tad high - and - mighty , checking out the small field's setup of a ring placed precisely in the center with six rows of metal folding around three sides of the ring and the promotion had rented out portable toilets for the day.

There were little groups gathered , creating a crowd sitting or standing and chatting under the few shade trees , drinking water or fizzy drinks or ginger beer and a separate , sectioned off tented area for the men to change inside with washtubs right outside the enclosure's covered flap of a ' door ' , excellent for hands and faces washing .

Seventy seven adults , she counted ( and didn't add the children making a full hundred since their tickets were free ) , paying one hundred and forty five Rands a piece meant gradual success that she approved of .

Her father hadn't built this legacy alone but he had a hand in it which made her proud .

And her brothers too , were going to become legendary in the sport and their names spoke of admirably and with respect for decades after their unavoidable future retirements .

Her father stood at the top of the thrown together , made mostly of unrolled tarp scraps ' entrance ramp ' , speaking with two other men , one holding a microphone and the other , a clipboard loaded with sheets of paper .

Thierry had teamed with two wrestlers she didn't recognize and her brothers with another unknown to her , young male in one of the ugliest , brightly patterned singlet Kams had ever seen .

" Guess what , Zizzy ? ! Since we're VIP , we get front row seats ... and for free too ! "

" No , I don't want to ! Only in the toilet , like Dad said . "

" Zizzy , we're not going to - make a mess , just sit the closest to watch the matches . How does that sound ? "

" I'll get to watch Dad ? ! " Jerome hopped and skipped , following behind the older girl in the lead .

" Of course . " Kamaria replied , sat and patted the chair beside her , a signal for the young boy to also take his seat .

" Then it's gonna be fun ! "

" Yes , it will and my father isn't only wrestling , but refereeing and my brothers have their first real match which will be recorded for a tv show , so they're nervous about it . So are my parents and me as well . I hope they do okay and don't get injured . "

" I don't want Dad to be hurt either . I can tie my shoelaces AND his . "

" Oh , that's nice of you ! " the tweenager said , picking through her tiny excuse for a handbag to find some sunglasses . Sunlight tended to sting her vision , as it did with her family minus her Moeder . Moonlight , however ...

" And I know my counting numbers and the alphabet letters and crayon colors - " the small child barged vocally into her thoughts .

" Zizzy , let's quiet down , okay ? "

" And the shapes and I can write and draw - "

" Would you want to drink anything ? I think that I'll have a cream soda from the coolers . I'll buy yours but you have to tell me which kind . "

" Something cold that puts bubbles in my mouth so they tickle ! "

" Hmmmm , yes , well , I'll buy TWO sodas then . " Kamaria hunted in her purse again , now for cash .

Jerome relocated Stripes from his lap to the lawn under his small trainer wearing feet , where the stuffed toy promptly toppled onto its fuzzy side .

" He's taking a nap . " the child beamed at his tweenage companion .

" He's probably gotten jet lagged from the flight here . " Kammy kidded and glanced at men and women strolling around , eating snacks of fruit chutney NikNaks , Ghost Pops and Simba peanuts and raisins , drinking various beverages they'd bought .

" There's Dad ! I see him ! Hallo , hallo , Dad ! " Jerome bounded up and stood in his chair .

" Zizzy , it's okay to wave but don't stand on the seat . You might fall from the chair ! "

" I'm going to be in the ring and help him fight ! "

" Nee , jy sal nie ! Gedra nou ! "

" Ek wil om te help Pa . " the child ran to ringside with one exasperated young woman zipping after him .

" Zizzy , come back over here ! "

Leo saw the child scrambling and struggling to enter the ring and also his best friend's sudden frustration combining enough to distract him .

He fell over the ropes , full body bounced off of the steps below and landed in the front row and at the feet of some of the audience , his skull crashing into and sliding down the hinged side of a occupied folding chair , thankfully not gushing blood on the fan who sat watching in petrified awe .

" Is jy OK ? ! " Paul junior ran up , quick as a bolt of lightning flashing .

" Versigtig , seun . Beweeg stadig . " Paul senior commanded , looking worried .

" My swak baba ! " Cassie frowned and already had the first aid kit unlatched .

" Ag nee ! Jy bloei ! " Kamaria exclaimed sadly as tears built up in the corners of her eyes .

" Dad , I'm sorry that I ruined everything . Our first televised match ... your show and this happens ! "

" An accident , my boy . Stop feeling ashamed over nothing . Your fall and wound , yes , will be recorded and televised but also seen as part of the show . "

" Plus a mistake is something you'll learn from later . "

" Leo never makes mistakes ! You be quiet , saying awful things ! "

" Silence yourself , big mouthed brat . "

The tallest young man squirmed and winced , shifting from left to right feet while his Mom wiped and disinfected , dried and plastered the long thin line on his scalp with a lion's tail shape of bandages .

" My children , give me peace to listen to . " Cassie assisted her unrelated boy to his feet and he staggered , falling to the side with his brother wasting no time propping him upright . " At the minimum , realize that you're both on camera right now . "

The quarreling siblings glanced in the direction of the ring crew and photographers moving about , outside the ring and both quickly clammed up .

Leo glanced at his parents and brother , all undoubtedly anxious and protectively watchful , and then his sad little sister with her damp stained face .

He waved at the crowd and laughed when most of the fans applauded , cheered and waved back at him .

Now Kams was beaming and giggling and he laughed , to join her .

" Hold still ! "

" Mom , I'm okay and my tie's - "

" On crooked . " Cassie clued in her biggest boy as he leaned over her , tall enough that he could look down at the top of her head .

He was kept awake many nights , fearing he'd grow until his head would break through the ceiling and his mom would shrink so tiny that she'd be stepped on , something along with other nightmares that caused to him to jolt awake , sweating heavily in bed , that he never mentioned .

Leo huffed a bit but didn't argue while Cassie straightened his attire beneath the neat , brilliant blue gown . He stood mostly motionless , minus doing some mosh pit worthy headbanging to swing and spin the tassel on his mortarboard .

A little too forceful and the entire cap went sailing , splashing into the sink's brekkie dishes for the day .

Leo clapped both hands over his mouth , immediately embarrassed until his mother amazed him by chuckling .

By that time , his dad and siblings were laughing , not at him but his silly behavior and joy of becoming an adult finally .

He teamed with his family , guffawing and thankful to be loved , even if it meant dressing formally once in awhile .

Cassie beamed at the framed diploma behind glass , displayed on one no longer empty portion of living room wall space , bookended by family photos .

Leo shut the little hammer back into its small toolbox ' home ' and fidgeted in place , scratching the back of his head to tickle the itchy thoughts he had .

" There ! It looks beautiful and meant to be and will hang on the wall forever , I swear . "

" I haven't discussed it with Dad yet but since I'm eighteen now , you should know that it's been on my mind for awhile to - "

" Nineteen . You're nineteen , soon to become twenty . "

" But ... how could ? ! - "

" Wait for me and I'll show you something . "

Cassie advanced to an inner opening built from wood boards that unlatched and led from inside the home straight into the screened porch that wrapped around most of the house .

She dug through massive cardboard boxes kept barricaded safe from the changing types of weather and carried a thick , fancy covered book and Leo traipsed along beside her , grinning and holding her free arm .

His siblings and Vader were in the garden , Dad and bru hauling wheelbarrow loads of mulch and crumbling dirt , Kams toting beach pails of water and a plastic baggie of seed packets purse - looped onto her shoulders .

He wanted to be out working with them and not in here with Mom ( although he adored her ) , feeling ill in his stomach and the questions flailing and boxer's punching through his grey and pink mental wrinkles .

" Sit and look at these with me , would you ? They're interesting pictures . " Mom took a seat on the carpet and turned to the first page , overcrowded with a collection of photos .

Leo gulped and sat next to her but not until he inhaled , using both nostrils , to suck up the hated , inevitable and humiliatingly gross nose bleed .

" I'm not in a mood to relive the baby picture past , Mom ! Sorry , but I want to go outside and stretch my legs a little . " he whined and regretted it , not the immaturity or complaints but stabbing his Mom's heart by rejecting her company and idea of having a good time .

" Be patient , love and simply see this one photo . Tell me how it looks to you and I won't bother you after that . " Cassie pleaded .

Leo crimsoned .

" Mom , I DO honestly love you and like our fun together you cook up but ... I'm being a brat and - "

He paused the apologetic truth and bug - eyed stared at the old photo and fixated on the man and woman in it .

The brain cracked and heart , became a liquid .

His parents and siblings hair was mussed strands that brushed out into tousled spikes while his hair was waves , loops and occasionally a springy curl .

Their eyes were a hue of brown seated centered between the lighter natural tans of their skin and their nearly black manes and his own eyes had grey flecks and a strong hazel tinge but were mostly green .

He didn't resemble his Vader and Moeder or his broer and suster .

He looked like the people in the photo instead .

" Mom , weren't these your best friends when you were my age and younger ? "

" Yes , love and they still are although they left their bodies to live in the sky with the stars above many years ago , they'll always be my friends I care for . " Cassie said and took a deep breath . This time she had to tell , whether she wanted to or not . He had to know about his life , all of it .

" Why are they holding me in this photo ? And there's a baby in this - " Leo pointed at one picture . " Did they have a child ? ! What happened to the baby ? Was it theirs ? "

" That baby and the child also are you , love . And my best friends are ... were your parents . Clyde and Kaye Blessed . "

" Geseënde ? "

" Ja . "

" But , Mom , you and Dad are my ouers . "

" These are the ones who made you , gave birth to you . Your ... Vader and I adopted you after - "

" After what ? "

" They died , sweetie . Bad people killed them . I've told you these before , many times . "

" I think that I remember , but - "

" There's something else . It's more important and for you to have . Perhaps it'll help clear your mind of negativity and put the positive thoughts and recalling nicer times back into your head . "

Leo fidgeted while Cassie excused herself to step into the main bedroom . He couldn't see what she was doing in there and squirmed more , hoping that she had no dead bodies in her and Dad's closet and dresser storage .

" Skeletons ? " he laughed nervously .

" What ? " his not - Moeder wondered and handed him a loop of knotted cord with animals teeth and claws for the pendants swaying from it .

" Errrr , never mind . What's THAT for ? ! " Leo forgot having manners and sniffed the odd jewelry . Fangs . Hyenas fangs , their teeth . He recognized the strange scent of dog - cat - weird and wild that that particular ( and peculiar ) creature gave off .

" It's yours , for you and forever has been . The ... what I kept before your parents burial , the teeth and nails from their beast forms . Something so that you can have them with you and be a connected family once more . "

He put on the necklace and touched his nostrils quickly . No nosebleed , which amazed him .

But his head yelled from inside out , making mist over his brain and his heart , now that could've easily split and bled , broken .

" I'd rather forget than have the memories , because they give my heart a headache . "

He was an adult but wasn't , old and young combined .

She hadn't given birth to him but was his mother and in that moment for them , he was a child again , her small boy held in her caring embrace .

" They'll always , forever have pride and love for you and so do I . "

" Ek het jou lief as much as I love them , my real parents , Cassie ... Mom . "

PJ settled in front of the telly with a bounty of treats and rented tapes he hadn't watched yet stacked next to the VCR .

Moeder was having her weekly relaxation break , dozing in the garden hammock , his Vader was somewhere he wasn't exact on , Kams was as usual , in her room daydreaming over her movie star magazines and his brother had gone swimming , something he did nearly each day and never spoke of it once he was home again .

Cassie went back into the house through the side door , yawned and sang softly and merrily to herself now that her tired body was soothed and rested .

She smelled pantry snacks in the family room and looked in at her husband's namesake son .

" I don't want to barge in on your amusements but there's one thing for you to do , if you would . "

" Video tapes CAN be paused , Mom . You're not ruining my day . "

Paul junior smiled a powdered cheese and onion grin at his Mom and she chortled , humored before lifting a rolled top paper bag from the kitchen table .

" You'll take this to your father ? I'm guessing that he's so focused on his ' business meeting ' that lunch doesn't mean a thing . "

" Will do , Mom . No trouble . "

" I won't be surprised when he comes back home , carrying bonus undergarments in hand and asking forgiveness from me . "

" Huh ? ! "

" Nothing ... only my thoughts spoken out loud . Don't have worries , love . I feel terrible whenever any of my babies are unhappy . "

" Mom ! If we were babies - if I'm one - then you wouldn't be sending me to take Dad's food to him ! "

" My young man and his wisdom , making up for your father's lack of responsibility when he's eager - never mind . Hurry back and don't get cold , wet or overheated . " Cassie smooched her son on the forehead which PJ squinted at as an opinion .

" I'll work at getting all three done at the same time . "

" The wild child is a comedian ! Remember , return as soon as you can and be careful . "

The eighteen year old practically drooled at the India Venster sign's warnings but pulled himself and tracked in the direction his father had taken instead .

A big tree had fallen and crash landed diagonal across one of his favorite , swift flowing streams and he cushioned his backside upon the bark and watched the flora surrounding him rattle and shake , making him laugh since he knew many birds , mammals , reptiles and amphibians were secretly watching him as they hid .

Paul junior decided without question as soon as the lunch bag was in his father's hands , he'd sneak back to the expert hiking trails , treacherous with plenty of out of the blue rock slides , and have himself a grand old time .

Then he heard groaning .

The vocal expression of pain and it was his Vader making the noise , a cry for help that he sped towards , spilling the paper bag along the way while he ran .

And there was his father , lying sideways on the ground with a metal trap clamped brutally into one ankle , silver jagged ' teeth ' embedded on human bone .

" Dad ? ! Ohhhhhhhh noooooooooooo , DAD ! "

" I'm okay , alright ... everything's fi - " Paul senior spat blood when he spoke to his junior , who growled , squatted and fought against the trap , pulling at it with total , scared burst of adrenaline strength .

" Don't move ! I'm going to - uhhhn ! - get you free from this damned thing ! "

" You're in charge now , to care for and protect your family . Look after your mother , Kams and Leok since I won't be at home ... "

" I will not without you ! We aren't going to really be family unless you're there with us ! "

" You're safe , the entire family won't be harmed now that they took me out of the picture . I swear to you , I'M the one they were after and now - nobody will come looking to hurt you . Not your mother and brother and sister either . Stand with them , watch over them . "

" This stupid trap ! - is ... urgh , stuck ! "

" Son , this is the end , MY end . Hurry and get out of here , from their sight before they return to finish - "

" I'll leave once you're freed . "

" No , you'll go right NOW . I'm at fault and to Hell with letting you be punished with death because of my affairs ! "

" Damn , die hel , damn ! "

He was soaring once his father launched him with the push , not the flight he daydreamed about but an agonizing one that gave him cuts and dings on the way down , landing on rocks , rolling over branches and winding up raggedly breathing far below , distressed , aching and tired .

PJ moaned from the frustration , weariness and automatic irritation at his father shoving him down the mountain .

The explosion deafened him temporarily , frightened him enough he came close to soaking the clothes on his lower half and bowled him over where he'd finally made it to his blistered feet .

Poachers . There weren't enough curse words to use describing them and they were shooting on the mountain too , popping bullets into innocent , harmless , endangered animals and that would without any doubt stress Mom into crying fits .

Now he was going to DRAG Dad back with him , like it or not .

" Damn , die hel , damn ! " he repeated , worked his crumpled backpack into place and broke a branch for a hiking staff before traveling back up to his dad .

Dad , who hadn't budged from the ground , which annoyed him to see flashes of swirling red and blurry spots of silver - white in his eyes with the upcoming headache .

" Okay , enough ! Mom was right and you're going to stop playing around and walk back with me to go home . "

His father's shirt had been unbuttoned and the ' tail ' peeled back and up to sheet the face .

" Dad ? "

He touched and his fingers vanished behind .

" DAD ? ! "

The scalp too , wasn't there and the thickness of flies gathering knew this .

Paul junior dry - heaved momentarily , collided face first into tree bark , screamed a little and trembled , jumping in reverse to run the fastest he'd ever so far .

Home , going home , to be safe and happy and living with people who loved him and no small hole pierced through his father's forehead and the skull burst from the gun blast and bullet shot through ...

He staggered to the side entrance and stumbled inside where his sister sat on the couch staring at the television and their mother , in her chair , reading the paper .

Seeing his brother flat on his back so he could watch the tv program upside down caused him to sway , to retch and rush outside to be sick in the garden .

Cassie was behind him , complaining loudly over his shaking shoulders in a flash .

" What are you doing to our flowers ? ! This is rid - have you been drinking ? ! "

" G - go h - h - home . " he shuddered and put his hands up for his mother to see how sticky pieces of his father's brain and spattered blood had changed them . " T - time to ... goooooo h - h - home . "

His life was over .

Die Einde .


	7. Chapter 7

Human's Ruin .

Cassie didn't eat while staring blankly at the front door .

Kamaria ate a tiny bite , cried and repeated those actions on a loop of anguish .

Leo only ate when his sister was and vice versa with the majority of the time passing slowly .

He held up a forkful of cut tomato and bright yellow cooked egg yolk mushed together and tried to place the blob inside his mouth .

His arms were as uncooperative as many of his body parts that day .

For some reason , his eyes worked normally but everything else was off .

His heart had stopped making funny drum sounds and he had no clue where his brain was .

There were five chairs around the kitchen table and only three were used for sitting anymore .

Cassie forced her body into motion and filled a plate with the eggs , bacon and wors , grilled tomatoes , mushrooms and toast .

She poured the coffee and tea , landed the dishes onto a big tray and walked sightless and mind blank , into her sons bedroom .

The bundle wadded into depths of blankets keeping him invisible stayed still and his mother groaned lightly , sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed - what she guessed and hoped - his back and shoulders .

" Love , I brought your brekkie . And I'll make whatever else you want to eat , if you'll get out of the bed . "

The hidden form shifted but did not reveal itself when he responded .

" Has Dad came home yet ? "

" You know that he isn't - "

" Then I'm staying here until he's back home . "

Cassie breathed , remembering how to during upset and imitating calm over the chaos , left his meal that like the rest would be ignored and uneaten by her firstborn child .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leo nervously gnawed on the end of his tie , watching the saliva plummet onto the knees of his dark dress pants when he wasn't solemnly staring out the window of the black car that had drove them to this strange , silent and depressing location .

He frowned at the weird looking stone squares protruding from the clipped short lawn , his brother's everlasting sulking and his mother and sister's expressions of defeat and total gloom .

Wrestlers that they knew by way of Dad , friends and neighbors spoke to him , hugged him and smiled tearfully at his deafness , blind eyes and his body that had numbed to the sensation of touch .

Everyone wore black and other dark colored clothes and he hated them for it .

His brother , he soon learned was the angriest , hissing curses and pushing icily and bitter through the crowd .

Paul junior ripped the tie from his throat , stomped on it once the cloth touched the ground and shed his sport coat , dress shoes and light grey socks before climbing into a tree .

He ascended to the top , rested on the thickest limb and glared at the people below .

" I'm sorry for his misbehavior . " the remaining living parent looked hopelessly at Steve , who patted her back immediately .

" Don't fret or apologize , Cass . He has to get the pain off his chest . Hell , the entire community will be dealing with their stress and heartache in various ways from the tragedy . "

Leo had deduced by this time why his Vader was nowhere to be seen and what the ' tragedy ' precisely was .

Dad was with other women again , typical .

He'd return home and like always , Mom would yell at him and argue with him . They'd fuss and squabble back and forth , Mom would cry and Dad would apologize . She'd forgive her spouse as she did each time and Leo would lose sleep while his parents made the sounds that meant they were creating more babies for their household .

Dad's messing around explained Mom's distraught facial features , her in despair expression and the gallons of shed tears .

Now why Kams was endlessly wailing was another complex puzzle to solve .

That and his own nausea , sorrow and terror nestled and suffocating his insides .

' Uncle ' Tornado and some other male wrestlers he recognized all looked the same behind the blur from tears , dark clothes worn and furrowed brows as they somberly toted the long , funny looking wooden box that resembled a chocolate bar made out of a tree trunk .

Mom was shaking and crying and he wanted to make her feel cheerful again which was impossible because now he no longer could find joy anywhere , especially while staring at that long box - thing .

" Dad , don't leave ! Go home and stay with us ! " Kamaria wept , squatting beside the rectangular deep hole .

Leo frowned and pondered why his sister was crying and calling the tree trunk candy bar their Vader .

She had to have been discombobulated from the same stab wound torn into his heart , the one that had made him lose his mind .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

PJ lingered in bed , vacating _only_ when his brother wasn't in their shared bedroom .

He squinted out the window and saw his siblings in the garden , throwing seeds around for the birds ( although the monkeys would take the majority of them ) and Mom's safari vehicle gone from the front .

The young man slumped into the desk chair , nearly bruised his features when crashing his face onto the scratched , lightly dust coated wooden surface and he wasn't crying because the tears hadn't stopped in the first place .

He had crusted bits and slimy strings in the corners of his eyes , matted hair and clothes growing on him as cotton blend fungus glued by days of dried sweat and he didn't care .

Screaming out loud at last the storm of grief that had been soft spoken until that second , he yanked open his closet door roughly , breaking the knob loose .

The medium size , meant to be used for a jewelry box clonked him on the head with its peeling , faded fake velvet texture covering .

The eighteen year old cursed and snarled , rubbed his bumped noggin and opened the fallen container .

His future was inside it , assorted papers and ID cards and his passport .

Paul junior groaned a tad , instantly dizzy . His brother had one also , from their Dad's preparation so that they could have their wrestling careers around the world .

" And be the greatest tag team _of all time_ . " he said , shaking and weeping .

He sat and gave his desk globe on the fingerprint spotted stand a hateful glare .

Things changed , time and people alike .

When was _his_ time ? Where could he find it ?

" I - " PJ coughed when the tears gagged him . " won't know until I look for it . " he muttered , slithering back under the covers at the sounds of the front door opening .

He listened in to his siblings chatter before spitting curse words and insulting comments at his own laziness and cowardice , then didn't look back at the bed as he escaped through the little home's added on side door , running through the grass to the turnbuckles and ropes and apron , his security and sanctuary .

It was an easy thing to sleep in the sunshine and fresh air , dreaming of shark teeth and cumulus clouds before the interference of his living parent awaking him from unconscious bliss frustrated him .

" It's lunchtime , dear . " Cassie at her short height could barely see above the ring apron , even when she stood perched on the steps .

" Who says that I want any ? ! "

" _I_ say , that you should stop being hateful and impolite ! "

" I'm ... sorry . "

" And there's news ! "

" Unless it's **good** , I don't care to hear it . "

" It's _very good_ ! "

PJ's heart anticipated the happy reunion . He was surviving and outlasting a nightmare , worst of the worst and the damn thing . Very soon he'd slip out of the ring , head back into his residence and there would stand his Vader , laughing and smiling and back with his family , rejoicing .

" There's going to be a special wrestling event to take place and raise money for our family . "

" Yeah ? And ? "

" It would be nice to see you participate , particularly in an event to pay tribute to the memory of your father . "

" _Memory_ ? ! Meaning something to **remember** him by ? ! I'm the **only** one who hasn't _forgotten him_ ! " Paul junior's voice cracked , raised and rumbled .

" I understand you are using anger to mourn but I'm not tolerating anymore of your attitude problem ! You aren't the only person who has lost a loved one , not the only one from our family who misses your father ! " his mother barked back , face red and overheated as a steamed lobster .

" Yeah but were **you** there when he was killed ? ! _I_ was with him when he died and _I_ had his blood on me ! "

Cassie seemed to shrink , to wilt and blow away with dust in a fast wind .

" I can't ... I don't know what to say or do anymore - "

" Then I'll tell you what you may do for me , Mom . Go away . Leave me alone and go away . That's what I need . This ring and _nothing_ , **nobody** else . "

PJ continued to no longer care and coldly turned from his mother , leaving Cassie to sob quietly and pace in tears , returning home .

He unrolled the crinkled paper bag and faintly smiled at the contents .

She'd brought him chicken wings and fish bites , a fruit salad and a Greek one with extra olives and cheese and mini tarts with fruit or nut fillings .

An act of kindness and unselfishness had him blushing and feeling guilt that rarely ever hit him .

The young man reminded himself to thank her for caring , plus the added goodies and now left with privacy besides the onlooking animals , he laughed weakly while he popped the lid from the water bottle , chugging .

A packed lunch , as if he were a _child_ once more .

Which , he mused as he ate , wouldn't be horrible because Dad would be alive and not -

The eighteen year old made the mistake of giving in to the flashback .

He shuddered and choked , glancing up at Table Mountain and felt the blood rush to his head .

Gagging , he moved to vomit onto the ground and past the ring apron , careful to not let it get splattered with the mouthful of chewed lunch .

Now when he saw black and red streaks behind his eyelids closed , they were mixed with silver stars and gold bursts of fireworks and sparklers .

His eardrums popped from the sound of the ocean and memories of faraway , lingering screams .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" What's with the clothes mountain ? " Leo eyed the mound of skirts , blouses , dresses , shirts and pants piled on his sister's bed and dresser , falling off onto the floor .

" I _cannot_ decide what to wear ! " Kamaria wailed , effect enough to get her brother to shrink from her teenage created noise pollution .

" To go **shopping** ? ! This is such _nonsense_ ! "

" It _isn't_ ! I want to look **lovely** ! "

" Well , you already do . " the young man stated and shifted his gaze to the hallway decor so to not see his sister's adoring , thankful look or heating bright pink cheekbones . " I'll use the time wisely waiting for you to pick an outfit and check up on our brother before we head out . "

" Is he going with us ? "

" I'm not sure ... I'll ask him when I find him . But just because we'll talk for a few minutes doesn't mean that's your excuse to dawdle , okay ? "

" Oooohhh , no ! I'll hurry up . "

" I'm taking Kams to Woolworth's and whatever other stores she picks to shop at . Do you want to go with us ? "

" Join you for **shopping** ? ! No thanks ! "

There were papers and crumbs from a demolished chicken King Pie value meal , along with the emptied can of cola soft drink and bottled water near his brother's feet .

" Oooohhh , very good ! You're _eating_ again ! "

" Yeah , I'm _eating_ ! I'm a grown man and not a **baby** ! "

" I never said - I'm just happy to see that you're not starving yourself and maybe feeling a little better , okay ? "

Paul junior sighed and rolled onto his back , struggled into a halfway sitting position and barely smiled .

" Thank you , my brother . I'm not upset with you at all , only tired and I prefer to be alone . "

" Yes . I ... understand . "

He knew precisely the misery his siblings and parent felt , wanting to dig into the ground and hide .

Hide forever , away from the world and cry .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Oh , these are _beautiful_ ! " Kamaria ogled the fancy footwear collection loaded onto several display shelves .

Leo grimaced at the faux bejeweled sandals , the denim - look sneakers and the high heels with ribbon ties , sighed and readjusted the stores bag handles digging into his wrists .

" You've spent five hundred Rands already . " he groaned .

" Yes but that included sales tax . " Kamaria argued her point .

" You'll either have to call it quits for now or we can skip eating . " Leo commented dryly and his belly bickered , getting Kams to pause massaging the shoes textures and decorations .

" I wouldn't let you starve . " his sister promised , lifted her chin and beamed before taking lead to Steers . " Or have anything awful happen to you . "

Leo smiled , laughing just a little and followed , the protector and the protected .

He paid for a cheeseburger , ribs and chips , two bottled waters and a chocolate dipped cone for himself and a lime milkshake , chicken and chips and a bottle of water for his sister , along with a green salad apiece .

" I like this . It's fun and nice and we should do this every week . " Kamaria blurted after they'd found places to sit .

" Shopping ? Kams , we wouldn't have any money left ! " Leo replied , half serious . She could mow down her allowance in no time weekly , many times spent his before he caught on and stopped her .

" No , _dating_ . "

" Kammy , we are **not** dating ! Brothers and sisters don't do things like that ... because it's **wrong** . Now , if I was with my _girlfriend_ , that's different . Then it would be okay and acceptable . "

" You _don't_ have a girlfriend . "

" Actually I _do_ . "

" Then where _is_ she ? " Kamaria scoffed , challenging him . " Invisible ? ! "

" No , I just haven't introduced her to my family yet . Dad never got to meet her - " Leo exhaled with anguish once his female sibling's eyes began to water and he had a sudden smack of heartburn that he couldn't blame the fast food grease on . " But you'll get to , today when we go and visit ... "

" **No** ! " his little sister screamed . Heads turned and shoppers gawked .

" Kams , calm down ! "

" Never ! You're insensitive and you _hate_ me ! "

Passersby were whispering and pointing and the young , tall for his age man sunk in his seat while his female sibling wailed and grimaced .

Leo had a sudden odd thought , what his sister was feeling was similar to the emotions a woman felt when her husband betrayed her by being with what many wrestlers called , a ' ring rat ' .

" Kams , I _do care_ about you and love you with my entire heart but only as my sister and best friend . I'm your **brother** ! We aren't a boyfriend and girlfriend couple , dating and in love ! "

She glowered and threw her beverage cup at him , missing by luck of terrible aim from hitting him with melting ice cubes .

Leo wiped the sticky puddle with a cluster of napkins , sighed and offered a dry hand .

" Come along , it's time now to head home . "

Kamaria's bitter silence and volcanic scowling on the return trip to their house altered tremendously and in hormone terrifying ways , her hot and cold attitude taken over by the bewilderment produced by puberty .

She stood on the top front step , looking down at her big brother and _purred_ at him .

" If I was _older_ , would things be different ? Would you like me then ? "

She captured his neck and reeled him in close , for more than a happy little sister's hug as he noted out of the corner of his left eye .

He wriggled to escape from her embracing clutches right before she was able to drop the kiss upon his mouth .

O hel ! _Kak_ ! The nearly grown man took off in a rush , departing and retreating from the pouting younger female left standing on the doorstep .

 **That** was the grand prize winner reason he _had_ to get away , otherwise Dameon could effortlessly take advantage of Kamaria's topsy turvy and chaotic , confused adolescent emotions .

And Leok would fight to stop him , would battle to protect her from a downfall made from the whirlwind of false romance .

He _had_ to move on .

But couldn't bear to imagine how they'd feel about his betrayal . He was the oldest , the man in charge now and he felt that he'd miss his family as much if not more than they would without him at home .

Bounding into the driver's seat of his precious , unwashed Jeep , he fumbled with the small silver crescent moon and tiny dangling Africa continent pendant key chain before buckling in for the drive .

He parked a small distance from the waterfront , looked for the street performers specifically and once he saw Dyshiki , he grinned and waved .

She paused her dance and spoke quietly to her parents before beaming and racing into his arms .

" Have I ruined your day , my love ? "

" No and not interrupted it either , since we were finishing for today , darling man . "

" Yes , I am yours and you'll be my bride , I hope . "

" Aaaahhh , you know that I will agree ! "

The pair sat at an umbrella topped table on the patio deck of the closest restaurant and watched the boats docking and bringing in their catch .

" Except - "

" There is a problem ? "

" Dyshiki , you're the only woman I want as my wife and for us to marry , share our lives together and have a family but I think that I shouldn't leave home although I'm old enough . Without my Dad , my mother and siblings need me with them , mainly my younger sister and until they can live happily without me , I can't abandon them . "

His girlfriend nodded , her expression sad and supportive and he was thankful she didn't mention his father's passing or try to cheer him up .

" Ja , ek verstaan my liefde . I'll wait for you as long as it takes . "

" And I'll wait for you **forever** . If we're apart , I'll return to you , Ek sweer jy . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ek is lief vir jou . Afskeid .

Paul junior wrote after the pause and the words born from pencil tip were for his family , his girlfriend , for the young man he was then saying goodbye to himself and morphing towards ... something new .

Glancing at his wrists , bare of animal fur , he grinned .

A Changed man , out the door with his small bundle of luggage stuffed with necessities .

The night was quite dark and he saw right through it .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Would you like to join me on my outing to Boulders ? I'm tagging and numbering the penguins before they're rounded up and sent to the sanctuary . " Cassie asked , rinsing out the kitchen sink .

Leo shook open a fresh garbage bag and stuffed it into the bin . " I'll go . "

" Me too ! I'll wear my new sandals . " Kamaria chirped as she wiped the dining table top to shiny clean and smiling genuinely for the first time in what seemed like centuries .

" And _where_ is your brother ? ! He'll attend or stay here and finally help with the chores instead of feeling sorry for himself in that damned wrestling ring every day ! " Cassie snapped and her children automatically frowned , Leo crimsoning and Kamaria casting her eyes downward at their mother's shocking outburst of using foul language .

" Well - he went out but he's usually back by now ... " the older boy replied nervously . He hadn't seen his brother once so far that day and was scared to admit it to his mother .

" Is he _still_ in bed ? ! I'll **drag** him out by the scruff ! " the short , round bodied woman promised , stomping into her two sons shared room .

Kamaria gasped sharply at the sound of her mother's cry , too concerned to ask her curly haired brother what a scruff was .

" Wat de hel ? ! " Leo wondered out loud and trotted to his parent's trembling side .

She was holding an unfolded piece of paper which he skimmed quickly the message jotted down and penciled letters smudged from tears rolling over them .

" What is this ' Goodbye ' ? ! He's gone to end his life ! "

" Mom , **no** ! Look there , he took his backpack and his suitcase is missing . It's running away from home and his problems , I'd bet and not committing suicide . "

" But ... where did he run _to_ ? ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Home that wasn't and the London Eye resembled the Cape Wheel so well that his imaginative brain liked being tricked .

In the fog and anti - picnic weather , he strolled , tourist with his own tragedy .

He blanked his girlfriend Gabrielle from his thoughts , a tiny fleck of guilt in his mind for leaving her without saying goodbye or merely giving her his reasons to flee from the torment in his heart .

She'd forget him , she'd move on and that was best , safest , smartest . Not every woman could be as tolerant as Mom , a human who had no prejudice against loving a shape shifting human and bearing half - wolf offspring .

A drencher overhead soaked him with its cold shower and the overcast sky was an equivalent to his dismal mood .

" Gabrielle . Don't forgive me , just forget me . " Paul junior sighed softly and walked through the flood from the sky . " Find yourself a lover who will not wander . "

He walked on , without an umbrella , drowning alive and standing .

Alive and _kicking_ .

An Afrikaner ' Weerwolf ' in London .


End file.
